The Meaning of Family
by Jesusrocks
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a wonderful life with their son until Eli calls Ziva back for one last mission. A month later, word reaches NCIS that she has been killed. Full explanation inside.
1. Author's Note

First, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me! It's been a long, crazy, winding road that had so many twists and turns it's dizzying. Thank you all for the very nice reviews and pm's you've sent me, it's very encouraging knowing even one other person out there appreciates your hard work. Second, I want to thank a dear friend of mine, practically my twin ;), Odette03. I first met her in real life and she has been an AMAZING friend—she encourages me to write and understands a lot of what I've gone through…we've been though very similar things with parents. I also want to thank her for beta'ing this monster of a story and for loving NCIS as much as I do. Odette, you know you rock!

I want to explain that this story is based off a video by Ziver92x. The link is available in my profile for anyone who wants to view it. Ziver92x, thank you for letting me take your video and turning it into written word, for trusting me not to ruin it. After months of e-mailing back and forth, it's finally here!

**Summary**: Three words change their lives forever: "I'm pregnant, Tony." After years of happiness with their son, Leroy, Ziva is called back to Mossad for one last mission in the Horn of Africa. Several months later word reaches NCIS that she has been killed. Tony and Leroy have to learn how to live without a wife and mother but after Tony has several suspicions, it turns out not everything is as it seems.

**Disclaimer**: I just want to get this out of the way in the beginning so I don't have to type this 20-some-odd times.

I do not own NCIS (characters, plots, or anything affiliated with the show), Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, CBS Paramount Network Television, CBS Television Studios, or any other company associated or affiliated with the show NCIS or any constituents. I neither fund nor produce anything associated with NCIS, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, etc. or any other company associated or affiliated with the show NCIS or any constituents.

I am writing this story purely for entertainment value and will make no money or receive no free services for the publishing of this story nor will I sell this story as canon documents for money or free services.

I do not own 'May I' by Trading Yesterday nor am I affiliated with David Hodges, Steven McMorran, Josh Dunahoo, Will Hunt, or Mark Colbert, or any constituents of the band or artists, recording studio, etc. I do not own 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra nor am I affiliated with Frank Sinatra or any constituents of the band or artist, recording studio, etc.

The plot idea of 'The Meaning of Family' belongs solely to Ziver92x and has been used with her full knowledge and understanding. Please do not steal, copy, or borrow without her permission.

Any character, plot idea, quote, etc. not found in canon NCIS or in Ziver92x's video belongs to me. Please do not steal, copy, or borrow without my permission.

Now that that's over, we can begin the story! Please remember that reviews are always encouraged and appreciated. If you don't like the story and feel the need to flame, please flame responsibly.


	2. Chapter 1

So my original beta couldn't finish this story so I had to find a new one. That's why there hasn't been any action on this story. I promise it is written, it just needs beta'ed. So, a big thank you to DarthAbby my new beta! Odette, I still love you because you are my real life best friend but DarthAbby, you rock :) This chapter has only been beta'ed twice so there's nothing new, just a few words switched around.

Thanks for the patience and amazing reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Tony propped his head on his arm and watched the soft, lithe form sleep next to him. Her gentle snores made him smile as he lightly traced her bare back, drawing nonsensical patterns over the smooth skin. It amazed him how hearing her snore had become something he loved. He grinned as he felt her skin react to the feathery touches, causing her roll over and move closer to him as she buried her head into his shoulder, enveloping him in her smell. There was no other way to describe her smell other than 'Ziva,' warmth that smelled of sun, rain, earth and cotton. It intoxicated him and he breathed deep; it was something of which he could never get enough.

It amazed him at how far they had come. He vividly remembered the first time she walked into the bullpen and flashed her badge, smiling knowingly at him as she slouched provocatively in McGee's chair. He smiled at the memory as he ran his fingers up and down her spine, relishing in the silky soft skin. He couldn't stop grinning; he loved her so much. Two years ago he wouldn't have been able to fathom loving her as deeply as he did right now; she had changed him—for the better.

"Why are you not asleep?" she mumbled into his bare shoulder with her eyes closed; she was half-asleep. His grin grew as one of her legs lazily moved around his, "I thought you were tired."

"I was," he corrected softly leaning down to place gentle kisses to her shoulder blade, "but I have a really good reason not to fall asleep," he muttered against her skin. His heart fluttered and his stomach quivered as he felt her reacting to his mouth, her skin prickling and her muscles shivering, as he moved along her body. He slowly moved his way across her back, across her shoulders and she turned over to allow him access to her neck and clavicle. He lavished kisses across her skin, slowly waking her.

"We need to sleep," she breathed after a while, "we have weekend duty." He grinned at her breathy reprimand but it was lost to a moan as he moved his hand from her hand where he had intertwined their fingers, down her arm, across her chest, to her stomach, inching its way down. Her skin became flushed; he could feel her heartbeat through his lips' position on her neck. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced but he wanted to kiss her again.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, moving his head ever so slightly away from her body so his mouth trailed her skin lightly as he moved up to her lips. He stopped when his eyes met hers. His lips were barely touching hers and he could feel the breaths she took. His hand started making circles against her lower abdomen causing her wiggle under him. His heart sped up at the sight of her squirming beneath him, squirming because of something he was doing. "Do you?" he asked again, his voice low and husky. Their lips were so close he touched hers as he spoke, sending chills down his spine. He gazed into her eyes, dilated with love and lust, and held her stare until she answered.

"No," she whispered in a deep growl allowing her eyes to roll up into her head, the sensations coursing through her allowed to reign free. Her eyelids fluttered closed as he closed the minute gap between their lips. They were in their own personal Heaven.

"I love you, Ziva. I love you so much," he whispered against her swollen lips, breaking only to speak. Ziva took his hand currently entangled in her hair and moved it across her body to cover her heart. She found Tony's gaze and held it.

"It belongs to you," she whispered, holding her hand over his. Through his fingers, she could feel her heart beating, she was alive for him and the thought made her giddy. "I belong to you," she whispered roughly before pulling his head to hers and pushing her lips against his, "I love you too, Tony," she breathed. He never moved his hand from her heart that night, claiming what was his.

Ziva almost attacked the hand that pulled her into the empty room until she recognized the hand that covered her mouth. She forcefully removed said hand and placed her own over her heart. The action made her smile; Tony had done the same thing only hours ago and she could still feel his warm, slightly calloused hand over her chest. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she dealt with the person standing before her.

"Abby, you scared me," she scolded but Abby did not look too affected by the fact.

"What happened last night?" Abby asked in a hushed voice, her eyebrows high. Ziva looked at her friend; was she supposed to meet Abby at a bar or club? She didn't remember making plans with anyone other than Tony.

"Was something supposed to happen last night?" Ziva questioned, trying to jog her memory. She obviously forgot something or else Abby wouldn't have ambushed her, "Were we supposed to meet somewhere?"

"Not that I know of," Abby asked cocking her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed with concentration while her ponytails swung with the movement. "I know we're meeting on Thursday for dinner. You and Tony declined to go with us to the bar last night. You should have come, Palmer decided to try the—" Ziva shook her head from the confusing thoughts that Abby's rambling caused and held her hand up to silence her friend.

"Never mind, what are you talking about?" Ziva asked, "What about last night?"

"You look different," Abby told her, "and you're acting weird with Tony. Did anything happen last night? Did you two have a fight or something?" she asked anxiously, her eyes widening in fear at the idea. Abby and Jenny had been the first on their 'side' when she and Tony started dating, keeping Gibbs from yelling and head slapping them too much. Abby would have cause for concern if something went wrong—as she had often reminded them.

"What happened between us is not open for discussion," Ziva said a little too quickly. Abby's eyes narrowed in thought before her jaw dropped after a moment and she suddenly started jumping up and down.

"You finally slept together," Abby grinned at the news as she pulled Ziva into a hug. "You still smell like Tony," she commented heavily. Ziva saw Abby realize what she said and Abby's eyes grew wide as Ziva held in a grin, "Not that I know what Tony smells like, well I do but it's not because we've ever—you know, it's because sometimes he stands close to me or gives me a hug. He only does that when I've found something important or I've had a bad day. It's not because we haven't—well I don't want to because he's like a big brother to me and I'm sure he feels the same way—" Abby rambled, her speech sped up by her nervousness.

"Abby it's okay," Ziva finally consoled her friend. Abby shut her mouth but her eyes would not shut up, reminding Ziva again of Tony. He had once told her he could tell what she was thinking because her eyes talked when she was silent. She shook the thought from her head and concentrated on Abby, who was smirking. "It is not related to work and therefore not relevant and does not demand an answer." Abby rolled her eyes and her smirk grew.

"You two slept together," Abby stated. "You can deny it but I know the truth." Ziva rolled her eyes, patted Abby's shoulder, and left the room without a word. She didn't close the door as she strode to the bathroom, catching Tony's eye from across the squad room. A smile appeared at the corner of his mouth but it didn't grow as he said something to McGee, pointing to something on a piece of paper he held in his hand. Ziva smiled in response, watching as he and Tim did something on the second plasma. She turned the corner, no longer having direct eye contact but she could feel his eyes trace her backside as she walked to the bathroom.

She slowly opened the door, revealing she was alone, for which she was grateful. Ziva walked to the vanity and stood in front of the sink, placing her hands flat against the cold surface. She studied herself in the mirror; did she really look different? She leaned closer to the mirror; she had to admit she looked better rested and her eyes were brighter. Her skin almost shined and a small smile graced her lips. Were these changes due to Tony? A resounding 'yes' echoed in her head and it made her smile grow.

She lifted her hand and pulled down the collar of her shirt, examining the red mark that had appeared overnight. She traced the swollen skin and memories of the night, and morning, flooded her. Her breathing hitched as she remembered how gentle he was, how loving. How he cared for her and made her feel like a goddess he was worshipping; it was like something out of a dream but it was real and it was hers. She couldn't stop the warm feeling bubble through her as she remembered how Tony would whisper 'I love you' into her skin as he made love to her. It made her feel wonderful.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice interrupted her scrutinization. Ziva whirled around, her hand going to her waist where her back-up knife lay before she realized to whom the voice belonged. Tony's hands immediately rose to his side in an act of non-aggression. Ziva sighed and shook her head as she let go of her knife. Years of training were hard to break.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, placing her palm on her forehead with the other resting on her hip.

"Oh, so you're allowed in the little boys room but I'm not allowed in the little girls room? That doesn't seem fair," he casually joked as he walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. The simple touch caused her to relax and allow him to pull her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her small frame. "You want to tell me what's going on?" he whispered into her hair, running a hand up and down her back.

"Nothing," she smiled into his chest returning the hug. She moved her arms between his jacket and dress shirt, she could feel the warmth radiating off him and through his shirt. It made her arms tingle and she pulled herself closer, dousing herself in his smell. It was a unique mixture of warm sand, fire, the ocean, and scotch with a musk-y undertone. It reminded her of Israel in the summer time and was something of which she couldn't get enough.

"Why'd you run off to the bathroom?" he asked more seriously as he started running his fingers through her hair. She pulled back a little and traced his face with her eyes, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

"Just checking something," she smiled. Tony returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead to hers; breathing deeply her sweet scent that he loved so much.

"Tell me, please," he replied, pulling her closer by the waist. She smiled at his statement; no one had ever cared about her this much, loved her this much, to ask and care about the little things. After her childhood and most of her young adult life, all she knew were secrets and lies. To find someone who cared about her, little things and all was wonderful.

"Abby said something and I wanted to see if it was true," she answered with a soft smile. "She said I was acting strange and that I looked different," she responded to his unasked question. Tony's smile reached his eyes as he moved his hands from her waist to cradle her face.

"Thank you," he said searching her eyes, "thank you for telling me." He lightly kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. "And you do look different. You look happier, relaxed. I love that I can make you feel better. I love _you_," he whispered resting his forehead against hers again. He tightened his hold on her, bringing her as close as he could. He placed his hand on the back of her head, cradling her into him.

"I love you too," she couldn't help but smile at the words and to whom she was saying them. It seemed something out of a childhood dream; he was a knight in shining armor that swept her off her feet and into his castle to love her and live happily ever after.

When they were younger, her sister would talk about the future every night, fairytales with princes, spells, and true love. Ziva would oblige and indulge the fantasies but she never held faith in that kind of future; she wanted to be a soldier like their father, fight for her beloved country. It was a twisted sense of fate that Tali would die without experiencing the love she dreamed about while Ziva would live to hold it in her arms. She pulled tighter to Tony and held fast as the memories of her previous life washed over her. Tony kissed the side of her head and held her, whispering his affirmations as she remembered.

* * *

Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the favorites and alerts. Thank you especially to VioletHawk for your review. Thank you for reading and please take a moment to leave a review, they are appreciated!

* * *

Twelve days. She had never given much thought to twelve days—before now. A lot could happen in twelve days; a case could be solved, a war could begin, _a life could be formed_ a little voice rose above all other thoughts. Ziva moved her hand to her abdomen and counted again but the numbers were firmly in her mind. It had been twelve days since her last period and she had never been late. Never.

The timer went off causing her to jump a little. She settled down and shook her head, sending the thoughts to the back of her mind. Slowly, Ziva stood from her spot against the bathroom wall and looked at the home pregnancy tests sitting on the counter. Two lines, a plus sign, and a happy face stared back and confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant. She moved to the bedroom and crawled into Tony's side of the bed, pulling his pillow close. His smell surrounded her and she buried her face into his pillow make believing he was there, that his arms were around her instead of the sheets. Ziva reached for her phone wanting to call him, wanting to hear his voice but she knew that if she called him he would come home.

The thought scared her; she had never been afraid of Tony's return. _You have never been pregnant before either_, the little voice reminded her and she silently nodded her agreement. Her hand found its way to her abdomen again and the thought of telling Tony crept to her mind. She was scared. Thoughts swirled around mind, each scarier than the last; how would he react? She hadn't known about the child for more than 5 minutes but it already felt like a part of her; she wanted this child more than anything and she would protect her child with her life. The intense devotion scared her but settled into her, calming her. She closed her eyes and for a few brief moments indulged in a thought of a good future with her, Tony, and their child.

"Hey babe," Tony's voice drifting into the bedroom startled her awake. She quickly looked at the clock and her eyes widened in shock; she had fallen asleep. It was 4:45, Gibbs let him go home early, meaning all she missed were boxes of cold cases. His footfalls told her he was heading towards the bedroom and she barely rolled over and sat up before he entered. Her head spun at the quick movement and her hand covered her stomach for a moment. The dizziness passed before Tony entered the room; she looked up to see him leaning against the doorway and looking at her with a grin.

"Hey," she answered back, inwardly rolling her eyes at the lame greeting. Tony smiled softly and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his.

"Did I wake you?" he asked quietly, glancing at the rumpled sheets and her bed head hair.

"Yes," she whispered, her throat felt dry.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. She nodded and he grinned, "Good, I was worried about you today," he told her, flinging off his shoes and tie before lying across the bed. Tony pulled her close, resting his head on her pillow as she had slept on his side of the bed. Ziva only nodded, not trusting her herself to tell him of her discovery. "Abby sent you something, something she made in hopes that you feel better," he tried again. He gauged her reaction; her eyes were filled with worry and pain but there was an evident spark, something he couldn't explain. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. He placed his hand on her cheek, slowly rubbing it with his thumb as she thought.

She focused on the way his thumb ran over her cheek; it was a soothing and repetitive movement. She heard the question but she didn't want to answer it. At least not yet, she savored the last few minutes of a peaceful life. She drew a shaky breath while a million thoughts ran through her head: Tony's reaction, Gibbs' reaction, her father's reaction, if she still had a job with Mossad or NCIS, but the thought that scared her most was if Tony still wanted to be with her. She wanted him—needed him—in her life and the thought of him leaving scared her beyond reason.

_He won't leave. He promised_, a calm, child-like voice told her. It was a nice voice and it reminded her of Tali.

_What makes his promise so special? He's going to leave you just like he left all his other one-night stands,_ another voice, a harsher voice interceded. It sounded like Officer Bashan, cruel and void of emotion.

_He said this was different, that you were different,_ the nice voice reminded her.

_Then you proceeded to have sex, it was a ploy to sleep with you,_ the harsh voice reminded her of the night.

_After telling you that he loved you?_ Tali's voice questioned. _He told you he loved you and this was different weeks before you ever made love, it wasn't a one-night stand. It hasn't been a one-night stand._ Ziva agreed with Tali; Tony had told her he loved her weeks before she told him and he hadn't pressured her into sex until she was ready. For two months, they contently slept in each other's arms before she made the first move. Now ten months later, they lived together. Yes, this was different.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony's voice broke through her mental conversation. "Do you need a doctor?" The question made her laugh; it was a nervous laugh but a laugh nonetheless.

_Tell him_, Tali's voice encouraged.

"Eventually," she said, taking his hand in hers. The questioning look and his searching eyes made her laugh again.

"Eventually meaning in ten minutes? An hour?" he asked, his concern clearly laced in his voice. Ziva smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes to hers.

"About a week," she clarified. "I'm pregnant Tony," she told him and the confused frown on his face changed at her words: his eyebrows raised, his eyes became unfocused and his jaw dropped. She counted to one hundred in her head before continuing. "Did you hear what I said?' she asked.

"What?" he asked with a stupefied expression on his face. She searched his eyes and found what she was looking for. She smiled and ran her fingers over his knuckles as she repeated her words.

"I am pregnant," she told him. This reaction was closer to what she was expecting: his eyes grew wide and he ran a hand over his face. He slowly blew a breath out but held fast to her hand.

"You're pregnant," he whispered, looking at her abdomen. "You're pregnant," he said again. A small smile crept to his face and he slowly raised his gaze to look her in the eyes. "You're pregnant," he said again but the smile wasn't leaving his face.

"I had a feeling," she told him. "I went out and bought a home test while you were at work. They're in the bathroom," she motioned towards the door. His eyes never left her face.

"You're pregnant," he said again, the smile growing. "We're pregnant," he said softly. The word choice caught Ziva off guard but his next request flabbergasted her. "Can I…?" he pointed to her stomach. She took his hand and placed it under hers.

"Of course," she answered, looking him in the eye. He melted under her touch and pulled her to him. One arm found her left hand and intertwined their fingers, placing their hands over her stomach. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and ran fingers running through her hair as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you scared?" he asked searching her face. She smiled and shook her head, burying her face in his shirt.

"Not anymore," she answered truthfully. The words puzzled him and he lifted her head with their joined hands before returning them to her stomach.

"What were you scared of?" he asked softly.

"Your reaction," she told him quietly after a moment. Tony smiled kindly at her and captured her in a sweet kiss.

"Please tell me you did not think I was going to leave you," he stated with pain in his voice. Ziva could only nod.

"We were not planning this," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears as her doubts washed over her; she was safe now but the memories of the afternoon still hurt. Tony held her close and gazed at the beautiful woman before him as she cried.

"We weren't," he agreed, "but now I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her as her tears subsided. He tilted her chin and looked at her until she returned the stare. "I am not leaving," he said slowly and clearly. A smile grew and replaced the tears; Ziva ducked her head and placed it on Tony's chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his jacket. He held her to him, his mind reeling. She was pregnant, pregnant with his child. The thought scared him. Could he be a father, a good father? A father that packed lunches, went to school plays and played sports or dress-up? His father had royally screwed him up; could he be different? A warm feeling washed over him as he thought about the child who was growing inside the woman he loved, a child who was part him, part Ziva, and a part unique to itself. Yes, he answered his own question; he could be a good father. Whatever this child wanted he would provide.

"Can I do something?" he asked much later. She had snuggled close into his chest and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, giving her warmth and allowing her to be as close as possible to him. He knew she wasn't asleep; her breathing was too shallow. Ziva raised her head to look at him and nodded. He smiled and moved down her body until his lips were over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers before returning his attention to her stomach. He lifted the shirt and placed his other hand over the small life. It amazed him at how much he could already love something he had never seen or held; he knew without a doubt he would already give everything he had, even his life, for this child.

"Hey baby," he said in a soft voice, slowly stroking the soft skin. "It's your daddy. I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much. You have an amazing family waiting for you, little one. Grow strong and healthy. I love you," he said again before placing a kiss just below her navel. He couldn't keep from grinning as he sat up and it grew as he saw the smile on Ziva's face.

"That was amazingly sweet," she said sitting up. Tony kissed her deeply before swinging his legs off the bed and offering her his hand. He smiled as he walked her to the kitchen, keeping her hand in his the entire time. An ugly thought crept to her mind as she moved though the apartment: Gibbs. What were they going to tell him?

"Are you feeling well enough to eat?" he asked. He watched her jump up onto the counter and fiddle with an apple. "Something light?" he offered again. She shrugged. He walked over and placed a hand over the apple, stilling her movement. "Something bothering you?" he questioned with fear in his eyes. Was she regretting this pregnancy?

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" she whispered. "I will probably lose my job, my father will terminate my position at Mossad; I will have nowhere to go." The thought suffocated her and made it hard to breathe. She collapsed into Tony's arms and felt as he moved her from the counter into his arms and onto the floor. She normally wasn't this emotional and she couldn't blame the emotions on the pregnancy—at least not yet. It was Tony—he made her feel safe. Safe enough to be emotional in his arms and not risk harm. He would protect her in her vulnerable state and keep her protected until she was ready to face the world again.

"I'll tell him," he whispered into her hair. "I'll tell Gibbs. And how can you think you have no place to go? You belong right here, with me," he gently rocked her back and forth. He soothed her fear a little, enough for her to breathe.

"You will talk with Gibbs?" she asked in a small voice. She felt Tony nod before he spoke.

"It is my child," he stated. "Both of you are now my responsibility. I wouldn't have it any other way." The smile she heard in his voice was hard to miss.

"What are you going to tell him?" Tony shrugged.

"The truth, but I would like to tell him something else," he said cryptically. Ziva turned a little in his arms. He smiled and rummaged around in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a little box and held it in his hands.

"Tony?" she questioned softly.

"I've been carrying this around for a while," he told her, turning the box over in his hands. "It was given to me by an aunt. It was my mother's," he said softly. "She left it to me along with this," he opened the box and removed a tiny folded note. He handed it to Ziva and she took it with shaking hands. "Open it," he told her.

Ziva unfolded the small note, focusing on not tearing it. The writing had faded with time but a woman's cursive clearly showed on the letter. She looked at Tony and with his gentle nod and smile; she began reading.

"Tony, I will never get the chance to see you grow up, and for that I am deeply sorry. I want you to know that I love you very much," Ziva looked at him, the question plain on her face.

"She died when I was eight years old. Keep reading," he encouraged. She turned back to the note but held fast to his hand.

"Because of this I will never be able to give you my ring to pass on to the woman you plan to marry. You may be your father's son but remember you don't have to be him. Anthony, be better than he is. Remember that I will always love you," Ziva folded the note and placed it in her lap, tears in her eyes. She remembered what it was like to grow up without a mother. "What about your father?" she asked softly.

"He's a con," Tony explained. "He has lied, cheated, stolen and bribed his way to where he is. She got what she wanted," he smiled. "I catch the liars, cheaters, thieves and bribers."

"She would be proud of you," Ziva smiled and Tony nodded.

"She would be even more proud if you would wear her ring," Tony said, opening the box to show her the ring. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Ziva took the ring and turned it around. It was gold, the same gold as her necklace. It was a simple oval diamond but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Really?" she asked in an awestruck tone.

"Yes," Tony said simply. He turned her around in his arms until he was looking at her. "Ziva I love you and I want nothing more than you and our child," he said seriously. "Marry me," he asked again, holding her hand. She didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Yes," she breathed, a smile growing. "Yes," she said more excitedly. Tony couldn't help but grin as he took the ring from the box and placed it gently on her finger. The moment it touched her skin Ziva knew she would never take it off. It felt so good, so right, for his ring to sit there. She moved her hand to her abdomen and Tony beamed as she took her free hand and placed both of his hands over her stomach.

It felt wonderful, she admitted to herself, to wear Tony's ring, to bear his child. She felt her insecurities washing away. Every time she felt alone, every time she felt like something was too hard to bear, every time she felt like the world was plotting against her she knew that someone else was there to take that burden with her. It made her smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the week-late post; I lost track of time. But not to fear, this week you get two updates! One today and one on Wednesday! Then it's back to once a week on Monday.

Thank you all for reading, the favorites, and the alerts. Thank you especially to LunaZola, Ncisfan, and VioletHawk for the lovely reviews! Enjoy the story and please take a moment to review, they are always appreciated.

* * *

"What's this about?" Gibbs asked once Tony flicked the emergency switch. The blue light cast the elevator in an eerie glow. Under the light Gibbs could see how nervous his agent was, the slight sweating, the eyes darting back and forth, the nervous bounce in his step as he paced.

"Ziva—and myself," Tony answered. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and he plunged forward. "She's pregnant, Boss. Two months," the words tumbled off his lips. Gibbs nodded and took a sip of coffee. He wasn't an idiot; he saw the glances between his two agents, the way DiNozzo would jump up every time Ziva moved, the utter care he started lavishing upon her once she returned from sick leave. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Tony asked after a moment.

"You still with her?" he asked. Tony nodded. "You going to stay with her?"

"Of course," Tony replied without hesitation. Gibbs took another sip of coffee and turned his head to the side for a second, studying his senior agent. The fact Tony was telling him was a step in maturity, the fact Tony wasn't running away the minute things became dicey was a huge leap towards adulthood.

"You're going to take care of this child?" he questioned one last time.

"With everything I have. I love both of them," Tony said immediately with a slight fierceness to his voice. Gibbs just nodded.

"Are you expecting a punishment?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "For what?"

"For not being careful, for falling in love with my co-worker, for breaking rule twelve," Tony ticked off the list on his fingers. Gibbs smirked and took a step forward.

"One, you're an adult. Two, you can't help who you fall in love with. Three," Gibbs reached around a slapped Tony's head slightly harder than he ever had before. "You shouldn't have broken a rule. I'll give you that one. Scared, DiNozzo?" he asked conversationally after taking two steps back and another sip of his coffee.

"I'm going to be a father. It's a great responsibility," he said softly. "I don't want to screw it up." Gibbs smiled and clapped him on the back.

"You're going to screw up," Gibbs told him. "You're going to make mistakes. The only difference between you and your father is you have the guts to go back fighting. Never give up."

"I want to marry her, Boss," Tony said. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked at his agent. "I already asked and she said yes." He couldn't help the smile from creeping to his face. Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Of course you did," he said softly. They reminded him so much of himself and Jenny at their age. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if Jenny had gotten pregnant, she was the only one he ever considered being with after Shannon. He pushed the past to the back of his mind as he looked once more at Tony.

"We need to keep Eli off our trail for about three months," Tony continued, "until we can get the license signed."

"Three months?" Gibbs asked. He knew the process wasn't that long. Tony shifted and pulled a card out of his pocket. It had a time and date across the top and it looked well worn.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked, flipping the card in his hand.

"It's my hearing," Tony explained, "to see the Rabbinical Court. I'm going to be Jewish," he said with a smile. Gibbs nodded silently and handed back the card. Tony tucked it back in his pocket.

"How long?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him confused. "It takes a while for the entire process. How long have you been pursuing this?" he asked again.

"A little over two years," Tony admitted. Gibbs did the quick math and stared at his agent.

"You started doing this around the time I went to Mexico," Gibbs concluded and Tony nodded.

"Just afterwards," he said. "We started spending more time together and I thought if I converted—" Tony started.

"She might want you?" Gibbs finished and Tony nodded.

"It became more than that though," he said struggling with the wording. "At first I was going just to be with her, but then I started going on my own. I found something, something good, so I talked with the Rabbi and began the process."

"Does she know?" Gibbs asked, cocking his head to the side. A smile crept to Tony's face as he smiled.

"Yeah, she says by the time of my hearing I'll know more about the faith than she does," he joked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Tony dropped his head and sighed; Gibbs waited, knowing a thought was forming in his Senior Field Agent's mind that he was struggling to communicate. Tony took a breath, raised his head with a serious expression, and looked his mentor in the eye. "I'm not marrying her out of obligation or because this new faith says this baby is my responsibility. I love them and I want to marry Ziva and have this child because they mean the world to me. Yeah, I'm scared out of my mind but I know that if she's with me; everything will be alright," he said in an even tone but the fire in his eyes blazed with unspoken emotions. Gibbs could only nod.

"Damn, DiNozzo, you really are growing up," Gibb said, clapping Tony on the shoulder, and Tony smiled, losing some of the stress that had over taken him in the past month.

"The hearing is in three weeks and I'll know within another week what the verdict is," Tony informed Gibbs who only nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," Gibbs said. "I'll talk with the Director."

"Couldn't ask for anything else," Tony grinned. Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator came back to life, shedding white, florescent light everywhere. "Wedding's about seven weeks after the hearing," Tony said.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, looking at him. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought you might want to come," Tony said off-handedly with a smile. The door dinged and just before they opened, Tony opened his mouth again. "Presents are expected, Boss," he managed to say before dashing between the opening doors. Gibbs smiled and watched as Tony flew to the squad room.

"I'm sure they are," Gibbs said with a smile to no one in particular as he exited the elevator.

XXX

Tony sat in the waiting area, looking at the opposite wall as he tried to work out what he was planning to say. As a recent convert, he didn't know how well his asking the Rabbi to marry Ziva would be taken; especially since they wanted the wedding in less than two months. He leaned his head against the wall and touched the ultrasound picture that resided in his pocket. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant, that a life was growing inside of her. He pulled out the picture and traced the outline of the tiny baby, smiling and imagining the day he would be able to hold his child in his arms.

"Tony, congratulations on your conversion," Rabbi Rav Shmuel interrupted his thoughts. Tony put the picture back in his breast pocket, stood, and warmly shook his Rabbi's hand. Shmuel motioned to his office and Tony followed.

"Thank you very much," Tony replied, "and thank you for all your help. If it wasn't for your guidance and suggestions I would probably be the only man to be rejected all three times," he joked lightly and Shmuel laughed.

"They knew your heart, Tony, and your intention. The Lord rejoiced the day you made your decision and on the day of your mikveh, as did we all," Shmuel smiled. "Now, I know you're not here to talk about the Court's decision. What can I help you with?" he asked, taking off his glasses and setting them aside.

"I have a request and I'm not sure how well this is going to be taken," Tony forewarned and Shmuel nodded. "You know I love Ziva very much; I want to know how to marry her." Shmuel leaned back in his chair and studied Tony for a moment.

"May I ask why?" Shmuel questioned, intertwining his fingers across his stomach. Tony reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the ultrasound photo, placing it on the desk between them. Shmuel sat up and looked at the photo, his eyebrows raised.

"She's pregnant," Tony replied. He couldn't fight the smile that appeared as he thought of their doctor's visit where they heard the baby's heartbeat. "She's a little over 3 months."

"Congratulations," the Rabbi offered and Tony nodded his head in thanks. "Are you marrying her because she's pregnant and the law dictates you should?" he inquired but Tony shook his head.

"I'm marrying her because I love her. I proposed to her because I love her. I also love this baby and will do everything in my power to bring this child up right. I want to do this because I love them," Tony answered, looking Shmuel in the eye. Shmuel studied him for a moment before leaning back.

"When would you want the wedding?" he asked.

"In two months?" Tony phrased it as a question. "If her father finds out she's pregnant he'd call her back. I can't let that happen," he quickly explained.

"I will want to do some pre-marriage counseling but I don't see why that can't work," Shmuel replied. Tony looked at him in disbelief. "You thought I would say no?" he smiled and Tony grinned sheepishly.

"I thought it would be more difficult than that," he admitted and Shmuel shook his head with a laugh.

"I have known Ziva for over three years and you a little over two years. I have seen you two together, personally and professionally. It would give me no greater joy than to marry the two of you. I do require pre-marriage counseling but that shouldn't be too difficult. We can schedule the first session for sometime this week. I like to wait a week between sessions; it gives the couple the time to sit and talk about what happened during the session," Shmuel replied, pulling out his schedule book and opening it. "There's a class starting up on Sunday nights: a series of four classes that are for couples getting married which is also a requirement. There is another class on Wednesday afternoons if you can't make it on Sunday."

"Wait; there are classes and these sessions, that's it? That's all we have to do?" Tony asked and Shmuel nodded. Tony blew out a sigh of relief and smiled. "We'll do it," he said and Shmuel smiled. He made an appointment for Thursday night and left feeling lighter; he couldn't wait to get home—home to Ziva. He climbed into the car and debated calling her but settled on surprising her when he arrived home. He pulled the photo out of his pocket again and gazed at it, the smile growing as he thought about his child. It still felt like a dream, one he didn't want to wake up from. A half hour later, Tony unlocked the door and the smell of dinner greeted him. He placed his keys in the basket, kicked his shoes off next to the table, and threw his coat over the couch before walking into the kitchen. Ziva turned and smiled from the stove where she stirred something.

"How did it go?" she asked nervously, taking the spoon out of the pan and stepping away from the stove. Tony walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them before pulling her into a hug. She melted into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We have to go through a few pre-marital counseling sessions and four classes but that's it. He said two months shouldn't be a problem," he answered. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away a little to look at her. Her smile was infectious and soon he had one too. He bent down and caught her in a gentle kiss, caressing her cheek and tangling his hand in her hair. Ziva closed her eyes and moaned in delight as she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck and he backed her against the counter.

"Two months?" she pulled back a fraction of an inch and whispered against his lips. She could feel him smile and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again. Tony broke the kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up, and spinning her gently in a circle. He set her down before getting to his knees, his face in front of her stomach. Ziva ran her fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp, while Tony splayed his hands across her abdomen.

"Hey baby," he cooed softly, stroking her stomach through her shirt. "It's your daddy. I love you very much; you and your mommy. I love her so much, we're getting married. How does that sound, baby?" he asked. A gentle kick to his hand made Tony turn his gaze to Ziva.

"I think the baby agrees," she murmured, placing her hands over his. Tony stood and captured her in a quick kiss, until her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"I think someone is hungry," he replied and she nodded. He let her go to take care of whatever was on the stove while he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice. He had bought it a while ago and figured this was the perfect moment to celebrate. He carefully poured two glasses of the drink while Ziva made up two plates of fettuccini alfredo—his favorite next to pizza.

"This looks amazing," he commented as they sat. He took Ziva's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, inwardly smiling at the feel of her engagement ring against his finger, and said a prayer before they began to eat.

"It was quick and simple. It has been a long day," she replied. Tony gently squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. They ate dinner, talking about the wedding and plans for the nursery and work. Later that night, after Ziva curled into his arms and drifted to sleep, Tony moved one hand to her abdomen where their tiny child lived. He gently stroked the smooth skin under his worn-out BPD workout shirt, praying for his child, his future wife, and their future life together until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the long delay. It's a long story but this is being published un-beta'ed because I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. If there are any grammar, syntax, or spelling errors, I would much appreciate it if you took a moment and pointed them out so I can fix them.

Thank you to Karla, mysticgirl101, VioletHawk, scubagurl22, and zats for reviewing and thank you all for the favorites and follows. This is a much anticipated chapter so I'll let you get to reading. Please take a moment to review with thoughts and comments, they are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva smiled when Tony stood and extended his hand to her. A soft guitar filled the air as they took the floor and began to sway to the music. McGee and Abby, Abby wrapped snugly in McGee's arms, Jenny and Gibbs, his arm around her shoulder, Palmer and Lee, holding hands, and Ducky watched as they danced.

_And there you stand opened heart—opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
_

Ziva look at Tony with a smile as the words moved around them. It was her song. The song Tony had stumbled upon months ago when he accidently picked up her iPod before he went on a run. He questioned her about the song all day and eventually she told him what it meant to her. He had remembered.

"You thought I forgot," he whispered into her hair, almost reading her thoughts, as he twirled her around the floor. Her bare feet gliding across the shag carpet caused a slight friction that warmed her feet. She snuggled closer to him: to her husband. The word sent her head reeling.

"Yes," she admitted. It seemed Tony had memorized everything about her; her favorite food, favorite color, favorite book, favorite shirt, favorite everything and surely, she thought, something would slip. Today proved her wrong; everything was perfect.

"Let me raise you up," he sang along softly. "Let me be your love."

Ziva's mind wandered as Tony serenaded her and they moved together. She thought about the day they met, to their first major fight, to the day he asked her out and told her he wanted something more, to the first time he said 'I love you', to the night they first made love, when they found out she was pregnant and today when they married. Memories of today washed over her as they moved around the room.

It had started out as a leisurely day. She woke up in their apartment with a single red rose and a note beside her pillow. It brought a smile to her face as she picked up the rose and smelled it; it was sweet and fragrant as if it were recently picked. The note was a simple 'I love you' but written in both English and Hebrew. It made her smile and bury her face in his pillow, enveloping her in his smell. He could be so romantic sometimes that it made her feel like a lovesick teenager.

Knocking on her door made her stand and stretch; she couldn't stop smiling as she touched the small bump that had finally begun to appear between her hips after almost 5 months. Abby and Jenny entered her apartment and helped her gather her things before leaving for the synagogue. They met McGee and Gibbs at the synagogue, Tony was talking with the Rabbi in another room. Jenny and Abby ushered her into another room to get ready.

The entire morning passed smoothly, the three of them laughing and getting ready while trying to stop Gibbs from giving his "Don't kill each other" speech to Ziva. She appreciated the effort but knew that she could never hurt Tony, let alone kill him. Finally, the Rabbi gave everyone their 10-minute warning and suddenly Ziva became nervous. Her stomach quivered and her breathing became erratic but when the doors opened and she saw him for the first time standing there, waiting to take her, she knew this was right. Her nerves calmed and she smiled as he walked towards her to claim her. It was as if she were in a dream; the kind she never wanted to end. He was so perfect in his black tuxedo with a blue cummerbund and white kippot that it brought tears to her eyes. He smiled softly at her and brushed his lips against her knuckles as they stood in front of the Rabbi, under the chuppah Gibbs had made.

Ziva moved her hand that wrapped around Tony's neck to rest against his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat and the necklace she gave him after the ceremony. She grinned as she traced the words she knew so well 'Chai'—life. He was her life and now everyone could see it.

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe._

"What are you thinking?" she whispered. He twirled her and brought her close again, nuzzling her neck and intertwining their fingers. She melted into him, into the safety of his arms and the promise of their rings that shone in the candlelight.

"What I did to deserve you," he told her and she smiled. He was doing it again, making her stomach flip and her head spin.

"What makes you think you did anything?" she asked. "Maybe I am the one who does not deserve you."

"You know some men say their bride is the most beautiful thing in the world," he stated. "I think you had them all beat today," he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Why?" she asked, closing her eyes to the sensations his lips caused against her skin.

"Because they only have their future wives walking towards them," he answered. "I had my future wife and my child walking towards me." Words failed her as what he said sunk in. "I love you Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo," he told her.

"I love you too," she smiled, never failing to speak those words readily.

_For your love is changing me._

"Ani O'hev O'Tach re'aya," he said and it made her smile.

"You have been practicing," she softly accused him and he gave her his famous smile. He let the accusation hang as he spun her around the floor. "Today was perfect," she told him and he nodded.

"I think I may have a piece of glass stuck in my shoe," he told her, his face stoic but his eyes twinkling with the joke. She shook her head but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"It's tradition," she said and he nodded.

"It symbolizes the destruction of the temple," he said solemnly with a nod. "Although I like what we said, marriage is forever," he kissed her ring. "At least ours is."

_May I love you._

_May I be your shield._

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down._

"Ours is," she echoed with a nod, looking at her new ring. It was beautiful; the same gold as her necklace and engagement ring, with the words _Ani Ledodi Vedodi Li_ engraved on the inside. Once more, Tony captured her in a kiss. It was sweet and held promises of the days and years to come but right now it was his overwhelming love that made her sigh in contentment.

"And if I have?" he asked. "Maybe I've learned a few new things," he admitted but considering he was hiding what he learned made her suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and searched him, trying to figure out what he learned. Knowing him, he could have learned something practical, a movie reference or something that would make her roll her eyes. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You don't get to figure out what I learned until later tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ziva sighed and listened to the vocals as the song ended and the applause of her friends brought her back to the real world. The wedding had been amazing and the reception was beautiful but this is what she was looking forward to, the gathering of her closest friends back at their apartment.

"I didn't know you could dance Tony," McGee said. Tony shrugged as Ziva walked to Gibbs, who beckoned her over. He let her slip away but missed the warmth she offered instantly.

Ziva listened to Tony and McGee jib back and forth good-naturedly as she walked to Gibbs. He was standing next to Abby who had taken over control of the music. He was whispering something to Abby and she nodded.

"Do you need something?" Ziva asked as Gibbs placed a hand on her lower back. He looked at her and pulled her a little to the side. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he quickly replied. "I was…wondering…if you would do me the honor and dance with me?" he asked. Tears stung Ziva's eyes as she nodded. Gibbs nodded to Abby and led her to the dance floor, Tony taking Gibb's place standing next to Jenny.

A jazz number filled the air and Ziva looked at Tony, who smiled and nodded while snapping his fingers and bobbing his head along with the song. Gibbs placed his hand on her waist and started moving around the room. She smiled and started moving with the beat, swinging her hips back and forth.

_Someday when I'm awfully low, _

_when the world is cold, _

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

"Sinatra?" Ziva asked and Gibbs nodded, looking at her. She knew why he was doing this; she knew he would never get the chance to dance with his own daughter. "Thank you," she whispered. "I know what this means to you."

"Kelly always liked this song," he told her, spinning her and causing her to smile. "I used to play it for her when she was born. It would make her stop crying."

"Tony plays Sinatra all the time," Ziva told him. "I think he would have been better off being born in the 30's," she grinned at her own joke. Gibbs smiled as he twirled her.

_There is nothing for me_

_but to love you,_

_and the way you look tonight._

Ziva laughed as she saw Tony dancing with Abby. Gibbs smiled as Ducky extended his hand to Jenny and she laughed as he twirled her into his arms. McGee had taken Lee and was leading her around the living room. Gibbs looked at Ziva, the smile growing softer and his ice-blue eyes melting as he looked at her.

"You two are good for each other," he said gruffly. "Just don't kill him," he warned. Ziva snorted at his chance to say a little of his speech. "If Kelly had lived…I imagine you two would get along," he said slowly, brushing hair from her face. "You, her, and Abby would have been trouble," he chuckled but she heard the sob behind it.

"When Jenny and I worked together in Europe," Ziva started slowly, "she would talk about her former partner." Gibbs looked at her questioningly but let her continue. "She told me how she regretted leaving him behind, how much she loved him, how much she wished she could see him and hold him again. It was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered hoarsely and Ziva nodded.

"She still loves you Jethro," she said. "You are not out of time."

"Your words or hers?" he asked sincerely. She could see the need of the answer in his eyes.

"Hers," she replied instantly. "With a little encouragement," she added with a slight cock of the head and a twinkle in her eye. Gibbs could only smile.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?_

They picked up the pace a little, keeping to the beat but Ziva knew their attention was elsewhere—she was watching Tony and Gibbs was watching Jenny. He twirled her unexpectedly and it caused her to stumble a little, she gave him a wry look while he acted none the innocent.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked but she shook her head.

"It is still early," she answered. "We have agreed that we do not want to know the sex."

"Abby is going to be disappointed, she's already started a baby pool," he informed her. Ziva shook her head but grinned at her friend good-naturedly.

"She will have to wait like everyone else," she said with a smile and Gibbs laughed. The song ended and Ziva smiled at her friend. "Thank you," she sincerely whispered, putting one hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off and gave her a gentle hug.

"Thank you," he told her, kissing her forehead before letting go. Gibbs squeezed her hand once more and found Jenny as Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I didn't know you could dance, Boss," Tony said, resting his head on her shoulder. Gibbs shrugged.

"Picked it up in Europe," he said nonchalantly but Ziva noticed the small wink he sent to Jenny and the slight blush that crept up her neck and settled low in her cheeks. McGee walked over and held out his hand, much to Tony's amusement.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Ziva nodded, taking his hand. She didn't recognize the song or the song after in which she danced with Ducky. She had fun and laughed and for one night, she was nine again dancing with Ari and Tali in her childhood attic with an old phonograph and even older records. She spun and twirled, her bare feet along the carpet became her slippered feet across the wood floor and the stereo music turned into old Hebrew folk songs. The war was not looming overhead and Mossad was just a distant dream. She was a child again and she had found her prince.

"Good night," Abby said one last time, giving Ziva another hug. It was almost 3:00 in the morning causing Ziva to wonder if they should be saying 'good morning' instead of 'good night'. She brushed the thought from her mind and turned to her friend.

"I will be back in ten days Abby," Ziva reminded her as McGee pulled on her arm. Abby let go after a second, McGee shooting her an apologetic look. Gibbs had been trying to get everyone out since 12:30 and recently succeeded. Palmer and Lee had been the first to leave at 10:30, Michelle stating she and Jimmy had to get home to tuck in her sister. Ducky soon added to the increased pressure and before long, everyone was headed for the door.

"See you next Wednesday," McGee said shaking Tony's hand and giving Ziva a hug and a peck on the cheek, whispering his congratulations yet again. He wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders before they left, Abby sending one last wave before disappearing down the hall.

"Good night my dear," Ducky said, taking Ziva's hands in his. "Congratulations."

"Good night Ducky. Thank you," she said with a smile. He grinned and gave her hands a squeeze before a hug. He moved onto Tony as she looked at Jenny. No words needed exchanged between the two old friends: only a raised eyebrow, a quick glance at Gibbs, and a wry smile.

"See you next Wednesday," Jenny finally spoke, giving her friend a hug.

"If you do not let him take you home…" Ziva mock threatened in Jenny's ear softly before letting go and holding her friend at arm's length, observing her. Jenny only rolled her eyes but the hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth gave Ziva the knowledge it was her intention all along. She nodded her approval with a smile.

Jenny moved to Tony, leaving Gibbs standing in front of Ziva. He opened his mouth to say something but Ziva shook her head before giving him a small smile and a nod. She knew what today had been for him; she had seen the unshed tears the whole day and knew it helped.

"See you next Wednesday, Boss," she said slowly with a grin, her hand extended. He waved it off and gently wrapped her in another hug and she gave his cheek a kiss as he let go.

"I expect you at 0700 sharp," he said with a warning gaze at Ziva, placing his hand on the small of Jenny's back though the glint in his eye countermanded his warning. Jenny smiled knowingly.

"Of course," Ziva replied, with a semi-serious nod. Gibbs shook Tony's hand before walking Jenny out the door and down the hallway. Tony closed the door, watching their boss' interaction while Ziva smiled. Sometimes he was so clueless.

"Gibbs and the Director?" he questioned after closing the door, turning to her. She nodded and he shook his head with a smile. "I was right," he shook his finger, walking towards her. "I knew they had a previous thing," he enveloped her in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"As happy as I am for Jenny," Ziva told him, "I do not want to talk about work for the next ten days," she ran her hands up the front of his shirt, one settling on his cheek while the other tangled in his hair. The kippot he could rarely wear brushed her fingers and brought a smile to her lips.

"Really?" he whispered in her hair, his hands roaming of their own accord. He picked her up and carefully carried her to the bedroom. "I have a few things that I've thought about at work; concerning you and me on your desk, my desk, the bathroom, conference room, MTAC…" he let his sentence drop as he closed the door.

* * *

Have a great day and DFTBA!


	6. Chapter 5

I really haven't been gone, fanfiction has been refusing to upload anything for me! Not sure what that's about but it's working now so here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure :) This is unbeta'ed so if you find any errors, please tell me and I'll be happy to fix them.

* * *

"I had a classmate named Nathan, didn't like him," Tony said as he picked up another book. Ziva groaned and threw her head back on the arm of the sofa. She shifted and rubbed her back;, the baby had been kicking all day and now her lower back hurt. "What about Jacob?" he asked, looking up from another book.

"Jacob was the name of a childhood friend," she replied thoughtfully after a moment. "Add it to the list." Tony picked up the pad of paper and wrote 'Jacob' under the other three boy names they had agreed on. He set down the pad of paper down before settling behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm going to massage your back," Tony answered. "Keep reading," he said as he started massaging her lower back. Ziva groaned in pleasure as she felt the baby shift and settle down. At 28 weeks, the baby was still free to move around but it was also growing stronger so whenever the baby kicked or shifted, it sometimes hurt.

"Rebecca," she offered.

"I like it," Tony nodded. "Add it to the list." He watched as she wrote the name down on her own pad of paper before she stashed it behind the pile of books sitting around her.

"Who knew it would be this hard to pick a name," she murmured, massaging her temples. Tony moved his hands and started tossing the books into the chair with one hand while keeping Ziva from stopping him with the other.

"Those are not ours," she told him firmly. "If we damage those, we have to pay for them. The library will be very upset."

"The library won't care," he retorted as he took her hands in his, massaging her palms. "A name will come, we have to give it time," he said softly, moving from her palms to her arms. She relaxed into his massage. "Who do we really care about?" he rhetorically asked. Ziva snorted.

"Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer," Ziva ticked the names off easily. "I am beginning to think we have no life outside of work." Tony chuckled when she answered the question; she still missed some of the finer points of the English language.

"Okay, well as much as I like Ducky and tolerate Palmer we can cross Donald and James off the list," Tony said. Ziva looked at him with a quizzical gaze. "If we name the munchkin after someone it should be a name we like and Donald reminds me of my grandfather and James…well I'd only think of the autopsy gremlin and I really don't want that with our kid," he reasoned.

"Okay, Donald and James are off the list. But they were never on the list in the beginning," she pointed out. "So how can we—" Tony held up his hand and she stopped talking. An idea formed and he smiled.

"We like McGee and Gibbs, right?" he asked. Ziva slowly nodded, trying to connect the dots herself.

"We are not naming our child McGee or Gibbs, Tony," she chided, rolling her eyes.

"What about Leroy Timothy?" Tony offered. "It honors our family here and it sounds good with our last name," he said.

"Leroy Timothy DiNozzo," she rolled off her tongue. It wasn't too heavy of a name and an image of a little brown-haired boy with a mischievous grin popped into her mind, causing her to smile. She liked it. Another thought entered and she tilted her head back against his shoulder to look him in the eye. "And if it is a girl, what about Caitlin Abigail?" she said softly. Pain flashed through Tony's eyes for a brief second as the name brought back memories of the woman, but he nodded.

"You two would have gotten along, you know," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "I wish you could have met her," he lamented softly.

"Do you think she would mind?" Ziva asked, but Tony shook his head in the negative.

"I think she would have loved it," Tony whispered, kissing her cheek. "You would have loved her," he told her. "Although you two would have constantly joined forces against me," he noted. Ziva snorted.

"I am sure, eventually, we all would have come to an understanding," she slowly stated. "You would stop being annoying and we would not kill you." Tony laughed but nodded.

"Or you would've fought to the death over me," he joked. Ziva rolled her eyes and squeezed his knee, causing him to jump a little. He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck with a smile.

He continued to massage gently and Ziva leaned back into his chest, silence surrounding them for a moment. "Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo or Leroy Timothy DiNozzo," he said slowly. "I love it." He placed his hands over her stomach, rubbing softly as he kissed her.

XXX

Ziva sighed as she looked around the living room; it was sparkling clean. The floor vacuumed, the windows shining, the blankets folded, the couch and chairs looked impeccable, and the DVDs and books arranged alphabetically. She glanced to the kitchen and saw the gleaming counter tops, the sparkling empty sink, the immaculately clean appliances, and the wood floor waxed to a shine. She knew the hall, two bathrooms, bedroom, and nursery looked the same way; everything in the house had been cleaned, re-cleaned, dusted, and straightened over and over again. In short, she had too much time on her hands and it was driving her nuts. At 38 weeks she was officially on maternity leave from NCIS and had nothing to do. Every book she read told her she was going to go through a 'nesting' phase where she would want to clean everything in preparation for the baby. She thought the books were lying. She felt she was cleaning to alleviate the extreme boredom that had her itching to get outside.

_That is it_, she decided as she stood; she was not going to sit around the house one more minute. She grabbed her keys and cell phone before locking the door and walking the two flights of stairs to her car. It felt good to be out of the apartment, to breathe the fresh spring air, feel the slight breeze dance across her face, the warm sun beating gently down on her skin. She easily slid into her car, due to the fact she didn't have much of a baby bump. It was a blessing she realized soon enough; other pregnant woman she had seen were always struggling and she was still very mobile late into her pregnancy.

The drive was pleasurable, the radio playing softly in the background as she took the familiar turns to work. At 11:15 in the morning there was practically no traffic, for D.C., and she smiled to other drivers as she wound her way around the streets. She stopped at the all too familiar coffee shop and greeted the barista with a warm smile as she bought coffee for Tony, McGee, and Gibbs, and a decaf tea for herself.

"Ziva! I didn't see you yesterday—everything all right?" Lucy, the barista, asked with a genuine smile as she fixed the orders. Ziva smirked. Lucy had worked at the coffee shop, putting herself through college for almost 2 years. She happily supplied the team with their daily fix, or in Gibbs case 'fixes', of caffeine and was one of the first to congratulate them on her's and Tony's pregnancy and wedding.

"Good morning Lucy. I am officially on leave," she replied as her hand went to her stomach, the baby shifted and Ziva smiled.

"Really? How far along are you?" she inquired as she handed over the drinks in one of the cup holder trays.

"38 weeks, 39 by the end of the week," she answered. Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you were so far along! I thought you were only 30 weeks. Tony was here earlier and he didn't say anything." She said with slight confusion but she just smiled. "Well congratulations and get plenty of sleep," she grinned.

"We're trying but between being pregnant and work, it's harder on Tony than me," Ziva grinned with a laugh.

"Have a great day," Lucy smiled and chuckled. Ziva nodded and bid her a good afternoon before climbing back into her car. Pulling into the Navy Yard was almost too much fun; it felt so good to be out of the apartment and back to work even if she was only visiting. Henry the security guard greeted her jovially as she passed through and he sent her off towards the elevators with a wave and smile.

The elevator ride up to the 3rd floor was calm and she breathed deep the familiar air, ; it invigorated her somehow and she felt the worry, anxiety, and the general feeling of going stir crazy slipping away as the elevator rose. The doors opened with the ping she remembered as she stepped onto the third floor with its horrid orange walls and generic partitions. The hum and buzz of the workday surrounded her as she stepped off and walked over to the bullpen, disappointed to see the team was either out or dispersed through the building. She really wanted to see Tony but settled for visiting Abby first. She set the drinks she bought on their respective recipient's desk before grabbing her own tea and heading towards the back elevators.

"Ziva! What are you doing here?" Abby's shriek of surprise made Ziva smile and laugh as her friend enveloped her in a gentle hug.

"I was going crazy sitting at home; I decided to come for a visit," she replied as Abby ushered her into a chair.

"Does Tony know you're here?" Abby asked as she took a seat of her own. Ziva shook her head.

"I brought them all coffee and I left it at their desks. Being the highly-trained investigators they are, I am hoping they figure out I am here," she retorted with a grin and Abby smiled.

"Well, I'm running tests on some computer accounts for the boys upstairs. You want to sit down? It'll take a while," Abby motioned to her chair and Ziva nodded. She lifted herself easily into the chair and watched as Abby moved around her lab with skill and ease.

"Is there any other case?" Ziva asked as she settled into the chair.

"Not that I know of; Gibbs hasn't called me about any incoming evidence," Abby answered. Ziva nodded, taking small sips of her tea to calm her queasy stomach. They continued talking for several minutes until the soft ding of the elevator made them both turn around. Ziva smiled as she saw Gibbs and Tony walking towards the lab, both holding the coffees she bought.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab. Ziva shrugged and jumped off her chair, steadying herself at the disruption of her balance.

"There is nothing to do at home. Everything has been cleaned and I hate being shut inside all day like…like Rumpelstiltskin," she explained. Tony smiled and walked over to her, enveloping her in his arms and placing his mouth next to her ear.

"It's nice to see you," he whispered, kissing the side of her head as he moved to stand next to her.

"I think you mean Rapunzel. She was locked in a tower while Rumpelstiltskin helped spin straw into gold," Abby explained.

"I thought they didn't know each other," Ziva stated. Abby looked at her, confusion evident in her features.

"They don't, you're confusing fairytales," Tony corrected. "Anyway, why is everything clean? The doctor told you to take an easy," he inquired. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"It's called 'nesting' DiNozzo," Gibbs answered. "Didn't you read any of those books?"

"That is a lie." Ziva said slowly. "'Nesting' is code for extreme boredom."

"Nesting is a psychosomatic reaction to the baby coming, ; it's been studied," Abby argued. Gibbs couldn't help but grin as his Senior Field Agent fought with Abby about the scientific proof of 'nesting.'

"Alright," Gibbs said, breaking up the argument. "DiNozzo, you have your cell on you?"

"Yeah, Boss," Tony answered, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket. Gibbs nodded.

"Neither of us have a case. Take her out to lunch and a movie or something before taking her home. If we need you, I'll give you a call," Gibbs instructed and Tony nodded. "You," he said, turning on Ziva, "are on maternity leave. This is the last time you get to pull this stunt. , Tomorrow and the day after until the baby arrives, you are to stay at home. If you don't, you will be on cold cases and paperwork for three weeks once you come back. Understand?" Ziva stared at him but he held his ground.

"Fine," she finally conceded after a few minutes. Gibbs nodded and pointed to the elevator. Ziva grabbed her tea, gave Abby a hug, and stormed out of the lab towards the elevators.

"Great, you made her mad," Tony groaned as he made sure his cell phone was on loud and ran after Ziva. Gibbs only shrugged.

"Eh, you can deal with it," he smirked as he watched his co-Supervisory Agent join his wife on the elevator. Gibbs shook his head as he boarded the other elevator; if she couldn't stand to be on maternity leave for two days he really wondered how she was going to be for two more weeks.

XXX

Tony pushed away his plate and took a sip of his coke, nodding to thank the waiter as he cleared away the plates. Tony looked over to Ziva, who was eating a piece of chocolate cake as if it were the last piece on earth, and smiled. He rubbed her arm and she smiled at him, offering him a bite. He gently took the fork from her hand but turned it around and feed it to her. Ziva giggled and graciously took the bite, snuggling closer to him as he put the fork on the plate and pushed it away.

"You're in a better mood," he commented lightly and Ziva shrugged and smiled. When they first got into the car to go to lunch, she had been angry…livid would be a better word. It had taken 10 minutes and the first bites of a chicken salad sandwich for her to forgive Gibbs, and therefore him. Or rather, for her hormones to play tricks on her and make her—in his own words: lovey-dovey. He had to admit, he loved it when Ziva became cuddly and buried herself protectively in his arms, but he also loved his wife for the strong, sassy woman he knew her to be.

"I am not trapped in the apartment anymore," she replied, taking a sip of her lemonade. Tony grinned and kissed the top of her head. He moved his hand to her slightly rounded abdomen and gently rubbed the bump as they watched the traffic pass for several moments.

"You were never trapped," he gently told her. Ziva turned and looked at him with inquiring eyes. "I just wanted you to stay safe; I never said you had to be Rapunzel," he said with a smile.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she wrongly corrected. Tony shook his head but didn't argue. He took out his wallet and handed his card to the waiter as he passed.

"What do you want to do with your afternoon?" Tony asked, placing his arm around her shoulders. "We could go to a movie or a bookstore. We could—"

"The park?" Ziva asked. "I want to be outside," she explained and Tony nodded. A slow grin grew on his face until he smiled. She pulled back and stared at him, he would normally squirm uncomfortably under such a stare but this time he wasn't saying a word.

"I have an idea," Tony said. He took the receipt from the waiter, quickly signed it, and helped her from her chair. He brushed his hand against her lower back and led her from the café, opening her door once they reached the car.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he turned left onto 1st. He only smiled and took her hand, winding his way through the streets of DC. Ziva sighed and rolled down the window, enjoying the slight breeze that entered the car. She knew he wouldn't say and she didn't feel much like making him tell her. Her hand found its way to her stomach, rubbing her abdomen absentmindedly as she watched the streets of DC pass through her window, enjoying feeling their baby moving around and the occasional bump or kick. About ten minutes later, Tony pulled onto a side street and turned off the car. Ziva looked around: she knew this place.

"The Lincoln Memorial, Tony?" she questioned and he nodded. He opened his car door and a few seconds later, offered his hand to Ziva. She took it, looking around the National Mall. It wasn't crowded, being the middle of Wednesday, but there were a few tours with school-aged children and several with tourists. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the Reflecting Pool.

"You wanted a park, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then trust me on this," he told her, leading her to the path around the pool. He never moved his hand from her waist as they strolled around enjoying the fresh spring day.

Ziva breathed deep the lightly scented air; the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom. She had to admit, even though it wasn't what she was expecting when she asked for a park, it was beautiful and nearly empty. It had taken almost half an hour before a tourist group caught up with them. Tony gently led her to the side as they passed. She smiled when she saw a little boy amongst the group holding tight to his mother's hand as he pointed to the trees and monuments; her hand rubbed her abdomen as she thought about their own son or daughter doing the same thing in several years. Tony kissed the side of her head and she looked at him with a smile.

"Want to sit for a moment?" he offered but she shook her head, she was feeling better than she had in weeks and the walk helped stretched the muscles that were begging to go for a run. They made two laps around the pool before Tony demanded they take a break. She was more tired than she realized when she sat and leaned her head against Tony's shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and the mixture of the gentle breeze, the warm sun, and her husband's ministrations relaxed her more than she thought possible.

"Did you enjoy today?" he asked later that night as he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close. Ziva snuggled closer and nodded into his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him as he turned off the light.

"Yes, very much," she answered several seconds later, exhaustion evident in her voice. Tony kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep.

"Good. Night, babe, I love you," he whispered. She only hummed in response and Tony smiled before joining her.

* * *

Now that fanfiction is working (I hope...) I'll update again in a week. That's always my master plan; a week between updates but life and computer problems get in the way. As always, reviews are welcome and have a great day!


	7. Chapter 6

I should probably mention that I'm in the last year of my B.S. in Engineering...which is why it takes me forever to put up a chapter.

Thank you to all those who still read this and a special thanks to Kaylarina, easylion, ncisXpsych12345, dark but so Lovely, and stargatesg1973 for the lovely reviews! I do read them and even if I don't respond they make me smile :)

And because you all have been so patient, I'm going to upload several chapters today! Because it was my birthday on the 5th, I'll upload the next five chapters. Sound like a deal?

Enjoy!

* * *

"One more push Mrs. DiNozzo," the nurse said brightly. Ziva growled at the nurse but took Tony's hand as she waited for the next contraction. Despite her training, both in the IDF and Mossad, she lacked preparation for pregnancy; specifically labor. Never in her life had she experienced such pain. She once fell from almost 27 meters, broken her wrist, her ankle, bruised the entire side of her left body, and still managed to complete her mission of swimming across the Dead Sea and climbing the subsequent cliffs. The pain she remembered then paled in the comparison of the pain she was in now—but the pain of her fall was also deadened by the morphine pills she swallowed by the handful and this pain was hardly deaden by the epidural.

As the countdown began, she found strength in what Tony whispered to her. She couldn't make out specific words; she only knew he was trying to encourage her. The contraction started and she gritted her teeth as she began pushing, focusing her want to scream into physical energy.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" the doctor said as cries filled the room. Ziva dropped in exhaustion, gulping air, as the doctor and nurses busied themselves around her. Tony leaned close and placed a cool cloth over her head; it was like Heaven. She was so hot, she could feel her hair plastered to her forehead and neck as she gasped for breath. She felt something cold pressed against her lips and opened her mouth. An ice chip fell in and coated her mouth in relief; she turned and offered the best smile she could manage at her husband.

"You did an amazing job," he told her as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. She sighed at his words and searched the room for her son. Tony helped her sit up a little as the nurses busied around her. Several minutes later a nurse brought a bundle of blankets over; a moving, crying bundle of blankets.

"Ready, mom?" the nurse asked before she gently placed the bundle on Ziva's chest. Instinctively her arms wrapped around the tiny life and held him fast to her.

Tony had thought he loved Ziva with all his heart but the instant he looked at his newborn son he knew that he loved this little boy more than anything in the world. The little person who stared back captured his gaze and he couldn't look away. He was absolutely perfect.

Ziva felt the weight on her chest and knew that her life would never be the same again. Looking at her son was the best feeling she ever experienced. She felt her love for him so much that her heart almost exploded in joy. He was perfect in her opinion; blue eyes with a hint of her olive coloring and a patch of brown hair on his head.

"Do you have a name picked out?" a nurse asked, holding the birth certificate. "If you don't that's fine," she assured but Tony looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Leroy," Ziva answered, not looking away from her son. "Leroy Timothy DiNozzo." She could not believe how perfect he looked. She felt Tony lay next to her once the nurses were done cleaning her up and she shifted their son so he could properly look at Leroy. He rested his head on her shoulder as he traced the outline of Leroy's face.

"He's wonderful," Tony whispered and Ziva could only nod. A nurse came over and took Leroy, Tony calmed her protests but she still kept a hawk's eye as they worked with their son. They gave him back after several minutes and time flew as the nurses busied themselves around the new family.

"Alright, we're about to move you back into your room," a nurse told them a little while later. Leroy had fallen asleep on her chest and they just watched as he slept, Tony had moved to cradle Ziva into his side but he couldn't tear his eyes from his son.

"Leroy?" Tony asked, taking the question from Ziva. The nurse smiled, all too familiar with anxious new parents.

"He is going with you but we have to put him in a bassinet," she told them, pointing to the portable crib. Tony looked at Ziva and nodded once before moving to the crib. The nurse shook her head with a smile; she had seen many parents who could silently communicate but these two were in a league of their own.

Ziva only allowed the nurses to move her when she was sure Tony was watching Leroy. As soon as the bed locked in place in her room, Ziva sat up and she watched Tony and another nurse wheel the bassinet into the room. A nurse tried to push her back down but soon let go when Ziva glared at her. Tony moved the crib next to the bed, causing Ziva to relax.

"Lay back," he told her and she obliged quickly, leaning against the propped-up bed. The nurse came over and gently lifted their son out of his bassinet and handed him to her, her arms instinctively curling around him, cradling him. He was still asleep and she smiled, her previous fears quickly forgotten.

"The doctor will be right in," the other nurse told them, leaving them alone with a smile. Ziva shifted on her bed, allowing Tony to join her again as they watched their son sleep.

"I have to say," Tony said, "we make a pretty baby." Ziva smiled but the door opened before she had a chance to respond. The doctor walked in with a smile, flipping through the chart.

"Everything went well and looks good," he told them. "Just don't be surprised when he wakes up hungry," he said with a grin before delving into specifics. After the doctor left Tony took Leroy so Ziva could take a shower but she was back within ten minutes, her wet hair tied into a loose bun at the base of her neck.

"You could have stayed longer," Tony told her but she shook her head as she gently climbed back onto the bed.

"I couldn't," she told him, holding her arms out. Tony smiled as he gave Leroy back to her before joining her on the bed. Ziva relaxed into Tony's chest as he carefully placed his arms around her. She wanted to say more but she couldn't find the words; she couldn't stand to be apart from her child. For months he had been with her, a constant companion, and to be able to finally touch him? To hold him? She couldn't put into words how it physically hurt her to be apart from Leroy.

"I know," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her arm. He saw the way she would rub her abdomen and smile when Leroy moved, he had been with her for nine months and she needed to hold him. He did understand. A soft knock resonated through the room a short while later.

"Come in," Tony called, carefully getting off the bed. Gibbs and Jenny walked in, Gibbs carrying a duffle bag while Jenny carried balloons and a few stuffed animals. Ziva sat up a little more, a smile on her face as her friends came in. Gibbs set the bag down on Tony's bed before coming over and giving Ziva a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," he told her as Tony poked the bag with curiosity. Jenny grinned at Ziva as she set the balloons in the corner and placed the stuffed animals around the room.

"What'd you bring boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs sat next to him; Jenny sat on the edge of the bed, conversing quietly with Ziva. Tony watched as Ziva carefully gave Leroy to Jenny and smiled at the two cooing over him.

"Stuff," Gibbs answered, grabbing the bag and placing it in Tony's lap. "For you; I remember these days and you'll need that," he pointed to the bag. Tony opened the bag curiously and grinned as he found two heavy blankets, a pillow, some snacks and a flashlight. Tony also found a wrapped package but Gibbs took it from the bag quickly.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"This is for Leroy," Gibbs said. Tony nodded and pulled out the pillow and one of the blankets placing it on his bed and grinning at the print.

"Thanks boss," he said, smoothing the OSU blanket over the bed. Gibbs grinned and patted Tony's knee before they joined Jenny and Ziva's conversation.

"Abby and McGee are waiting," Gibbs said a little while later. He handed Leroy back to Ziva with a smile. Gibbs was also the only one, besides Tony, whom Ziva trusted completely with her new son. He had instantly bonded with his surrogate grandchild and godson and didn't mind when Tony jokingly called him 'grandpa'. Leroy had opened his eyes when Gibbs held him, cuddling into the man's arms before promptly falling asleep.

"Get lots of rest, you're going to need it," Jenny said with a smile, placing another kiss on Leroy's cheek before hugging Ziva. She gave Tony a side-hug before leaving. Gibbs gave Ziva a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking Tony by the shoulders.

"You're going to do good," Gibbs told him, looking his partner in the eye. Tony nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Gibbs," Tony said after they parted. Gibbs nodded once more and turned to leave. He wasn't gone a minute when another knock sounded on the door.

"Abby?" Ziva said with a smile and Tony nodded. "Come in," she raised her voice. Her guess was right: Abby and McGee came in, Abby holding a vase of white roses and McGee holding another bag.

"Aw!" Abby exclaimed as she entered the room quietly. "What's his name?" Tony looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Meet Leroy Timothy DiNozzo," she said, tipping the bundle a little to reveal the sleeping child. Abby simpered and McGee smiled. Abby turned to McGee, who didn't have a look of surprise on his face, and hit him on the chest.

"Did you know?" she asked in a slightly threatening tone.

"We asked him if we could use his name," Ziva replied. "He promised to keep it secret."

"What if it was a girl?" she questioned.

"We'd be asking you if we could use your name," Tony answered. He glanced at Ziva and got the permission he needed before continuing. "If it was a girl, her name would be Caitlin Abigail."

"If you promise to have a daughter, I'll let you use my name," she said with a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"We'll get right on that," Tony said sardonically with a smile before offering McGee a spot on his bed. "What's in there Probie?" he asked, poking McGee's bag after he set it between himself and Tony.

"Something for him," McGee said pointing to Leroy, who currently resided in Abby's arms. "It's a collection of things from me, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky. What's that?" he asked, pointing to the box Gibbs left.

"It's for Leroy from Gibbs," Tony replied. "We had to promise to open it when we were alone," he shrugged his shoulders. Abby's squeal of delight as she held Leroy made Tony and McGee turn to her.

"He's so precious," Abby cooed, making Ziva smile. Tony stood and placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder as they watched their friends. The bag of presents was a success: bottles, onesies, outfits, blankets, toys and a portable changing table filled the diaper bag. In addition to all of the other gifts they received at the baby shower, Tony was sure Leroy would have enough clothing for the first two years of his life.

"Alright, visiting hours are over," the nurse said, interrupting the small group in the room a little while later. Ziva smiled as McGee handed Leroy back to Tony.

"Say good night to Uncle Probie, Leroy," Tony said with a smile, waving one of Leroy's hands and looking at McGee.

"If he grows up to call me that…" McGee threatened, leaving Tony to imagine the punishment. Tony only grinned, causing McGee to eventually chuckle. "Good night guys," he offered, leading Abby to the door.

"Sleep well!" Abby said before leaving with McGee. The nurse went through their new nightly routine, reminding them of their responsibilities before bidding them a good night. Tony looked at Ziva and she nodded with a smile; he grabbed the package Gibbs gave her and carefully climbed up on the bed with her as she opened it. He smiled as he bent down to kiss Leroy, sleeping contently on Ziva's chest.

"Open first," she read the envelope before handing it to Tony. He opened the letter and another envelope fell out packed with cash. Ziva held it up and he shrugged. He read the letter.

"The present isn't much, but it is something that Kelly always liked," Tony read. "The money is from Abby's bet. Thought I'd split it 50/50 with you," Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"There is 800 dollars in this envelope," Ziva said in awe. "This many people bet?" she asked.

"Must have," Tony replied. "Open the box," he asked, tossing the letter and money on his bed. Ziva took the package and carefully unwrapped it, revealing a plain box. She lifted the lid and a soft 'oh' escaped her lips as she took in the handcrafted wooden toys. Tony picked up a simple ring as Ziva trailed her fingers over one of the letters he had made.

"This is…" she didn't have words. She looked at Tony; his jaw had dropped open as he ran his palm around one of the circles.

"Amazing doesn't begin to describe this," he said softly as he reached for one of the letters. They were made from cherry and had been sanded smooth, no chance of a splinter. Each letter was proportional and each shape was perfect. Gibbs had taken extra time with this.

After setting Gibbs present aside, Tony climbed into his bed. Ziva eyed the heavy blanket he had pulled around him almost jealously, the thin blanket the hospital had supplied was barely keeping her warm, and without warning, Tony stood up and draped the blanket over her before digging in the bag Gibbs got him. He pulled out the other blanket and threw it over himself before lying down as Ziva snuggled up with the blanket he gave her.

"How'd you know?" she asked softly.

"Just did," he said. "Call it a gut feeling," she could almost hear the grin as he said it. "Go to sleep, you've done amazing today," he said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before drifting to sleep.

Once he was sure she was asleep, Tony silently thanked Gibbs for the flashlight. He turned it on low and shone it at the floor, lighting his way as he left a sleeping Ziva and Leroy behind. He carefully closed the door before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Gibbs," his boss' gruff voice rumbled through the phone.

"It's me," Tony told him. "You were right, those were useful things to have," he said with a smile. Tony could hear the knowing grin Gibbs had on his face. "And boss, those toys…I don't think 'thank you' covers what those mean to us," he said solemnly.

"I'm glad you like them," Gibbs replied. "Now is there a reason you called me or is this purely social?" he asked and Tony smiled at his wry joke.

"I was wondering what Eli was being told about her hospitalization," Tony asked, getting to the reason of his call.

"Ziva was injured and requires at least three months of medical leave," Gibbs told him. "Should appease him for a while."

"Thanks boss," Tony smiled, running his hand through his hair. "And thanks for the money, we—uh, enjoyed learning we profited from the bet," he said with a smile.

"Don't thank me, thank Jenny. She's the one who persuaded me to give you half," Gibbs said and Tony decided he didn't want to know how she persuaded him if it cost him 800 dollars.

"Good night boss," he said.

"Take care," Gibbs said and Tony could swear he heard the smile before hanging up and joining his family.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated! Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 7

This one is a little short but the next chapter will more than make up for that :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey," Tony's voice broke through the calm silence of the night. Ziva looked up and watched as he walked across the room and sat next to her on the couch, placing an arm around her, watching as she nursed Leroy.

She heard him whimpering over the monitor about 15 minutes ago and carefully de-tangled herself from Tony's arms before padding softly through the apartment into the nursery. The light from the streets diffused through the curtains and created a soft glow in the room. She walked over to the crib and peered in; two blue-brown eyes stared back and Leroy cooed as she picked him up.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly, cradling him in her arms as she made her way to the family room. "You, ben, are like you Daddy. Are you going to grow like him?"

Ziva settled on the couch and lifted her nightshirt, Leroy latching on quickly and she stroked his head as he nursed. She was lost in thought when Tony came in and smiled as he sat next to her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him as she returned her gaze to their son. It was amazing how he had grown in two months; how they had grown as a family in two months. Their co-workers had dropped by a few times; Jenny and Gibbs, McGee and Abby, Langer, Ducky, even Lee and Palmer came by after work for an hour or two. They loved the visits but they loved being alone more, loved spending their time together.

"You didn't wake me," he told her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I heard Leroy crying and I wanted to get up because I love being with both of you in the middle of the night. No worries, no job, and no stress, just us, a family," he said and it made her smile. "Is he really hungry?" he asked.

"He is your son," Ziva joked. "He is always hungry," she smiled as Tony grinned. He opened his mouth to say something but the shrill ring of the phone cut him off. Leroy jerked a little at the noise but Ziva calmed him quickly before turning to Tony with a quizzical expression.

"Who would call at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked in wonder but she shook her head, confusion etched in her brow. He reached behind them and grabbed the phone. "DiNozzo residence," he said.

"Please hold for the Director of Mossad," Ziva hear a heavily accented voice through the phone. She turned to take the phone but Tony kissed her forehead as he stood.

"Don't worry," Tony said, trailing his fingers along the curve of her chin. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he waited.

"Ziva?" a deep voice questioned through the phone.

"No, this is Tony," he corrected.

"Ah, Special Agent DiNozzo, it is a pleasure to speak with you again," Eli said in a calm tone. "I am wondering if my daughter is around."

"She's occupied at the moment, can I pass along a message?" he said carefully, playing with an apple that was sitting out on the counter.

"Occupied?" Eli questioned. "With what could she be possibly be occupied?"

"Well, sir, you did call us at 2:30 in the morning," Tony pointed out. "Could you call back in about 6 hours? I'm sure she'll be available then," he tried.

"_Us_?" Eli stressed and Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you about that," Eli said. The words settled in Tony's mind and he suddenly knew what the call was about. He set the apple aside and placed his free hand on the counter stiffly.

"Yes sir," Tony said slowly. "We're married."

"I heard," Eli replied stiffly.

"Seven months next week," Tony offered with a smile. Eli may not like the fact they were married but he loved his family. "I don't mean to be rude but it is very late here, I promise Ziva and I will call you first thing tomorrow," Tony said before he hung up the phone. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he couldn't find a reason to care. He walked back over to the couch, unplugging the line as he set the phone in the cradle. He didn't want any more surprise calls especially once they had all fallen asleep.

"What did he want?" Ziva asked as he joined her again on the couch. He bent down and brushed a kiss across the head of his son before brushing a kiss gently across her lips.

"To talk," he answered, trailing his fingers along her cheek. He could see the worry in her eyes and placed one arm around her shoulders and the other across her abdomen, holding her close, careful not to jostle Leroy. "Everything will be alright. I promise," he told her and she nodded. "Nobody is going to take you away from us."

Ziva looked at the child in her arms, her child. Sometimes the love she had for him suffocated her, as if she was drowning. She traced his perfect face and relaxed, Tony would take care of her. He had not broken a promise yet and he would do everything he could to keep her.

"I love you," she whispered to her son and husband. Tony placed his hand on Leroy's head and kissed her cheek, returning the words. He shifted so she could lay her head on his shoulder while still nursing Leroy. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it across them, making sure to cover her feet. They lay in silence; Tony ran his fingers through her hair as the gentle sucking sound of Leroy feeding filled the air.

"Is he done?" he asked a little while later, when the noise stopped. Ziva nodded. Tony took his son and placed him on his chest, Ziva tucking into his side. He began stroking her back and soon she began snoring softly. He smiled as Leroy shifted on his chest, he could feel Leroy's heart against his and it became a gentle lullaby causing Tony to drift to sleep.

Ziva paced as she talked with her father while Tony sat on the couch rocking Leroy in his arms. Thankfully, she was speaking in English but every now and then a Hebrew string emitted from her and he was sure she was swearing. She hadn't taught him any swear words—save for the ones she "taught" him in bed but those were more of an estimation than an exact translation. He shook his head to clear those thoughts as he focused on what she was saying.

"Aba, there is nothing you can do," she said again for the fourth time, Tony sadly decided to keep count. She had been on the phone for 30 minutes trying to talk with her father. She growled into the phone and Leroy whimpered at the angry sound and moved in his arms, Tony rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know little man, I don't like it when Mommy's upset either," Tony comforted the baby as he watched Ziva pace around the family room.

"I am grown and married. I have a child and husband," she reminded him for the sixth time. Tony was sorry he decided to keep track. She sat down with a huff on the sofa next to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder for comfort. Tony leaned over and placed a kiss to the top of her head. He let her fall into him before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you still loyal to Mossad? To Israel?" Tony heard Eli ask and Ziva nodded before speaking.

"Aba, I love my county and I do not forsake it," she answered. "Tony is Jewish now, he converted," she informed him, glad to have the chance to say that bit of information. In his pause, she looked up at Tony who smiled back. She touched his cheek softly but Tony turned his head and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand. It made her heart melt and her smile told him silently. He grinned roguishly and she rolled her eyes but leaned back into him.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Ziva nodded to something Eli said in Hebrew.

"Yes Aba," she agreed. "We will be there. Shalom," she said before hanging up. Ziva sighed as she looked at the phone and threw it into the chair opposite her, glad to be done with the conversation. She had wanted to throw it against the wall but decided that would scare Leroy and break the phone so she settled for the chair.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as she took Leroy.

"He is coming here on business in two months," Ziva told him, taking Leroy in her arms and stroking his cheek. "All he asks is that we join him for dinner whenever he is in DC. He will let me keep my job and I will not be deported," she sighed again.

"He's letting us stay together," Tony reworded. "It's not like we need anyone's permission but it does make life easier if your father approves." Ziva nodded and buried her head into Tony's shoulder, letting the past half hour melt away. "How often is he in DC?" Tony asked.

"About three or four times a year," Ziva answered. "He wants to know his grandchild," she told him with a smile and Tony nodded. He knew that having her father's approval meant more than she cared to admit and frankly, he cared too.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Have a wonderful day!


	9. Chapter 8

This mega-chapter is brought to you with a whopping total of 5,297 words. And is complete and total fluffy family time with the DiNozzo's. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony smiled as he watched his son sleep. He rarely got the pleasure of being awake and at home when Leroy was asleep, specifically on his birthday. His birthday—Tony couldn't fathom four years had flown by and that his son was now four years old. He watched as Leroy turned in bed, burying his head into his pillow before letting a soft snore escape his lips. Tony felt, rather than heard, Ziva as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his arm.

"He's growing up so fast," she murmured and Tony agreed. He shifted and moved so she was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"It seems like yesterday we brought him home," he added with a smile. "All of the sudden, here we are with an infant. Do you remember how scared we were?" he asked and Ziva chuckled softly as she looked around the room. It hadn't changed much in four years, a new bed and a few new toys but the soft green walls had always greeted them, along with the overflowing amount of toys and clothes bought by their co-workers—his surrogate family.

"I remember you being scared of giving him a bath," she reminded him. "I will never forget you apologizing to him as you put him in the water." Tony quickly tightened his grip around her waist and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek as he remembered the moment.

"I remember when you couldn't remember how to change his diaper," he recalled. "I think it took three calls to the maternity ward?" he joked. Ziva sighed in his arms as the memories flowed around them; four years worth of memories and they couldn't help but smile. They continued watching until the sun peaked through the curtains causing a thin beam of light to trail along the floor.

"Everyone will be here soon," she reminded him but Tony shook his head.

"It's only 6:00 in the morning, they'll arrive at around 10:30," he told her. "We have plenty of time."

A shrill ring caused them to spring apart, looking for the offending phone before it woke the sleeping child. Tony grabbed his cell phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"DiNozzo," he said softly.

"Tony, it's Michelle," Lee's voice carried through the speaker. "Amanda's really sick. I can't come over today; I'm staying home with her."

"Alright," Tony said, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. "Take care of her and if she's not doing better by tomorrow take her to the doctor," he ordered and he could almost see her nodding over the phone.

"Okay, bye," she said hurriedly as she hung up. Tony sighed as he tossed the phone onto the bed. Great: even though it was Leroy's birthday his team still had weekend duty and now they were down a man. At least they were able to make it through Saturday without a call, maybe their luck would hold and they wouldn't get a case until tomorrow.

"Is everything okay?" Ziva asked coming into the bedroom and sitting next to him. Tony nodded and smiled, pulling her onto his lap before kissing her. It was gentle and slow, he was kissing her because he loved kissing her. She smiled after several seconds before responding, moving to straddle his lap and wrap her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

"Lee called," he told her after several minutes. "Amanda's sick so she's not coming today."

"This also means that you are down a man," Ziva frowned and Tony nodded before sighing again. "What are you going to do?"

"Suffer being a man down," Tony said. "Langer is out of town and I can't ask you to take her spot," he tightened his arms around her waist. "Leroy needs someone here."

"Maybe Gibbs will help," Ziva said thoughtfully. "Or Jenny. She was an excellent agent," she reminisced. Tony shook his head but grinned at her reminiscent expression.

"Want to share a few of those memories?" he teased. Ziva grinned and bent down, her head next to his ear. His eyes grew wide and his fingers dug into her thigh as she explained the finer details of something she wore once to 'persuade' one of the bodyguards of a terrorist for information. "Where'd you hide your gun?" he finally asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a coy smile. It slowly faded, replaced with a genuine smile and the hardness in her eyes softened as she released the past and Tony smiled at her in return. "It is in the past, now I have you and Leroy," she said, pulling herself into the present.

He knew it was hard on her to remember the past sometimes: the things she had done still haunted her in her sleep. At first, she was reluctant to open up but after discovering she was pregnant, she started talking. In the beginning, she was afraid he would leave, wanting nothing to do with her and her past but after one of her worst stories, he held her tight as she cried and promised he would never leave. Still, stories emerged that he never knew about but he never made a sign a leaving and now it only took minutes, instead of hours, for her to return from the past.

I love you," he said, looking her in the eye, as he gently lay down. Ziva stretched out on top of him. He began running his fingers through her hair and felt her completely relax on him, smiling at the effect of the simple touch.

"I love you too," she replied and Tony smiled. They continued to lay there, Tony running his fingers through Ziva's hair and running his fingers up and down her back while Ziva traced nonsensical patterns onto Tony's bare chest and arm. Every few minutes one would lazily kiss the other, exploring and tasting in an unhurried fashion. They knew it would never lead to anything, just contentment in each other. They watched the sunrise slowly fill their room with new light as they took in the quiet of the day, until the patter of feet alerted them to the sound of their son coming into their room.

"Momma! Daddy!" Leroy shouted as he ran down the hall and into their room. Tony turned his head and smiled as the little boy ran and scrambled onto the bed, a stuffed elephant clutched in his tiny hand.

"Hey little man," Tony greeted, pulling the boy into his side. Ziva shifted to Tony's side and turned her head to smile at her son as he curled in between them. She reached out and smoothed his hair before rubbing his back.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said. "Happy birthday." Leroy looked up at her from Tony's side with a smile before squirming and moving his elephant under his head as a pillow.

"When are Grandma and Grandpa coming?" he asked his eyes wide with anticipation. Ziva chuckled and looked at Tony with a grin.

"Not until later buddy," Tony answered. "First we have to get breakfast and then we have to get dressed. Maybe if you're lucky, you could open a present before everyone gets here," he tried to temp and it worked. Leroy's eyes lit up at the mention of a present.

"First, breakfast," Ziva reminded and Leroy nodded. She slowly moved and sat up, taking Tony's hand as he stood and gathered Leroy in his arms. Leroy was chatting away about today and she half listened as she moved to the kitchen and began making pancakes. Tony set Leroy in his chair before getting him a cup of juice.

Breakfast passed smoothly, the special Mickey Mouse pancakes with blueberries made Leroy smile. Tony grinned as he pulled Ziva onto his lap as they watched their son enjoy his birthday breakfast. The bath following wasn't as fun, somehow syrup and blueberries had gotten stuck in Leroy's hair and Tony spent the better part of 15 minutes slowly washing Leroy's hair to make sure he was clean.

"Can I wear the shirt Uncle Tim gave me?" Leroy asked once Ziva had taken him into his room, leaving Tony to clean the shower from the blueberries.

"Which one?" Ziva asked, setting him down before drying him off.

"The blue one," he answered. "With the letters where you work on it." Ziva nodded and remembered the shirt; it had mostly been a joke gift, McGee saying how Leroy would look good wearing the NCIS emblem, but Leroy loved it all the same and wore it proudly.

"Of course," Ziva smiled, tickling Leroy once he was dry. She stood and rummaged through his closet for the pinstriped, button up shirt. It was a nice shirt; a baby Oxford with the NCIS seal over the left breast pocket. She turned and saw Tony picking Leroy up and helping him button his pants, explaining gently that the button has to go through the hole to work. "When did you come in?" she asked, taking the shirt off the hanger.

"A few minutes ago," he said with a smile. "Why, did your Mossad ninja senses not alert you to my presence?" he said in a playful voice. She rolled her eyes but didn't answer his question, from that he obtained his answer. "If you want to take the first shower, I can watch him," Tony offered, holding out his hand for the shirt.

"Thank you," she said handing him the shirt and gliding out of the room. He started to open the buttons but a noise in the hallway made him turn to the doorway.

"Hello?" McGee's voice drifted through the hallway. Leroy ran through Tony's legs, leaving his room, and throwing himself into the arms of McGee. The agent picked the boy up and swung him around before hugging him close.

"Uncle Tim! Aunt Abby!" Tony heard Leroy shout as he walked through the apartment to find Abby and McGee held captive by the four year old. Leroy was in McGee's arms but had put his arm around Abby's neck and pulled her in for a hug; it was quite amusing.

"Where's your shirt?" McGee asked and Leroy pointed to Tony who made his presence known.

"Daddy has it," he smiled.

"Good morning," Tony grinned as he gave Abby a hug. "You're early," he said as he took Leroy, giving them a chance to catch their breath. He quickly finished dressing Leroy, chastising him softly for yelling in the house, as Abby helped McGee set their bags of presents on the table.

"You complaining?" McGee asked. "We could always leave," he motioned to the door but Tony shook his head. Tony put his arm around McGee and led him to the couch, Abby following. They sat down next to each other and set Leroy between them. Abby quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him onto her lap, snuggling with him as they watched Tony.

"You two get to spend quality time with your nephew," Tony announced, grabbing the controller and scrolling through the recorded shows, "while I get ready." He found what he was looking for and Leroy clapped his hands excitedly as he turned up the volume.

"Sesame Street?" he asked and Tony nodded. Leroy began singing along with the opening theme as Tony kissed him on the head and left for his room. He folded his sweatpants and placed them back into the drawer before heading to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn off as he opened the door.

"Where's Leroy?" Ziva asked as she stepped out of the shower. Tony's mind was completely blank for a second as he took in his naked wife—his naked, wet wife. He moved closer and pulled her into him, not caring that he was getting wet himself.

"McGee and Abby arrived early," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her body. Ziva turned in his arms to grab a towel but Tony stopped her, backing her into the door of the shower. He skimmed his fingers along her shoulder, down her arm, and intertwined their fingers before placing gentle open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone.

"McGee and Abby are here," she warned in a low breath. "We should not—"

"They have the TV on, Leroy talking, and we are two and a half rooms away," he informed her. "If we're quiet, we can do whatever we want." Tony moved a fraction of an inch to open the shower door. Ziva stepped gracefully over the ledge as Tony backed them into the shower before closing the door. He bent down and captured her lips in a heady kiss, pulling her flush against him as he turned on the water.

Ziva smiled as she headed towards the bedroom door forty-five minutes later, her fingers trailing over Tony's back as she passed him. He looked up and caught her smile, forming one of his own before taking her hand in his. She paused as Tony turned and pulled her into his chest, placing his chin on her head.

"I love you," he whispered. Ziva returned the hug for several moments before she pulled away. She leaned back and gazed at his eyes; they were calm and soft and filled with love.

"I love you too," she told him before leaving his embrace. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it to finish getting ready. Ziva pulled the door closed behind her before walking down the hall where the sounds of Sesame Street and Leroy greeted her.

Ziva sunk into the chair next to Abby and greeted both her friends with a smile. Leroy jumped off the couch and climbed onto her lap, leaning back into her chest, before returning to his show. Ziva wrapped her arms around his small body, kissing the side of his head.

She couldn't believe he was four, it really did seem like yesterday he was born. She remembered what he was like as a newborn and compared that to the child she held today. He retained the darker colored skin but it wasn't as dark as hers was, it appeared he had a slight perpetual tan. His hair…she had no idea if he had her unruly hair or Tony's wild hair but it rarely cooperated and held the light brown coloring of each of them. His eyes had been from her; they were a deep chocolate that sometimes reminded her of Ari. He had changed but it had all been for the better.

"Penny for your thoughts," Abby's voice interrupted her thoughts. Ziva smiled, turning her head to face her friend. How could she explain her thoughts? She never thought she would live to see 25 but here she was with a husband and child. It filled her with a sense of wonder and amazement that she couldn't articulate.

"He is a good boy," she decided to say softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Leroy's head. Abby smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is," Abby smiled. Footfalls made Ziva turn around in time to find Tony enveloping her in a hug and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ti amo," he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile. He reached out to ruffle Leroy's hair as he moved around the chair and sat on the arm. She reached out and smoothed his hair down in the back, her fingers grazing over his kippot. It brought a smile to her lips, Tony always tried to wear it whenever he could and today was one of those perfect days. They watched the last 10 minutes of Sesame Street in silence save for Leroy's happy chattering with the TV. Tony smiled at his son as he ran his hand up and down Ziva's arm.

"How much longer?" Leroy whined once Tony turned off the TV. McGee and Abby snickered at the complaint, he sounded exactly like Tony when it was 4:50 on a Friday afternoon.

"About 10 minutes," Ziva answered. "Enough time for a present?" she turned to Tony with a questioning look.

"Present?" Leroy asked quickly, engaged in the conversation. Tony smiled and pulled a package out from behind his back.

"Happy birthday Leroy," Tony said as he handed him the box with a kiss on the head. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulder as they watched Leroy open the box. He took the sparkly, silver bow off and motioned to Abby who leaned forward. Leroy smiled as he placed the bow on Abby's head.

When he opened the box, Ziva held her breath. He had been asking for a kippot for several months and at daycare he wore one during prayer, she only hoped he liked the ones she and Tony had picked out. Her worries vanished as Leroy squirmed in excitement after he lifted the lid. He picked up the Sesame Street kippot with awe as he looked at his parents. Out of the three kippots they bought, the one Leroy was holding was probably her favorite; it had all of the Sesame Street characters silk-screened onto the fabric.

"Really?" he asked and Ziva nodded. She pulled him into a quick hug, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Really," she repeated. "Happy birthday," she told him, helping him secure his new gift on his head.

"You're growing up buddy," Tony said, leaning in to give Leroy a hug. "It's going to be your bar mitzvah soon," Leroy giggled at the thought.

"No Daddy," Leroy corrected. "That's forever away," he stretched his arms out apart as far as he could to emphasize his point. Tony and Ziva chuckled as he turned to Abby and McGee to show off his new gift. They knew he was growing up fast but they also knew he was enjoying his childhood, something neither of them could really lay claim too.

"—and then we go to the zoo!" Leroy yelled in anticipation of his birthday. A knock on the door pulled Tony away from his seat and he smiled when he heard Ziva gently correct him for yelling inside.

"Hey Gibbs, Director," he greeted Gibbs and Jenny as they entered. Jenny gave him a quick hug before passing him to go to the living room, leaving Gibbs to hand Tony the package he was carrying. Tony almost dropped the bag, amazed at the weight.

"You're not planning on building a boat with him, are you?" Tony joked as he set the bag carefully on the table. "Because we don't have a basement and his room is definitely not big enough."

"Boat's at my house, apparently the garage is big enough to fit it and the car. This is for his birthday," Gibbs retorted with a smirk as he joined Jenny in admiring Leroy's gift. He wasn't entirely sure if the boat was a joke Tony sighed with the gut feeling that the present he was holding was something that Leroy would love and irritate himself and Ziva.

"Where's Ducky and Lee?" Jenny asked once he joined the group again. "Are they running late?"

"Ducky is meeting us at the zoo and Amanda's sick," Tony said. McGee turned quickly to his boss and Tony nodded. "Lee's not coming today."

"That means if we get called…" McGee almost groaned and Tony nodded.

"We're by ourselves," he said quietly. The two men looked at each other, knowing the other's thoughts. They had worked together, just the two of them, right after Kate died and when it was just them at work again, those memories started surfacing again.

"Let's hope you're not called," Jenny interrupted their thoughts. Tony slowly nodded, breaking eye contact with McGee to turn to Ziva He held out his hand and she took it, gently squeezing with a small smile on her lips.

The zoo party, being a success, made Leroy start asking for animals of his own. Currently he wanted a monkey, something that Ziva found funny. She remembered a case where the suspect had a pet monkey—a capuchin monkey if she remembered correctly. Leroy's voice pulled her back to the present; he was so excited at the prospect of a monkey that he was starting to raise his voice.

"I would play with it all the time and I would take care of it!" he promised as she unlocked their front door, ushering him inside. The party was fun and the company even better but thankfully, no one had followed them home giving them a chance to be by themselves for the evening.

"No pets," Tony said, lugging the bags of presents in under his arms. "No pets of any kind," he reiterated as he closed the door with his foot. Ziva took one of the bags with ease and smiled as Tony struggled to right himself after the change of weight.

"Chinese for dinner?" Ziva asked changing the subject. Tony nodded as he set the bag down beside the couch. She went into the kitchen to order as Tony turned to Leroy.

"Okay buddy, time for a bath," he said, herding Leroy to the bathroom.

"Why?" Leroy asked. "I'm not dirty."

"Because you had animals crawling all over you," he replied. Tony opened the bathroom door and turned the water on as Leroy undressed and threw his clothes in the hamper. "What was your favorite part of the day?" he asked as Leroy climbed into the bathtub. Tony opened the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount into Leroy's waiting hands before jumping up onto the vanity.

"When Uncle Tim made you and Grandma fall over," Leroy answered, rubbing the shampoo into his hair. "Uncle Tim is funny," he commented and Tony smiled. The zoo, for Leroy's birthday, allowed him to touch some of the smaller animals—which unfortunately included all sorts of bugs and reptiles. When the trainers brought out a hissing cockroach McGee had backed away so fast that he knocked in Tony who knocked into Jenny who ran into the wall causing pamphlets to fall like snow around the three of them in a heap on the floor. Thinking back on it, it reminded him of a Three Stooges moment.

"What was your favorite animal?" Tony asked. "Besides the monkey," he added quickly. He could see Leroy thinking as he stood under the spray with his head tilted to the side.

"The parrot," Leroy decided with a nod. Tony smiled and turned his head at the sound of the knock. Ziva was leaning against the doorway watching him with a small smile playing on her lips. Tony opened his arms and she quickly moved into his embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Dinner is ordered," Ziva announced. Tony pressed a quick kiss to her lips and laughed at the gagging sound Leroy made.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked innocently.

"Kissing girls is gross," Leroy explained, pulling a disgusted face to prove his point. Tony and Ziva laughed but Tony pressed a finger to her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"You're right buddy," Tony said to Leroy while looking at Ziva. "But your mom's a pretty good exception," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, listening as Tony talked with Leroy about the zoo and again shooting down the idea of a pet. She moved to the doorway as Leroy got out of the tub, handing the pajamas she had grabbed to Tony as he finished drying off Leroy.

"What about Jethro? He's a good dog," Leroy pointed out as they made their way to the table. Tony looked at Ziva and nodded; they had to admit, McGee's dog was well behaved.

"That is because he was trained by the best," Ziva said, grabbing plates and forks. "And who are the best?" she questioned.

"Marines!" he answered enthusiastically. Tony chuckled and stood to answer the door when the doorbell rang.

"You have been spending too much time with Grandpa," Tony replied when he came back with his arms loaded with a bag of food. Ziva quickly took the bag and began divvying up the containers.

"You haven't told Daddy the best part, have you?" Ziva asked Leroy as she poured a small amount of lo mein onto his plate.

"What's the best part?" Tony asked cautiously.

"I'm going to be a Marine," Leroy said so seriously that Tony looked at Ziva. She nodded.

"You know, we work with Marines," Tony said digging into his own food after saying a prayer over their food and a special blessing for Leroy.

"They're nice," Leroy said and Tony had to hold back a laugh. While it was true the Marines and Sailors guarding the Navy Yard were courteous, he wouldn't jump all the way to 'nice' for some of them.

"And we respect those who guard our country, don't we?" Ziva questioned and Leroy nodded solemnly. Out of everything they wanted to teach him, respect for country and the military were high on their list. Whether it was because of their jobs or because Ziva had been a part of the Israeli Defense Forces, they wanted him to know it was an honored job.

Dinner passed neither quickly or silently; hours passed as they talked about their day and the presents he had received. Ziva taught them a few Hebrew words and phrases, Leroy absorbing what she said like a sponge as Tony struggled with some of the pronunciation. They enjoyed each other's company, the hours whittling away and soon it was 8:30.

"Alright, you know you still have one more present to open," Tony said standing, reminding Leroy of the present his team and Gibbs' team, sans Ziva, had made them promise to open before Leroy went to bed. Leroy lit up but didn't jump and run to the couch; he slowly stood and handed his plate to Ziva, who rinsed it and handed it back, before putting it in the dish washer and turning to Tony and raising his arms. Tony grinned at Ziva as he picked up his son; he had woken up at around 7:00 and hadn't had a chance to get a nap.

Tony carried Leroy to the couch, where he set his son and sat next to him. Ziva grabbed the bag and looked quizzically at Tony who nodded; for the bag size, the thing weighed a ton. She placed it on the coffee table in front of Leroy, who took the card and handed it to Tony to read.

"For a wonderful grandson who just turned four," Tony read, flipping to the inside. "Hoping this year is better than the year before. Love you very much, Grandma Jenny, Grandpa Gibbs and the rest of the team," Tony finished, handing the card featuring elephants playing soccer to Leroy. He turned to Ziva who was smiling at the semi-horrible rhyme. It was cute, to be sure, but still cheesy.

"Do you want to open your present tonight? Because you could always open it tomorrow," Ziva jokingly offered and Leroy looked at her as if that were the craziest notion on Earth which made her and Tony laugh. She picked up the package and carefully set it on the sofa between Tony and Leroy. Leroy carefully pulled down a side of the bag and pulled out the top item, a box about as big as a breadbox. Quickly he tore into it and Tony met Ziva's gaze: now he knew why Gibbs wanted them to open this present last. Leroy pulled out a hamster cage.

"I got a pet!" Leroy said excitedly as he dug through his bag revealing a water bottle, a food dish, food pellets, bedding, a hide-away, a wheel, and what looked like toys. At the very bottom of the bag Leroy pulled out another envelope and handed it to Tony; Ziva had taken everything and began washing it. "What does it say?" Leroy asked, climbing onto Tony's lap. Tony opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

_Tony and Ziva,_

_We know you oppose pets but the kid is four, let him at least have a hamster. Go to the pet store close to the Navy Yard tomorrow morning, there is a hamster on reserve that the team picked out. Enjoy your new family member._

"It says they picked out a hamster for you," he told Leroy who began dancing around.

"I got a hamster," Leroy said in a singsong voice as Tony stood and chased him around the room.

"Not if you don't get to bed, mister," Ziva said, coming out of the kitchen. Leroy nodded and ran to his room. Tony turned and captured Ziva by the waist.

"How do you do that?" he asked and Ziva only smiled. "You're not going to tell me, are you," he clarified and she shook her head. Together they tucked Leroy in, each reading him a bedtime story and Ziva saying a blessing over him before turning out the lights.

"A hamster," Tony reiterated, coming into the kitchen to help clean.

"At least it is small enough we can take it with us," Ziva tried. "A hamster is trip-sized." Tony grinned as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think you mean travel-sized babe," he corrected. "You've been here for about five years, how is it you're still getting things wrong?" he joked as they laid the pieces and parts out to dry.

"I speak five languages, English is the hardest to master," she shot back but the smile on her face told Tony it was in jest. He slung his arm around her shoulder as they finished in the kitchen and walked into their bedroom, stopping once more to admire their son as he slept.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, we make a pretty baby," Tony whispered to Ziva as they closed Leroy's door. Ziva smiled and nodded as they entered their bedroom.

"Have you…have you given thought to having another child?" Ziva asked quietly once they were in bed, they were facing each other with Tony wrapping his arm around her waist. He sighed but smiled.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I love you and to see Leroy and how perfect he is—could you imagine how beautiful our daughter would be?" he asked. "Have you?"

Ziva nodded and smiled. "But would it be fair to bring another child into this family with the crazy hours we work?" she asked. "Leroy does not mind going to work with us but what happens when we're in the middle of a crazy case and we cannot go home? We cannot bring two or three children to work and pass them off to Abby or Ducky or Jenny when we get called," she brought up a good point.

"There is no perfect answer Ziva," Tony said slowly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Do I want more children? With you, undoubtedly but maybe we should wait. It's not like we're running out of time; I'm 40 and you're 29, we don't have to make a decision tonight," he finished. Ziva nodded but an expression crossed her face and Tony couldn't place it. "What's wrong?" he asked but she laughed.

"You are 11 years older than me," she laughed. He joined in and for several moments, the room echoed with laughter.

"You're just now realizing that?" Tony asked after they had calmed down. Ziva shrugged.

"I do not think I have ever truly thought about it before," she offered. "It does not matter; I love you, that is what matters," she smiled. Tony bent down and captured her in a sweet kiss.

"I know we want to put off having any more children," he whispered against her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and clavicle. "But we could always practice." He didn't have to look to know Ziva was smiling. Thoughts of more children or hamsters or age differences fled that night; they loved each other with a passion some only dreamed about and that was what mattered.

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated :) Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 9

Another longer chapter. I try to aim for about 3,000 words per chapter-that sounds like a good length and I have to say this was probably one of my favorite beginnings :) Enjoy!

* * *

Gibbs felt someone watching him. He set his file down to look at his godson. The David grin broke into a DiNozzo smile as Leroy caught his grandfather's attention. Gibbs cocked his head to the side and watched as his grandson walked around the desk and climbed into his lap. The seven year old was now a staple at the office, knowing the Navy Yard better than most of the senior agents—himself included.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked with a smile after the boy had settled down.

"No," Leroy said with a shake of his head as he started playing with the file folders lying on the corner of the desk.

"Where's your Dad?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of coffee. Leroy made a face at the bitter drink and Gibbs chuckled. Once Leroy had accidentally grabbed his coffee cup, thinking it was the hot chocolate Ziva bought for him, and the absolute disgust on his face still made him grin.

"Down with Aunt Abby," he replied. "When is Mom getting back?" he asked. Gibbs shrugged.

"Don't know kiddo. Whenever she is done interviewing the witness," he said. "Is your homework done?" he asked and Leroy nodded. Gibbs fixed him with a stare and Leroy nodded again.

"I promise," Leroy said and Gibbs smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair. Leroy moved to fix his kippot but Gibbs quickly righted it on his head for him. Leroy smiled at him.

"You know what you could do?" he offered. Leroy's eyes lit up.

"What?" he asked quickly.

"Help me file these folders," he waved to the stacks sitting on his desk. The boy's eyes fell.

"I think I'll watch my movie," he decided, and Gibbs grinned. He climbed off Gibbs' lap and was halfway to Ziva's desk to grab his DVD player when the elevator dinged. He whipped his head around and a smile broke out as Ziva and Langer left the elevator.

"Mom!" he yelled. Ziva dropped her bag by her desk just in time to scoop him up and hug him to her. He wrapped his arms around her and locked his legs behind her as she wrapped his arms completely around him and kissed his cheek.

"I don't get a welcome like that?" Tony announced from across the room, feigning hurt. Leroy turned in Ziva's arms and shrugged.

"She got here first," he said, causing Ziva to grin and Tony to laugh.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo," a voice drifted down bringing attention to the catwalk where Jenny and Vance stood. "A moment please," she told them before walking into her office followed by Vance. Tony sighed and dropped a file on his desk before walking over to Ziva and Leroy, her eyes questioning him but he shook his head.

"I don't know," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze before joining Gibbs who was already halfway up the stairs. He jogged up the stairs but his wife's laughter made him turn around. He smiled as he saw her sitting on her desk joining Leroy as he watched a movie. She had her back to the movie, more interested in watching Leroy as he watched the movie. Tony suppressed a chuckle; she did the same thing with him. She wasn't a fan of movies and settled on watching him as he watched movies. It was something that he loved about her.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice cut through his moment. Ziva glanced up and caught his eye as he turned. He sent her a wink and a smile; she coyly smiled at him before setting her gaze back on Leroy. He quickly joined Gibbs at the top of the stairs before following him into the Director's office.

"There has been an emergency meeting," Jenny said the moment the doors closed. "I will be gone for three weeks. Assistant Director Vance is visiting from LA and will be acting Director in my absence," she told both agents.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked but she shook her head.

"I can't tell you, all I know is I will be gone and out of contact," she shot Gibbs a glance at this statement and Tony could tell they were having another silent conversation; he would ask what Gibbs knew once they left.

"We'll make sure the agency gets sold to the highest bidder this time," Gibbs replied so seriously Tony wondered if it was only an inside joke or if it actually happened before. Jenny relaxed at the statement and smirked.

"I will leave at 2100 tonight," she slowed down, relaxing her posture. "I just want you both to know, that's all," she said, nodding her head.

"Are we free to go?" Tony asked, pointing to the door. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"You are free to go Tony," she said. She shot a look at Gibbs, which Tony did not fail to recognize and smirked as they left the office.

"Something you want to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs finally said as they walked down the stairs. Tony grinned at his moment.

"You know, women like articles of clothing when leaving a significant other behind," he said quickly, "A shirt, sweatshirt, jacket, something they can wear in public," he clarified. A stinging sensation emanated from the back of his head and made him stop in his tracks. It had been a long time since he received a Gibbs slap.

"She already drinks the bourbon DiNozzo," he retorted. "You want me to give her my clothes?" he walked by Ziva, who was trying her best to hide a smile and ginned at her as Tony looked at him flabbergasted.

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. Today had not been a good day and later that night he had to go to dinner with Eli. He was in town and they had set up the date weeks ago but Tony hoped against hope Eli would call and cancel their dinner. Vance was making work hell; breathing down their necks had made it impossible to do anything. Tony threw his bag into the corner of the bedroom with Ziva's and sat on the bed, breathing out slowly.

"Dad!" Leroy called from down the hall. Tony stood and walked to his son's room where the 8-year-old held three ties. "Which one should I wear?" he asked, holding each tie in front of his blue shirt. Tony smiled; he couldn't help but smile when his son was around. Having Leroy around made everything better; his bad day was already better just being in his presence.

"That one," Tony pointed to the middle tie; it was black and white pinstriped in a diagonal pattern. "Need help?" Tony offered and Leroy nodded. Tony bent down and carefully tied the tie around Leroy's neck. "You look very handsome tonight," Tony said and Leroy smiled. "Your grandfather will be very proud of you."

"Are we going to the Embassy?" Leroy asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, buddy," Tony answered. "All done," he said, smoothing the tie over the front of the shirt. "If you promise not to read too far ahead, I'll let you read our book while your mom and I get dressed," Tony bargained.

"How far?" Leroy asked his whole face lighting up at the opportunity.

"Stop at chapter 4," Tony told him, handing him the worn copy of _Zathura_. Leroy took the book with enthusiasm before running from his room to the couch, throwing himself belly first on the cushions.

"What did he need?" Ziva asked from the bathroom.

"He wanted to know which tie to wear," Tony said. "He reads like you and dresses like me," he shook his head as he quickly combed his hair before donning a pair of dress slacks and a dress oxford shirt.

"You gave him the book?" Ziva asked questioningly and Tony could only nod as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look divine," he whispered as he took in the blue dress she wore. It was a simple dress; no fancy straps or cuts or frills but the way it hung her body— "I'm going to be fighting other guys off tonight," he told her as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"It is an old dress Jenny lent me," she told him offhandedly but he shook his head.

"Honey, it's not the dress, it's you," he whispered into her neck as he placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. Ziva leaned into his ministrations for a few minutes before pulling herself back to reality.

"Dinner with my father first," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "Then we can come back here for dessert," she smiled. Tony nodded with a grin and finished getting ready, throwing on a tie that matched Leroy's with a smile; Leroy always liked it when they dressed similarly.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked making sure he was presentable.

"The restaurant on 18th, Taberna del Alabardero," Ziva told him. Tony's jaw dropped. Taberna was a place for serious businessmen, a place where multi-million negotiations took place. He had been there once but it was for work; he had to bring in one the waiters who had been an eyewitness of a murder. Even at 3:00 in the afternoon, it held executives who wouldn't bat an eye at the $50-a-plate prices—which only went up after dark.

"That's a nice place," he commented and Ziva rolled her eyes. She had first interviewed the witness at the restaurant during the dinner hour, exposing her to the type business that went on at night.

"It is," she agreed. "But what grandfather makes his grandchild go to such an upscale restaurant?" she asked, Tony nodded.

"Power play?" he asked and she nodded.

The trip to the restaurant was silent, Ziva mentally berating her father while Leroy played the video game system McGee had gotten him for his birthday. Tony was going under the speed limit, trying his hardest to delay the inevitable but Ziva touched his arm and he stepped on the gas a little. He silently found her hand and gave it a little squeeze; he too was worried about what Eli would say.

For the past 8 years, the relationship between Ziva and her father was amiable, but the relationship between Tony and her father was strained at the best. Eli never fully trusted Tony and always dropped hints about Ziva and Leroy living in Israel, never Tony. It didn't matter how much Tony had done or what Ziva said, Eli didn't like Tony and even didn't like Leroy to an extent. The poor boy had done so much to please his grandfather but everything was met with cool indifference. It made Tony's blood boil that Eli had insisted on these meetings with Leroy and then proceeded to ignore almost anything his grandchild did.

Ziva squeezed his hand and he caught her eye, she was thinking the same thing. Her eyes were full of worry for what the evening held in store. It seemed within the past year, every time they met with Director David an argument resulted and either he or Ziva drove Leroy over to Gibbs' so they could be alone for the evening.

Tony silently pulled into an empty parking space, turning off the car but leaving the keys in the ignition. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, his headache from earlier coming back. Ziva reached over and ran her fingers through his hair before gently massaging his scalp. He leaned into the massage for several minutes before Ziva spoke up.

"He is waiting for us," Ziva reminded him softly and he nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked, searching his eyes in the dim light.

"No," he answered truthfully. "But it's nothing to talk about here," he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Ziva nodded and took of her seatbelt, opened the door, and helped Leroy out of the car. Tony sat there for a couple seconds, dreading this upcoming dinner, before following suite and locking the car behind him before joining Ziva and Leroy. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, as he caught up. She smiled up at him and he gently kissed her on her forehead before she rested her head against his shoulder.

He never regretted marrying Ziva; she was one of the best things that had ever happened in his life and he thanked God everyday for her. He knew that her past and nationality made her who she was today and he wouldn't have traded that for anything in the world. It was only when meeting with Eli did he think that if Ziva would take the citizenship test they could stop seeing her father. When the thought crept to his mind he would kick himself around for a few hours for thinking that she should have to change who she was so he could escape a few hours three or four times a year. A vicious cycle that ended when he woke up the next morning with Ziva wrapped in his arms and the previous evening's words only a memory.

"Ziva!" Eli's voice interrupted his thoughts. He put on his fake grin as Eli took Ziva from his arms to embrace her in a hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered something that sounded like a greeting but Tony was too far away to hear.

"Hello sir," Tony tried to smile his best as he shook Eli's hand. Eli nodded but soon turned his attention back to Ziva, leading her towards the entrance and away from her family. Tony shook his head: the man didn't even say hello to Leroy. Ziva quickly doubled-back and took Tony's hand in hers while placing her hand on Leroy's back, looking down at him with a gentle smile.

"Hello Grandfather," Leroy said politely in Hebrew; Tony's smile was real for a minute as he heard his son greet Eli. He had worked so hard to pronounce the words and even harder to make it sound natural.

"Leroy," Eli said before turning to the maitre d' and giving his name. Leroy looked at him in confusion and Tony smiled at him and nodded, telling his son that he had done well. Leroy only looked at him sadly before Tony took him into his side, trying to offer comfort.

"It's okay buddy, you did great," he said as he walked into the restaurant when in his heart he knew it was anything but 'okay'. The maitre d' took them to a secluded table, Eli sat down with Ziva at his right hand and Tony at his left. Leroy took the seat between his parents. The stools were high and Tony had to help Leroy up into the chair, catching Ziva's eye as he made sure Leroy was securely in the chair before seating himself. Her smile was a façade plastered on her face, it was an expression he only saw when she was extremely unhappy.

Dinner passed amiably, Eli asking about work to which Ziva and Tony answered politely back. Eli asked Leroy how he was doing in school and Leroy regaling the table with stories that made Ziva and Tony smile and laugh while Eli looked passively uninterested. All night, both could read the tension in each other; they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Eli had brought them to a very expensive restaurant but hadn't brought up the reason.

"Ziva, have you given much thought to visiting Israel this summer? Leroy could accompany you, he could even see where you trained," Eli offered after dessert. Ziva looked and Tony and he nodded minutely: this was the moment they were waiting for.

"This summer is not good Aba," Ziva explained carefully. "There is a conference Gibbs must attend and in his absence I am acting Supervisory Agent. I cannot leave." Eli sighed and rubbed his forehead. Ziva sighed too, knowing where this conversation was leading. She looked across the table to Tony, begging him with her eyes to take Leroy. Tony nodded minutely before turning to Leroy.

"Hey Leroy," Tony said, getting the boy's attention from drawing. "What do you say we visit the restroom?"

"I don't need to go," Leroy said but Tony helped him from the chair anyway. He put his arm around the boy's shoulder and let him from the secluded area.

"You say that now but once we start heading home you're going to—" his voice faded as they headed towards the restroom.

"What do you want?" Ziva almost hissed, looking at her father in distain. Immediately she was on the defensive, her shoulders tensing and her mind starting to play out all possible situations. She didn't like any of them.

"I want to know where your loyalties lie," he answered simply.

"My loyalty is to my family and to my country," she shot back in Hebrew, reverting to her native tongue.

"When was the last time you set foot in Israel?" Eli asked her, switching to Hebrew too. Ziva sighed.

"What does it matter how long I have been away? I am still loyal," she defended but Eli shook his head.

"No, you show your loyalty by coming home," he jabbed his finger on the table. It shook slightly at the movement but it didn't faze her.

"I am home," Ziva replied slowly. "Tony is my home, Leroy is my home."

"Your time in America has changed you," Eli said, regret clear in his voice. "You used to value your country above Tali, above your mother, above Ari," he reminded her of her past. Ziva took a breath at the blow: it was true. It was all true.

When she was supposed to mourn for Tali, sit Shiva, she would sneak away and train for the Mossad position she was about to acquire. She left and never returned after her mother cried and begged her not to be like her father, to reject the position at Mossad and stay in the military or marry. Her position as a handler was supposed to keep Ari safe but she shot him because of his disloyalty, his disloyalty to Mossad and their father. Three mistakes: three regrets that she had spent the rest of her life trying to make right.

"I am different," she finally forced out. "I am better than who I was." Eli barked out a harsh laugh.

"Better? You think soft is better?" he asked. "You are not the daughter I raised," he accused and slowly Ziva nodded.

"You are right," Ziva allowed. "I am not the daughter you raised. The daughter you raised defied the laws of Moses, mistreated her mother, and took too many lives. I am glad I am not the daughter you raised," she slowly stood.

"If you are not the daughter I raised, then you are not my daughter," Eli said slowly, Ziva eyes searched his for his meaning.

"You are disowning me?" she asked and Eli nodded.

"I wash my hands of you," he replied, gathering his things silently before leaving. She stood there as he left, her hands bracing herself on the table as the conversation replayed in her mind. A pair of arms enveloped her and she melted into Tony's embrace.

"I have a valet getting the car," he told her. "Should I call Gibbs?" he asked. Her silent nod was enough and quickly he had spoken with Gibbs and made plans to drop off Leroy. "What happened?" Tony asked as he helped her into her coat.

"Not here," she whispered and again Tony nodded. She was so thankful that he trusted her enough to know that they would talk; so thankful that her husband, this wonderful man, took such good care of her and their son. She grabbed his hand as he brushed by to don his own coat and spun him to look him in the eye. She found worry and anxiety but mostly she found love, love for her, and that made her smile. Ziva grabbed Leroy's coat, helping him with the heavy winter jacket before bending down and pulling him into a hug.

"I love you Mom," Leroy whispered as he held her as tight as possible. Ziva bit back a sob as she pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you too," she told him, taking his face in her hands and looking him in the eye. "I love you, never forget that," she said again and Leroy nodded. She stood but held fast to his hand, not wanting to let go. She knew, whether in her gut or in the back of her mind, she knew soon that her life would be upturned. Tony touched her shoulder and trailed his fingers down her arm, his hand sought hers and he intertwined their fingers.

"Ready," he said and she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Tony smiled slightly and squeezed her hand before taking Leroy's in the other. The words could not convey what all she wanted to say; to thank Tony for the wonderful protection he provided.

Tony choked back a sob and pulled Ziva into a hug as she cried, he couldn't believe what Eli had done. How could he have disowned his daughter because she had a conscience? He could not imagine having conditional love for Leroy; even when Leroy messed up or disobeyed, Tony still loved his son to the core of his being. It wasn't conditional. Ever.

"I am scared," Ziva whispered. Tony held her tighter, the last time she admitted she was scared was when she found out she was pregnant. A new wave of tears overtook her and she sobbed into his shirt. Everything was up in the air—her job, her citizenship, her home, her location, everything hinged on the fact she was still working for Mossad.

"I promise," Tony started, forcing Ziva's chin up so she could look him in the eye. "I promise to do everything in my power to keep you here. I will not give you up without a fight," he said as forcefully as he could with tears streaming down his face. Ziva nodded and placed her hand on his cheek with a weak smile.

"You can only do so much," she countered. "You can do everything but if I am called back to Israel, I must return," the words broke her heart as she said them, wishing they weren't true. Tony nodded his understanding before pulling her as close as he could again. Their sobs turned into silent tears with Ziva's turning into the even breathing of sleep. Tony stayed awake as he continued to hold her, rubbing her back and running his fingers though her hair, as he thought about what he could do.

Silently, he slipped out of the room without disturbing Ziva as he grabbed his cell phone. He knew the number by heart, only hoping he wouldn't wake Leroy when the phone rang. He tripped his way towards the couch, annoying Probie in the process. The hamster, who Leroy affectionately named after McGee, started scratching at the side of his cage wanting to be let out into the exercise ball.

"Gibbs," the gruff voice answered. Tony sighed.

"Boss, he disowned her," Tony said, flopping onto the couch. "Can he do that? Doesn't he have to do paperwork or something?" he asked.

"She's an adult," Gibbs reminded him, "There's no paperwork. What happened?" he asked. Tony filled him in on the short version of the evening, leaving out specifics like how Eli had ignored Leroy and shot Tony Gibbs-like glares all evening.

"Gibbs, can he call her back?" Tony asked. The silence on the phone sank into Tony's stomach like ice.

"She still works for Mossad," Gibbs started slowly. "It wouldn't be beneficial to call her back because she's been gone so long but yes, he could." Tony ran a hand over his face before glancing at the clock. It was 1:20 in the morning.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tony asked after a long pause.

"No, I don't think there is," Gibbs answered quietly. Tony held back the tears and the sobs that threatened to take over as he nodded. "I'll talk with Jen in the morning, see what she says."

"She said she was out of contact," Tony said, confused. Gibbs snorted.

"Officially she's out of contact. Unofficially she's in a great reception location and has no reason not to pick up her phone in the morning," Gibbs said. Tony smiled but nodded silently. "Tony," he added. "If the meeting went as bad as you say, he might already be going through channels to get her back."

"Thanks Gibbs," Tony said. "I've got to get to bed." Gibbs offered to keep Leroy through the weekend to which Tony thanked him. They hung up and Tony held his cell phone in his hand, looking at it with unseeing eyes. A million thoughts ran through his mind, none comforting and too many ending in death.

He stood, poking his fingers through the cage and petting Probie on the head, before going back to bed. Ziva hadn't moved, or woken from what he could tell. He silently climbed back into bed and pulled his sleeping wife as close as possible, holding onto her as tight as he dared. He couldn't live without her. Leroy couldn't live without her. He sent up a silent prayer to God that maybe, just maybe, Eli would terminate her position instead of calling her back.

* * *

If you've seen the video, you all know where this is headed. As always, reviews are appreciated. Have a great day! If you're anywhere in the States stay cool!


	11. Chapter 10

This is the last of the multi-posts today. I'm honestly going to try to remember to upload the next chapter within the week but with school and work and homework it just slips my mind.

Plus I feel I have to admit that with NCIS on break (I'd love to hear what you all thought of the season finale!) I found a new obsession-Doctor Who. I know, it sounds nerdy but it actually isn't. I started with the 2005 reboot and it is a phenomenal show. Any other Whovians out there?...Anyone? Bueller?

This is the beginning of a very bumpy ride. If anyone has seen the video, you all know what's coming up. If you haven't seen it yet I'm going to ask you not to watch it and tell me what you think, if you don't mind :) I'd like someone's perspective who hasn't seen the video. And this is the longest author's note I'll post for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva stared at the e-mail before glancing at Tony. He was re-reading the memo calling his and Gibbs' team into his office at 11:30 that morning. She continued to stare at him and after several minutes he looked up and caught her gaze. He motioned to the bathroom and she nodded, waiting for him to stand before counting to 100 in her head then following.

"Is it connected to your father?" he asked once she had locked the door. She moved from the door to his willing embrace. Tony held her close, tucking her head under his chin and rubbing her back. Ziva pressed her face into his chest, something she had always done to calm herself down but today it wasn't working.

"I do not know," she told him. "It has only been three days but in Mossad, requests do not pass through normal channels." Tony held her tighter.

"If you leave," Tony started, "I'm going with you," Ziva leaned back in his embrace, looking at him questioningly.

"What about Leroy?" she asked.

"I've talked with Gibbs," he ran a hand through her hair. "He would take Leroy for a few weeks, and I'm sure Abby would help too, but if you leave I'm following," he said and Ziva had to smile.

"Tony," she said softly, lovingly. "If I am called back and you follow, you would be stopped when we reached Tel Aviv."

"Then I'd find some other way to follow you," he said quickly. "I can't let you go," he rested his forehead against hers. Both sighed at the same time, too wrapped up in thoughts to speak.

"I will see about resigning from Mossad," Ziva offered, Tony trailed his fingers along her jaw as she thought aloud. "If my resignation is approved before he can do anything, I do not have to follow orders," she tried to reason. Tony nodded but they both knew the meeting in twenty minutes was not going to be good.

Silently, they left the bathroom and started towards the squad room but Tony followed Ziva to her desk. He glanced at Gibbs, who had called earlier to tell him what Jenny had said but it wasn't good news. She still belonged to Mossad and anything she could do as the Director couldn't make enough of a difference to keep Ziva in the States.

"What's this about?" Gibbs asked as they all filed into the Director's office. Tony noted small changes, additional picture frames on the desk, a few knick-knacks had been rearranged, but the biggest change was the green folder sitting on the desk. They filed around the desk, Tony standing behind Ziva but not daring to touch her. As much as Jenny smiled at their relationship, Vance frowned upon it. He didn't like when they smiled at each other, let alone touched.

"Officer David," Vance said, looking at Ziva directly. "You're going home." He handed her the green folder off the desk and she took it with shaking hands.

"What?" she asked, disbelieving. Tony stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the narrowed eyes from Vance.

"Can you do that?" Tony asked. Vance looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're only the Assistant Director. Can you send her?" he clarified.

"Order's not from me," he said and Ziva opened the folder.

"The order is from my father," she choked out, looking at Tony with fear in her eyes. Tony set his jaw and looked at Vance.

"Can the order be rescinded?" Gibbs asked, laying a hand on Tony's shoulder, trying to keep him from doing something rash.

"Eli wants to talk with you," he aimed the answer at Ziva. "That's all he said." Vance sat down and dismissed the teams; they filed silently out the door. Gibbs dismissed Ziva for the day and Tony told McGee to take over as they left, the folder weighing heavily on both minds as they drove home.

"Would you like some tea?" Tony offered and Ziva nodded quietly. She sat on the couch, one thought going through her mind: Eli didn't want to talk; he wanted her back to punish her for forgetting. She knew whatever punishment he had for her was something she was not meant to live through. The sob she had been able to successfully hold back ripped from her throat and she began crying. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself into him.

"You're not coming back, are you?" Tony asked quietly and Ziva shook her head. She felt warm wetness on her forehead and looked up to see tears streaming from Tony's eyes. "Is there anything we can do?" he pleaded but she shook her head, a new wave of tears spilling over.

"The only way is for me to live," she said thickly, the sobs making it hard to talk. "I do not know what he has planned but—"

"—he doesn't mean for you to survive," Tony whispered and she nodded. "What if you do?" he asked but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he will allow me to return, maybe he will find I am more useful in a unit and reassign me." Ziva answered with her eyes closed. "It does not matter, I will give my resignation once I am there," she told him and Tony nodded but knew that it was a last ditch effort to be pulled from whatever Eli had waiting.

"What are we going to tell Leroy?" Tony asked after a few silent minutes. Ziva sighed; she could barely think of leaving her husband, but leaving her child was tearing her in two.

"A half-truth," she murmured. "We tell him I am going back to Israel but we do not tell him why. He does not need to know the true horrors in which we are involved," she felt Tony nod and they were silent again. How could he take her from her family?

_Because you said they were more important than your loyalty to your country_, a voice reminded her. Ziva closed her eyes as she realized his true reasons for the dinners all these years: to realize when she stopped being loyal to Mossad, her father, and Israel first and put her family above all others. He was waiting to catch her and punish her when she changed.

"Leroy will be home soon," Tony told her softly. The tears had subsided but they continued to hold each other, knowing they had a limited time left. Ziva nodded and stood; it didn't matter what Eli wanted her to do, she was a mother first and to ignore her son would play right into his hands. She would continue caring for her family for the week she had left, defying her father to the end.

Ziva scoffed at the guards as they tried to intimidate her while they escorted her though the airport. Almost 20 hours on a plane had worn her patience thin; her hand curled around her bag to avoid punching one of the men.

"This way Officer David," one man, probably in his late twenties, said as they approached a black, unmarked car. Ziva scoffed as she opened the door.

"Officer DiNozzo," she corrected loudly as she climbed into the back seat. Neither man showed an inclination they heard her, they only entered the front seat and took off towards Mossad headquarters. She looked out the window as the sights of her homeland whizzed by but thought of what Tony or Leroy would say as they passed different buildings. She could hear their laughter as she explained the different street vendors, the different buildings and why palm trees lined the street.

"Officer David," a warm voice broke her thoughts. Ziva turned her head quickly to see Michael Rivkin sitting next to her: her former partner in every way. He had a grin on his face that she wanted to slap off, she knew he was inwardly laughing at the fact she hadn't noticed him when she entered the car.

"Officer DiNozzo," she snapped. If one more person called her 'David' there would be blood. Rivkin smiled politely and cocked his head to the side.

"Anthony, I assume?" he asked, taking her left hand in his and examining her engagement and wedding ring. She quickly ripped her hand from his and curled it into her chest, protecting the only connection she now had to her family.

"His last name is DiNozzo," Ziva retorted, turning her body to face him. He continued to smile and it started to annoy her as much as the two bodyguards had in the airport.

"And your father approved of you marrying a Catholic?" he asked and she smirked.

"Tony is Jewish," she informed him, his eyebrows raised in suspicion. "He converted on his own Michael, not because of me."

"He makes you happy? He treats you well?" he asked. Ziva rolled her eyes and began twirled the bands on her finger unconsciencely as she glared at him while wishing, not for the first or hundredth time, that Tony was there.

"I am sure you were not sent to inquire about my marriage," she said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to escort you," he shrugged, leaning his back against the door, his eyes trained on her. "Your father made it a priority you make it to Mossad safely."

"I'm a priority now?" she rolled her eyes, turning her body to the door and resting her forehead against the window. She could feel Michael's gaze as he continued to study her but never gave him the satisfaction of giving into her urge to reach across and smack him across the face. It reminded her too much of a movie Tony had wanted her to watch, an old black and white movie that he claimed was classic but she didn't understand. For the rest of the journey her thoughts turned to Tony and Leroy, how they were still asleep but would be waking in a few hours time.

"Officer David," one of the men up front pulled her from her thoughts as the car slowed to a stop. Ziva growled as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"DiNozzo," she shot back. "Din-o-zo, it is not hard to pronounce," she said as the man opened her door. She stepped out in the dry heat and blazing sun, leveling her stare at the man. After years of working with, for, and under Gibbs she had almost perfected the stare that made Marines confess to murder. The man reacted, not enough to make his superior 20 meters away notice, but his reactions were enough to make her smile as she entered the building.

"Ziva," Officer Ben-Gidon greeted as soon as she entered the cool, air-conditioned building. One of the things she did miss about Israel was the heat; it was dry and whipped around her with the smell of sand, heat, and ocean assaulting her. If only she had scotch, she could semi-replicate the smell that always clung to Tony.

"Malachi," she greeted with a smile. While he wasn't the best in every situation, Officer Ben-Gidon was nice and would probably have been a friend under different circumstances.

"Your father is waiting for you," he started walking with her. "He is in a very bad mood," he warned as they boarded the elevator.

"Of course he is," she sighed, running a hand over her hair. She wished the elevators at Mossad operated like the ones at NCIS, where she could pull a switch and hide from the world. Glancing at her watch she did the familiar calculation and smiled as she realized Tony would be waking up to go for a morning run.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Ben-Gidon asked, raising her eyebrow. "Maybe as to the reason the Director has cleared his schedule for the next five hours, including rescheduling a meeting with the Prime Minister?"

"No," she said shortly, the elevator door opening to spare her the time it would take to explain the situation. She walked out and burst through the doors to the secretary's office before throwing her bag on an empty chair and sinking into another chair next to her bag.

"Officer David-DiNozzo?" the secretary asked and Ziva nodded. "You may go on in," the secretary waved her through. Groaning, Ziva stood and pushed through the doors that labeled her father's office.

"Yes, of course." his voice greeted her, but surprisingly he was speaking English. Ziva closed the doors and stood next to the bookcase, watching his conversation. "I will make sure she knows, Leon." Ziva snapped her attention at the mention of Vance's name. He was talking with NCIS!

"Let me talk with him," she demanded, crossing the room and holding her hand out for the phone. Eli looked at her with a quizzical expression, ending his conversation and hanging up while never breaking eye contact. Ziva groaned and leaned over the desk. "What was that about?" she demanded, motioning to the phone with her head.

"Leon wanted to make sure you arrived safely," he said, folding his hands on his desk. Ziva scoffed.

"More likely he wanted to make sure I arrived," she clarified, pushing herself away from his desk to begin pacing around the room. Eli sighed and pulled a folder out from a pile, opening it and handing it to her. Ziva took it and stood in front of him as she realized the folder held her resignation.

"What is this? You want to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, as you've clearly pointed out I am not the same person I was 10 years ago," she answered. "I am not suited for this life anymore." Ziva snapped the folder closed and placed it on his desk.

"You will be released from Mossad when you finish your duty," Eli said, taking the folder and placing it on the corner of his desk. Ziva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed her hands on her hips and opened her eyes to see her father staring back at her with an expectant expression.

"What duty?" she started, speaking slowly to hide the emotion that was boiling under her skin. "To you or to Israel? I have completed my duty is Israel years ago, it is you who thinks I am not done!" she shouted.

"You have not completed your duty," Eli raised his voice, standing with his hands firmly on his desk. Ziva mimicked his stance, leaning over the desk with her hands splayed on the surface.

"What mission have I not accomplished?" she asked. "I have done everything you have asked, what more is there?" Eli stood erect and grabbed a folder from the cabinet behind him.

"There is a mission," he started, leafing through the folder. "We need an expert Metsada officer and you are the most senior officer we have," he handed her the file but Ziva closed it, setting it on his desk, and leveled her gaze at him.

"And if I refuse?" she said.

"You will be reassigned to Tel Aviv until your expertise can be used in another mission," he answered in the same breath. Ziva took a steady breath, debating her options. She pushed herself off the desk and paced around the room for a moment. "If you refuse, I will not process your resignation," he added.

"Fine, one more mission," Ziva sighed, hanging her head. She knew the game and how it was played and while she had played admirably, Eli played it better. He smiled and nodded, handing her the folder again. She took it with a sigh; wanting to cry, wanting to run back to America and never leave Leroy and Tony again.

"When you complete your mission," Eli said, taking his seat again. "You will report back here before being given your leave orders." Ziva slid into one of the chairs in front of Eli as she examined her orders, wishing she had any other mission. Her orders included, but were not limited to, the assassination of a known terrorist and his inner circle which consisted of seven men. Saleem Ulman's camp was last reported near Port Sudan in Sudan, somewhere that had always proven problematic to completing a mission.

"And when I complete this, I am done?" Ziva asked and Eli nodded.

"When you complete it, your duty will to Mossad will be fulfilled," he said. "I will personally make sure your paperwork moves through the system as fast as possible," he added with a solemn timber to his voice.

"And I will be able to go back to America? To my family?" she questioned, making sure she wouldn't be stuck in Israel after her employment to Mossad was terminated. It was ironic that the one place she could never wait to come back to was the one place she had tried to avoid for so long because she had found something better.

"Unless you realize your place is here," Eli said as offhandedly as he could. Ziva scoffed and stood, grabbing the folder as she walked to the door.

"My place is with my family," she announced, "with Tony and Leroy; with Gibbs and Jenny, McGee and Abby. They are my family," she enunciated, making her point perfectly clear. Eli looked up from his hands and sighed.

"So be it," he said. Ziva opened the door and left before he had a chance to say anything else. Out of everything she couldn't control; she could make sure Eli knew where her loyalties lay.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews are appreciated, as always. Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 11

I'm having a really not good evening-but I now have alcohol, chocolate, and mashed potatoes so it should be turning around soon-and I figured there might be someone else out there who needs cheering up so I'm posting this early. I know, try not to die of shock.

I also just realized this website took out all my lovely dividers! Now there aren't any spaces between the different parts...it's that kind of night.

Hope someone enjoys this :)

* * *

"DiNozzo residence," Tony's voice melted her heart as he picked up the phone. Ziva rested her head against the wall of the apartment Mossad had given her for the week.

"Tony," she breathed, smiling.

"Ziva," she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Wait a minute," he said before a shuffling sound on the phone made her forehead crease in confusion.

"Mom?" Leroy's voice echoed through the speaker. Ziva pulled her knees to her chest, wondering how she had left her family in DC. She must have been crazy. There was no other explanation: how else could she have left the two most perfect people?

"Honey, how did you like going to work with Dad?" she asked. Tony had taken Leroy to NCIS for the day, trying to distract them both from the fact Ziva had left earlier that morning.

"Aunt Abby let me help her in the lab!" he said excitedly. Ziva smiled, resting her head on her knees.

"What did she let you do?" she asked closing her eyes, trying to picture how Leroy would be sitting at the kitchen table as Tony moved around preparing dinner. He was surprisingly good in the kitchen; almost as good as she was. If it were a normal evening she would either be at the table helping Leroy with his homework or joining Tony in the kitchen but this wasn't a normal evening; she was half a world away and only able to pretend. Her heart sank again as she was pulled violently back to her situation.

"She let me work on her computer and help with samples," he answered before going into a detailed description of what tests he ran and their results. Ziva listened, absorbing every word as Leroy talked for 10 more minutes about his day, just listening as his voice washed over her, and comforted her.

"Honey, that sounds terrific," Ziva interjected a while later while Leroy took a breath.

"It was fun," she could hear the smile in his voice. "So when are you coming home?" he asked. The question was so innocent but the answer was far more complicated.

"Soon, very soon," she answered. "Can I talk with Dad for a minute?"

"Sure," Leroy answered. A shuffling on the phone was heard before Tony's voice rang through.

"Hey babe," Tony said. "You are going to miss out on some really good spaghetti tonight."

"Do not tempt me Tony," Ziva said in a low voice. "I am already debating if I should jump a plane."

"It's 'hop a plane' and you should. We miss you," he said, mimicking her low voice. "How bad is it?" he asked. Ziva took a deep breath.

"It is one assignment," she started. "It starts in a month and after that I am discharged from Mossad with fast-tracked paperwork for becoming an American citizen," she told him. She heard his sigh and she leaned her head against the wall.

"But?" he asked, knowing something else was coming.

"But this mission—Tony I do not think…I am afraid this is a suicide mission," she whispered as a lump grew in her throat. "We infiltrate Sudan, a place that is almost impossible to carry out a mission, and my father hands me the folder as if I am taking a walk down the street." The silence on the phone was deafening as Tony processed the information and Ziva tried to contain the tears threatening to spill.

"I'm going to think of something," he finally said. "I'm going to talk with Gibbs and Jenny, see what I can do; what we can do. Don't give up hope Baby, maybe everything will turn out right," he said hopefully. She didn't know whether he was saying the words in false hope or to cheer her up but she smiled and nodded.

"I love you Tony, never forget," she said, the tears of the day starting to leak from her eyes.

"I love you too, more than you can possibly know," he said softly. "Have you eaten?" he asked suddenly and she chuckled.

"Yes, a while ago. It is almost 2:00 in the morning," she told him and Tony whistled.

"If you want, take the phone with you to bed and I'll carry the phone with me as I put Leroy to bed. How does that sound?" Tony offered and Ziva couldn't turn down the offer. She stood and locked the doors before grabbing her SIG and almost running to the bedroom in the apartment.

Tony put the phone on the table as he sat next to Leroy and started to eat his dinner. His mind reeled from the information Ziva gave him but went blank as he tried to think of whom he could contact to make sure Ziva came home sooner rather than later, alive rather than dead. The thought shook him to his core and he closed his eyes to block out the idea.

"What was the case?" her voice drifted through the speaker on the phone. He snorted as he described the Petty Officer who had been kidnapped because he was the son of a General who was in control of information someone wanted. Thankfully, the son was found alive and the perpetrator caught, a Staff Sergeant who already had a few misdemeanors and charges on his record.

"We missed you today, all of us," he said in a forlorn way, looking at the phone as if he could somehow reach in and touch her.

"Trust me, I would have taken cold cases over my day," she grumbled, it made Tony smile.

"Where are you, Mom?" Leroy asked, speaking a little louder than he had to.

"Tel Aviv," she answered. "It is the red pin on your map, remember?" she asked. Tony had to smile as Leroy had an 'A-ha!' moment.

"I remember," he said, digging back into his pasta. Quiet conversation filled the small area, talking neither about location nor jobs. Leroy chatted about school and friends while Tony talked about what the plans were for the rest of the summer. He carried the phone to the sink as he did the dishes while Leroy took a shower, talking and joking lightly as he tried to figure out a plan. He made sure Ziva was able to speak with Leroy alone for a while, while he took a shower and got ready for bed.

He knew, logically, Gibbs and Jenny would do all they could be in the end, it probably wouldn't matter. Ziva was still Mossad and unless he could think of something that would jeopardize the mission, Eli wouldn't give her up; she was too precious a resource for him. Tony slammed his fist against the shower wall; to him Ziva wasn't a resource, she was one of the few things he cherished above his own life. It angered and confused him beyond belief that Eli could use his own flesh and blood like that.

He closed his eyes and shook his head; concentrating on getting out of the shower and back to Leroy. Quickly he finished and threw on an old pair of sweatpants and an OSU shirt that always made Ziva smile before going into his son's room.

"I love you too Mom," Leroy was saying as he climbed into bed. Tony smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling down the new book he and Ziva had bought for Leroy before she left.

"You want to read?" Tony offered, handing Leroy the book. His eyes lit up as he took the book carefully.

"The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe?" Leroy asked, turning the book over in his hands. "Really?"

"We thought you would like it," Ziva told him. Leroy launched himself at Tony, giving him a huge hug and kiss before settling back into bed. Leroy read, Tony only helping with some of the harder words as Ziva listened. After half an hour, Leroy started drifting off and Tony tucked him in, kissing him on the head before Ziva said one last goodnight. She whispered a sleeping blessing before Tony took the phone, turned off the light, and made his way to the bedroom.

"I think he liked it," he smiled as he climbed into his bed, grabbing Ziva's pillow as a poor substitute for the real thing as he set the phone next to him on the bed.

"I think he did too," she replied softly. Tony heard her stifle another yawn and sighed.

"You're exhausted," he told her. "Go to sleep. You can't, and shouldn't, sabotage yourself because of this."

"Stay on the phone with me?" she asked in a small voice, to which Tony readily agreed. He listened as her soft breathing turned into a steady rhythm with steady snores telling him she was fast asleep. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and grabbed his cell phone, dialing the familiar number.

"DiNozzo, I'm going to start charging you for advice," Gibbs' voice greeted him. Tony snorted as he moved closer to the living room but close enough that if Ziva woke, he would hear.

"I'm not looking for advice this time," he said slowly. "I want to know what my options are. I can't let her stay there, I want to go get her," he told Gibbs.

"You can't," Gibbs replied. "Even if Mossad didn't have you blacklisted from entering Israel, you can't go in like one of your damned western movies."

"This mission is suicide," Tony growled. "They're sending her into Sudan, a veritable black hole that no one, not even Mossad, can escape from. We have to do something Gibbs; we can't let them kill her." Gibbs sighed and Tony heard movement in the background before soft voices, one clearly female, started talking indistinguishably.

"DiNozzo, go back to bed. We will see what we can do in the morning," Jenny's voice took over the conversation. "I'll talk with Eli in the morning and see if a deal can be reached."

"Right Ma'am," he said confused. "I—I thought you were at a conference," he quickly added. Gibbs low chuckle was heard in the background.

"I was called back because another agency started rearranging one of my teams," she answered. "We'll see what we can do Tony; there is always a price and we'll see what it is," she assured before bidding goodnight. Tony ended the call and turned off his cell phone before throwing it in his bag. He slid between the sheets of his bed once again, smiling at the phone as Ziva's snores were heard, telling him she was more exhausted than she led him to believe. He fell into an uneasy sleep, knowing in his heart of hearts there truly was nothing that could be done.

XXX

Tony stared at the phone in his hands, debating on whether to call or not. He had been sitting for two hours, looking between his bag and his phone: the responsible part of him knew he needed to call and allow McGee to stop him but the irrational part wanted to drop Leroy off at Gibbs and catch the next flight to Israel. The battle raged inside, tearing him in two. In a moment of clarity, he pressed 'send' and held the phone to his ear, listening as the other end rang.

"If he doesn't answer, I'll go," Tony reasoned with himself. It sounded like a good plan to both his responsible and irrational side. The line rang four more times.

"Tony? It's 2:00 in the morning," McGee muttered. Tony sighed and re-reasoned with himself.

"If you're not here in 10 minutes, I'm leaving for Israel," he quickly replied before hanging up the phone and throwing it on his bag. Tony wanted to go, needed to go, but he also knew he needed to be responsible and stay here. It wasn't a bad bet with himself, McGee lived five miles away and at this time of night he knew the drive would take a matter of minutes.

Tony walked into Leroy's room and watched his son sleep. How many times had he caught Ziva watching Leroy sleep, or vice versa? He was a salvation to both of them, a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to be that much more careful out in the field. He thought about what Ziva would say if she knew he was leaving Leroy to try to find her. He smiled as her face swam in his mind, her eyes rolling and her hands on her hips. He knew she would chastise him but he also knew that Leroy needed his mother. It wasn't for a totally selfish reason he was trying to bring her back, he was bringing her back because Leroy needed both of them. They were a team, a unit and he wasn't sure how to function for Leroy without her. A soft knock on the door brought him out of his stupor and he quietly went to the door and opened it, revealing McGee still in his pajamas. McGee breathed a sigh of relief as he barged through the door.

"You're still here. Were you serious on the phone?" he asked as he locked the door and moved to the living room. Tony pointed to his packed bag and sat on the couch. McGee stared at the bag as he slowly sat down. "You weren't joking," McGee stated and Tony shook his head.

"I need to go after her," Tony started, "but I also know the odds of getting into the country and finding her before she leaves. Leroy needs her and—"

"Leroy needs his father," McGee softly reprimanded. "His world has shifted and he needs to know his father isn't going to leave him."

"He needs both of his parents," Tony corrected but McGee shook his head.

"Tony, what Leroy needs right now is you. He's a smart kid, he's figured out something bad has happened but he doesn't know what that is."

"How do you know?" Tony shot back and McGee looked at him incredulously.

"My father was in the army, we constantly moved. He would be gone for days, weeks, months at a time, come back for a little while and leave again. My mom worried but she stayed with us, helped us through hard days. I don't know what would have happened if she had decided to leave us with our grandparents to go off and be with him. Leroy may need his mother but he needs you more." Tony put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"I still want to go after her, she's my wife," he confessed. McGee stood and sat next to Tony on the couch.

"You're a father first, Tony, and a husband second. You know this, you prove this every day." McGee whispered. Tony sat up, his hands in his lap but his expression stormy.

"If something happens to her—" Tony started but McGee held up his hand.

"_If_ something happens to her we'll cross that bridge when we get there. You're not in this alone. You have me, Abby, Gibbs, the Director, even Lee and Langer. We all care about Ziva and want her back alive." Tony looked at McGee and nodded but McGee could tell he was still at war with himself. "Look, I'll stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the couch. Go to bed, it's 2:30 in the morning." Tony nodded and stood.

"Thanks Tim. You're…you're a good friend. Good night," he said before slowly walking to his room. McGee stretched out on the couch, punching a few of the pillows into submission before closing his eyes. He couldn't imagine what Tony was going through; he only hoped Ziva would make it back soon.

* * *

So I made a mistake and y'all get two chapters tonight. The next chapter will be up momentarily but reviews are still appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

So I made a mistake and started posting the wrong chapter. It's in your favor so you get two chapters tonight instead of one. The alcohol is starting to kick in and my head is feeling light. Still mad about tonight but it's getting better.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Abby sighed as she entered the evidence garage. Leroy was sitting in the corner watching the coming and going agents with unseeing eyes. She dropped her box off at evidence lock-up before walking over to the obscure corner. He had taken Ziva's hat and placed it backwards on his head, something that always made her laugh but today she was a thousand miles away and Leroy missed her. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees, he looked like he had fallen asleep at some point by the way he leaned against the wall.

"Hey," she said sinking to the floor next to him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulder. Leroy moved closer and rested his head against her shoulder, burying his face in her lab coat.

"Do you think she's okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course. If there is one thing I know about your mom it's that she can take care of herself," Abby told him confidently. "She'll be back before you get a chance to miss her." Leroy looked up and stared Abby in the eye.

"It's too late Aunt Abby. I already miss her," he told her. She couldn't say anything; she could only pull him closer. He was so sad; too sad for the happy-go-lucky 7-year-old she knew he normally was.

"Abs!" Gibbs voice echoed through the garage. Abby stood, pulling Leroy with him.

"Hey Gibbs," she said sadly, Leroy's mood was rubbing off on her. Gibbs noticed his depressed godson and pulled him close.

"Hey, what wrong?" Gibbs questioned, bending down to Leroy's eye level. Leroy only looked at him with sad eyes and Gibbs nodded. The boy was more like him than in name; he had a way of communicating his true feelings without saying a word. "Here, you want to call her? Make sure she's doing okay?" Gibbs asked pulling out his cell phone and dialing the familiar number. Leroy's eyes and face lit up at the suggestion and Abby smiled at him, knowing it was something he needed.

"She'd like that," Leroy said with a smile as he took the phone. He pressed the send button and placed the phone to his ear, walking towards a table that held what looked to be engine parts.

XXX

Ziva gritted her teeth as she unpacked her bag. It was one assignment. One. She could do this, she tried to convince herself as she moved a shirt and uncovered what she was looking for. She held the picture carefully, tearing a few pieces of electrical tape. Leroy's face smiled at her as she taped the picture to the wall, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, interrupting her moment. She gritted her teeth and set her jaw as she took out her phone but smiled when she saw the name.

"Gibbs," Ziva breathed into the mouthpiece. It wasn't Tony or Leroy but she would talk with Palmer right now if it meant communication with Washington and her family. When her son's voice spilled through the speaker, she beamed and sighed in delight before running her hand over her hair.

"Hey Mom, it's me," Leroy smiled, playing with a piece of engine. He heard her sigh into the phone and imagined her running her hand over her hair. It was something she always did when she talked on the phone and he found himself not as sad when he pictured her.

"Hi, honey," she turned her back to her teammate. "How are you?" she asked, letting a tear roll down her cheek, "I love you," she said quickly, deciding she didn't tell him enough. When she returned she would tell him those words over and over again.

Her teammate, a new recruit to her Metsada unit, tapped her on the shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him and he instantly nodded before leaving the room. She rolled her eyes at his quick exit; he was too green, reminding her of a cross between McGee and Palmer, scared to take the lead and afraid to stand up to the boss.

"I miss you. I love you too," his voice interrupted her thoughts. "Grandpa let me use his phone. Aunt Abby told me not to worry about you," he informed her. Ziva chuckled but it quickly turned to a sob and she shut her mouth.

"She is right," she told him once she forced down the lump in her throat. "Do not worry about me. You know how your father and I sometimes get to pretend to be other people?" she asked, "When we go undercover?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Dad and Uncle Tim are undercover now. They're supposed to be brothers, it's funny," he chuckled. Ziva smiled and nodded. "They're fighting a lot. Well, Dad is fighting with Uncle Tim," he clarified.

"That is all I am doing," she downplayed the seriousness of her mission. "I am only undercover. I have a partner, just like Uncle Tim is Dad's partner right now." She explained, worried about Tony. He knew what her mission entailed and he was taking his frustration of her mission out on McGee.

"So you're coming home soon?" he asked, the hope in his voice apparent. Ziva successfully biting back the sob before answering, her hands shaking in response to the lie she was about to tell her child.

"I will be home to drive you to your first day of second grade," she told him, hoping the lie would somehow turn into truth in three months.

"I'd like that," he told her. "I'm working on my Hebrew. Dad is really helpful," he told her. Ziva had to smile as she pictured Tony going over Leroy's homework; he was such a great father. Her teammate poked his head around the corner of the room and signaled to her. Ziva nodded once and glared at him before he quickly scampered away.

"That's great. I can't wait to see you and listen to how much you have learned. I need to go Sweetie. Tell your father I love him very much," she asked of him.

"I will Mom. I love you," he said. Ziva choked back the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Leroy. Never forget that," she said a little too forcefully but he didn't say anything. "Bye."

XXX

"Bye," he said sadly, hanging up the phone. He felt better after talking with his mom. He smiled as he handed the phone back to Gibbs and walked to the elevator.

"Is she really staying?" Abby asked softly.

"We can't do anything," Gibbs replied, watching his godson wait by the elevators for him. "Jenny called Eli and his price was too high. The entire team is on the no-fly list; we can't get anywhere within Israeli air space and border patrol is on lookout. Her mission is above top secret and her phone is now untraceable."

"There has to be a way," she tried but Gibbs shook his head.

"There is no way," he said softly. Abby closed her eyes; only in extreme cases did Gibbs speak in absolutes—this was an extreme situation. She gave Gibbs a close-mouthed smile as he turned and walked to Leroy. She didn't know what Ziva said but it seemed to easy the worry the boy carried. She just hoped that whatever Ziva told him would come true.

* * *

Hope someone is having a better evening than me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated...especially now :)


	14. Chapter 13

A/N 1: I'm a day late from my target post day. That's improvement!

First, thanks to everyone who is reading, favorite-ing, and following this story! A special thanks to NCISAddict123, dark but so Lovely, Someoneslove, DS2010, MrsMichaelSandrelli, SunnyCitrus10 and either 1 or 2 anons for the lovely reviews! I try to respond to them personally if I can/if I remember.

Second, I don't know if she'll read this but my bestest friend, Odette03, got me the coolest birthday present. It's a Doctor Who charm bracelet. Seriously. I'd say it's the coolest gift ever but I was able to go skydiving for my 21st birthday...but this is definitely in the top 10. Thanks for putting up with my David Tennant obsession!

This is short and semi-sweet and right before the rain falls. Enjoy.

A/N 2: See, here's the problem. The chapters I have written are labeled things like 1a and 2a where fanfiction only has 'chapter 1' and such. My system's different so I'm getting mixed up in what chapter is what. I thought I'd solved the problem and apparently I haven't. Thanks to BurnNoticeNCIS78 for pointing out the mistake.

Here's the real chapter. This is when the rain starts falling.

* * *

"Abby, come on!" McGee said as he paced around the lab. "You have to know something!" he voice carried and Tony heard the statement as he quietly entered and watched McGee; all of his nervous energy that he had been carrying doubled. Something wasn't right.

He knew Ziva had been sent to Sudan via a freighter ship, the _Damocles_; she had talked with him the night before she left and divulged everything the mission entailed. It had only been a week ago that she made herself sick with worry over him and Leroy; he had white-knuckled the edge of table so hard that his fingernails left permanent imprints in the wood. He had wanted so badly to jump on the next flight to Tel-Aviv and bring her home while damning the consequences that McGee had come over to talk him out of the idea.

"I really don't know, Timmy," Abby insisted with an exasperated tone, typing away at her computer. Tony went to stand next to her and watched McGee pace around.

"You're closer to Gibbs than any of us. You don't know why he called us?" Tony asked and Abby shook her head.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked in, "you might want to sit down."

"I'm fine boss," Tony replied. "What's going on?" The strange feeling returned and he suddenly felt as if he were sick. The words that Ziva had told him two months ago were returning to his head: 'suicide mission' rolled around his head as he watched Gibbs take a breath.

"We received new intel from Mossad. The _Damocles_ went down in a storm, 28th of May after being attacked by terrorists," Gibbs said. Tony felt his whole world stop. Abby's hands flew to her mouth and McGee's jaw dropped. "There were no survivors," he finished. Gibbs couldn't look at his friend knowing that he just destroyed Tony's world.

"Tony," Abby whispered as she flung her arms around him. He could only stare at Gibbs as he robotically wrapped his arms around Abby.

"Bodies?" he barely choked out but Gibbs shook his head.

"They haven't found the ship," Gibbs informed him.

"Leroy?" Tony whispered.

"Upstairs with Jenny," Gibbs said finally looking at Tony. The man's face was stone but he could see a blanket of utter darkness had surrounded the man in a matter of seconds. "I'll go with you," he offered and Tony ran towards the elevator. Gibbs looked at McGee and motioned to Abby, she was motionless and in shock; McGee nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Gibbs ran out the door and caught the elevator before it closed.

"Ha, got one!" Jenny smiled as she scored a point.

"That makes the count 18-2?" Leroy shot back with a grin and she tousled his hair. He was so much like his father and mother that she couldn't tell where the humor and quick wit came from but his ability to mispronounce and butcher idioms and common expressions fully came from Ziva. He grinned and fixed his kippot, brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"Score; and it's 18-3 young man, don't think you've won yet," she narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk. Leroy was about to reply when the door to her office burst open. She looked up to reprimand Jethro _again_ about respecting her door and the meaning of said object but saw Tony instead. She took in his tear-streaked face and wild eyes and knew something had happened.

"Leroy," he choked out, moving to his son. The boy stood and entered his father's embrace, tears falling fresh as Tony wrapped his arms around Leroy's small frame. Leroy looked utterly confused as his father held him close.

"What's wrong?" Leroy asked, taking the words out of Jenny's mouth. She heard softer footfalls and looked up to see Gibbs. He motioned to her and she quickly walked over to him.

"What happened Jethro?" she asked in a firm tone. Gibbs stared at his partner as he held his son, never looking at her.

"The _Damocles_ went down, hijacked by terrorists," he said in a soft voice. "There were no survivors." Jenny's hand flew to her mouth; it reminded him of Abby's reaction. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Bodies?" she echoed Tony's first question but Gibbs shook his head, turning his gaze to her. He locked eyes with her and she could see how much this was affecting him. Ziva was like a daughter to him; he had acted as Ziva's father in her wedding and was the godfather and surrogate grandfather to her son. She could see the pain in his eyes but the complete composure of his features made his eyes the only way she knew how this affected him. She leaned into his embrace and returned it with one of her own; the only small comfort she could offer right now.

"They haven't found the boat. It went down in a storm 28th of May," he told her. Jenny nodded, tears threatening to spill. An unearthly noise pulled them from their conversation to find Leroy fighting and screaming in his father's arms.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted, tears spilling down his face. "MOM PROMISED SHE'D BE BACK AND SHE NEVER BREAKS HER PROMISES!" they couldn't hear what Tony whispered but Leroy unleashed another unearthly cry of distress before falling into his father's embrace as he sobbed. "Momma," he whimpered before burying his face in Tony's shirt. Tony picked him up and held him close, rubbing circles on his back, as he stood and walked out of the room.

"What about McGee, Lee, and Langer?" she asked once the door closed.

"Lee and Langer are out picking someone up," he informed her. "McGee knows and is with Abby." Jenny nodded, her mind going at warp speed. "Slow down, Jen," he whispered, placing his hands on her arms. "She was your friend too."

"Tell Tony he can have all the time he needs," she said, sinking in the chair in front of her desk and placing her head in her hands. She couldn't sit in her own, not after losing her friend. She couldn't be the Director right now as she processed the information. "I should have tried harder," she whispered, regret filling her voice.

"You were already exhausting yourself trying to get her back," he said but she shook her head. "What else could you have done?" he asked.

"Something. Anything," she shot back. "I could have found another way. Tony would have gone in a heartbeat; I could have found a way he could go. He even suggested that he go."

"You're not perfect and having DiNozzo go would have created more damage than good. I have to go tell Michelle and Brent. You want me to come back up?" he asked standing. She nodded, searching for his hand a giving it a gentle squeeze before dropping her hand to her lap.

"Tell Cynthia to clear my schedule," Jenny asked and he nodded before closing the door leaving Jenny with her thoughts and regrets.

Langer signed the form, watching the Petty Officer from the corner of his eye. She stood straight and stared ahead; almost at attention but not standing fully erect. He didn't think she was involved in the homicide but she knew something and he hoped Gibbs could crack her.

"Put her in Interrogation 2," he ordered and the man nodded. Lee joined him a moment later, having finished processing evidence.

"She didn't do it," Lee said as they walked through the hallways towards the elevators. Langer nodded.

"Never said she did, just that she knows something," he clarified but Lee rolled her eyes.

"You think she witnessed something? Seeing a murder is a pretty hard thing to forget," she defended.

"I think she knows more than she's admitting to; she worked with both victims and, according to her, they talked. Why did you leave legal?" he asked as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I wanted to—uh, Gibbs," Lee stammered when the doors opened to reveal Langer's boss. She was glad she was assigned to Tony's team, she didn't dislike the Senior Agent but he did have a way of causing her to become a stuttering idiot on occasion.

"Co-worker is in Interrogation 2 when you're ready," Langer said as Gibbs stepped off the elevator, "She—are you okay?" he asked when he saw the stress in Gibbs' body.

"Ziva's dead," he told them. The words felt wrong, like they shouldn't have been in the same sentence; let alone next to each other. Lee's eyes widened and Langer cocked his head to the side while his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Lee finally asked. Gibbs sighed and moved them to the side so they didn't block the elevators. He could feel a meltdown approaching; both teams were deeply affected by her death along with Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Jenny.

"The ship she was on was hijacked by terrorists," he softly explained. "There were no survivors."

"DiNozzo?" Langer asked and Gibbs nodded.

"He knows and Leroy's with him. The Director has given him the rest of the day off. Lee, you're with me," he ordered. She could only nod. Ziva was dead. While she never became friends with the Israeli, they had worked together when Gibbs first retired and Lee thought they had gotten along well enough. Ziva didn't have the legal background Lee had and sometimes she envied Ziva's ability to forget the law and pursue criminals with abandon.

"When?" she barely managed to say; Gibbs looked at her and she could see the sadness he was working so hard to hide in his eyes.

"May 28th," he answered, "a few weeks ago." Gibbs turned to Langer and placed his hand on his shoulder, snapping the young man from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Boss," Langer replied but his eyes were unfocused. Gibbs waited a moment until Langer focused before speaking.

"You take this interrogation, I need to be somewhere else," he told Langer who nodded. "If you can't do it, say it now. I can get someone else to cover this case if you can't do this." The words seemed to snap Langer out of his trance and the man shook his head.

"I can do this. Where are you going to be?" Langer asked, sounding more like himself.

"With the Director," he answered and Langer nodded. "Lee," her name made her snap her attention to him. "Can you do this?" he asked. She slowly nodded and stood a little straighter. He looked at her skeptically but she pushed her thoughts to the back of her head before responding again.

"I'm good," she told him. Gibbs nodded approvingly before calling the elevator.

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be with the Director," he said once more before boarding the elevator. Lee and Langer watched the doors close before turning to each other; both wearing shocked expressions.

"She's gone," Lee whispered, trying to wrap her head around the idea. She couldn't begin to imagine what Tony and Leroy were going through.

"Yeah," Langer managed to answer, shaking his head sadly. Lee carefully reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner; it was an unusual gesture but he nodded gratefully at the motion. They took a deep breath before walking to the interrogation room, continuing their day as best they could.

Gibbs knocked softly on the door and Jenny's gentle 'enter' granted him entrance. He closed the door and locked it behind him before making his way over to her. She was lying on the couch in her room, a half-full glass of clear liquid on her stomach. He walked over and lifted her feet, sitting down next to her. Jenny handed him the glass and he gratefully took it; the Vodka burned and he welcomed the pain. It was a relief to feel physical pain after being battered and thrown about with the news of Ziva's death. Jenny sat up and Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Where's Tony?" she asked a little while later.

"I sent him home, he's making some calls first," Gibbs answered and Jenny nodded. He started running his fingers through her hair and the action eventually rocked her to sleep. Gibbs stared across the room as he thought about Ziva and how the world had been turned on its head.

* * *

Because I can't seem to keep chapters straight, I'll post the next one. Boy, y'all really benefit because I can't count ;P

Have a great day, remember reviews are always appreciated, and DFTBA!


	15. Chapter 14

Next chapter, as promised. I have to say, I've never lost someone as close to me as a spouse so I'm hoping I got the depth of emotion right. This was a beast to write and I moped around for three weeks while writing it.

All knowledge from Jewish traditions come from jewfaq . org (take out the spaces) and wikipedia.

Enjoy and see y'all next week.

* * *

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to go for a run to wake himself up but he was too exhausted. He picked up his coffee cup and drained the last few sips. A soft snoring made him turn around and smile. Leroy had passed out sometime around 3:00 AM behind his desk, probably when he was on the phone with some agency. He didn't even know anymore. Everything, every thought, action, and word had become a jumbled mess clouded with a pain that made it hard to breathe. Looking at his son eased the pain a little; he could still see her in him: her olive coloring, her eyes, her nose. Leroy also had her fast wit and sense of loyalty and, for some unknown reason, her complete ability to butcher idioms and colloquialisms.

He knew he should have gone home to begin Shiva with Leroy and whatever part of the team that wanted to join. It was a requirement but found he couldn't move from his desk because going home would mean going back to the place he had built his life with the woman he loved more than himself; going back to the place where Ziva would never be again. Her laughter would never echo through their apartment as she chased Leroy around the living room. Her footfalls would never be heard again as she tried to unsuccessfully to climb into bed after a hard day's work without disturbing Tony. Her smell would never penetrate his thoughts as she redefined the definition of personal space to whatever suited her at the moment. It was too much, he found himself thinking, it was too much to ask him to go and sit in the place where her every presence was known.

He glanced across the bullpen and stared at her desk. It had remained the same, the pictures, the pile of paperwork she said she would work on when she returned, the computer that was probably thankful to get a break from her constant abuse. He could only stare and remember their last true case together; a case that had them all fried.

_It had taken two weeks to determine the killer but in that time, she had killed four more. Ducky and Palmer had to bring in extra hands because the body count was something they had never before seen. Leroy had spent the last few days of the case with them running things between the squad room, Abby's lab, and Jenny's office; Tony and Ziva had refused to allow him in autopsy and he wasn't disobeying._

"_Found her!" Tony yelled, standing as he hung up the phone and tore the address off his notepad. He threw his coat on and grabbed his SIG. "Probie! Langer! With me!" he yelled running towards the elevator. The two agents jumped up and ran to join him as Tony slammed the button for the first floor. An hour later, Jessica Flynn sat in the interrogation room looking at multiple life sentences without parole._

"_Ready to go home?" Lee asked watching as Leroy ran around the bullpen helping clean up the mess everyone had made. Pizza boxes and take-out containers, along with countless empty coffee cups, were overflowing onto the floor. He had taken Tony's crime scene jacket and Ziva's crime scene hat, the jacket huge on him and the hat backwards. They hadn't minded and it brought a smile to everyone when he pounced into the room and offered to take samples or folders around the building and even the Yard if it was light enough outside._

"_Ready to take a shower," Langer mumbled as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "I think this is a record; it's been 9 days since I've decently cleaned up," he threw out. Lee made a grimaced face and Ziva had to agree, that was disgusting._

"_I did not need to know that," Lee said. "And the gym showers were open, you could have slipped away," she argued._

"_Lee, Probie, Langer, get out of here," Tony called, coming down the catwalk. "I don't want to see you until Monday morning, maybe even Tuesday if the Director calls you," he told them. McGee bid his farewell and walked towards the back elevators as Lee and Langer continued to argue, the sound stopped only by the closing of the front elevator doors. Tony dropped into his old desk, now taken by Langer, and leaned back._

"_Ninja, I think we've done it again," he said tiredly. Ziva looked up from her computer screen and smiled at the nickname. "Where's Leroy?" he asked looking around._

"_Taking out the trash," she told him finishing her report. She knew she would regret shooting Jessica's accomplice but at the time, it felt so good. The pile of paperwork reminded her why shooting someone, even if it wasn't fatal, was a bad idea unless it was necessary. Sometimes, like now, was when she missed the Mossad paperwork—the requisition forms for more bullets._

"_I don't know where he learned to be so responsible," Tony shook his head in wonder. Ziva had to agree. They tried to keep the apartment as clean as possible but with their jobs and crazy hours it was hard to keep everything in order. The elevator dinged and Tony watched as Gibbs and Leroy emerged, Gibbs walking up the stairs to the Director's office and Leroy making a beeline for Tony._

"_Do we get to go home soon?" Leroy asked tiredly. Tony smiled. He watched as McGee and Abby emerged from the back elevator and joined them in the squad room._

"_Once your mom finishes her report," he answered. Leroy nodded and leaned against the desk. "I remember you saying Aunt Abby taught you a new handshake," Tony distracted him. Leroy nodded. "Want to show me?"_

"_Yeah!" the smile on his face lit up the room. He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember how it went. He held out his hand and Tony copied, not knowing Tony taught the handshake to Abby. Tony winked at Abby and she smiled. He slid his hand down until only their fingers touched then moved and smacked the front and back of their fingers together. Leroy narrowed his eyes as they fist-bumped and exploded it back, wiggling their fingers in sync._

"_You knew!" Leroy accused and Tony had to smile impishly as he made eye contact with Ziva. She shook her head with a smile and Abby chuckled._

"_Sorry Leroy," she said. "Should have told you your dad taught me that."_

"_You two out of here? Together?" Tony asked with his eyebrows raised. McGee nodded wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder._

"_Goodnight," McGee said a little pointedly as he and Abby walked towards the front elevators. Tony watched them go and turned back to Ziva, his eyebrows still raised in shock._

"_If you keep that expression it will stick," she said without looking up. She was almost done. Only three more lines to fill out then she had four whole, beautiful days until Monday; and if Jenny called, maybe even five days. She could almost feel Tony look at her with a sense of wonder as he sat back down. _

_Driving home was a challenge; both Ziva and Tony were so tired that they almost called a taxi to pick them up but eventually they went slow and somehow arrived home without causing an accident. Leroy had shed the jacket and the hat but climbed into bed before changing into pajamas._

"_Should we change him?" Ziva asked tiredly from the doorway, Tony snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder._

"_I think he's fine. He's so tired he won't even notice tomorrow," he told her walking into the room to pull the covers over Leroy, Ziva followed but took his jeans, socks, and over shirt off before covering him. She bent down and kissed his forehead, whispering a sleep blessing in Hebrew before leaving the room. Tony brushed the hair back from Leroy's face and smiled at his son. He bent over and kissed his cheek, whispering the same blessing but in English._

_Tony followed Ziva into their bedroom and found her already climbing into bed. She had only thrown her clothes off at the foot of the bed, too tired to change into her pajamas and Tony followed suit before climbing into bed with a groan. If felt so good to sleep in an actual bed, not the floor of the office or Abby's futon or his chair. He reached out and pulled Ziva close, breathing deep her sweet scent._

"_McGee said he'd watch Leroy this weekend," Tony told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Ziva snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Did you take his offer?" she asked and he nodded. Ziva smiled and drifted off to sleep as she thought of four or five days with only Tony to amuse her; it would be an amazing weekend._

Tony sighed as he remembered the weekend; it had been the weekend before Jenny left and the week before Vance gave the order for her to go back to Israel. He sighed and held his head in his hands, wanting to go to sleep but knowing that he couldn't. He had to call their Rabbi and see what kind of memorial, if any, she could have. He had to call Leroy's school and tell them he was pulling Leroy out for an indefinite amount of time. He had to call the Israeli embassy in DC and then Mossad in Israel to try to figure out if her body had been found. He had to call so many people their names and places were getting lost in his head.

"Please tell me you went home," a soft voice startled him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Jenny standing in front of his desk. He lifted his head and leaned back, placing his hands in his lap.

"You want me to lie?" he tried to joke but it came out more sarcastic than he wanted. She sighed and sat at the corner of his desk.

"You need to go home," she said in an authoritative voice. "You and Leroy need to go home and get some sleep in a proper bed," she moved and saw the makeshift bed Tony had built for his son. It didn't look uncomfortable, piled on the blankets and coats, but she knew waking up on an office floor wasn't the best way to start the day.

"I'll send him to Abby," he tried. "She has a futon."

"Home," Jenny ordered but Tony shook his head. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I can't," he said through gritted teeth. Jenny sighed and nodded.

"What did the Rabbi say?" she asked, changing the topic. Tony hung his head.

"I left a message. The secretary said he'll call back before 8:00 this morning," he answered. "The body has to be present but there is no body," he forced himself to say. Just thinking about it was making him sick. "Rabbi Shmuel is talking with the council, he said a special reprieve might be made," he told her.

"If you need anything, I'm here," Jenny told him softly. Tony nodded and stood, empty cup in hand.

"Watch him for a minute? I need more coffee," Tony asked and Jenny nodded. She sank to the floor and pulled Leroy close to her, stroking his hair. The boy moved in his sleep and held fast to her, the pain in his face easing a little. The kippot he normally wore was in his hands. Jenny fingered the design knowing it would be something the boy would treasure; Ziva had sent it straight from Israel before leaving on her mission. She sighed as she blinked back tears for the umpteenth time that morning.

"How's he doing?" she heard McGee ask. She looked up and saw the man had not gotten much sleep either. She looked at the boy in her lap and shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered. "He was asleep when I got here," she answered.

"And Tony?" he said hesitantly. Jenny closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He's trying but I'm going to be sending them home after he talks with his Rabbi," she answered. "He never left last night," she told him. McGee threw his bag behind his desk and joined her on the floor, rubbing Leroy's back.

"Is there anything I can do?" McGee asked.

"Take him home and stay with him. Make sure they eat and get some sleep. I'm giving you the day off," she told him. McGee looked at her and she nodded. "Langer and Lee can handle Jethro for another day," she said with a smirk and he couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"Hey McGee," Tony greeted, setting his coffee cup down. McGee gently smiled as he watched Tony, his hair was sticking up in 20 different directions, his clothes were rumpled and his eyes were red and slightly glazed over. He looked at Jenny and she nodded, silently confirming his suspicions; Tony hadn't slept since yesterday afternoon. He felt horrible for his friend.

"Once the Rabbi calls, can I take you and Leroy out for breakfast?" McGee offered. Tony nodded mutely before collapsing back into his chair. McGee opened his mouth to say something but he noticed Abby and she was waving him over. He looked at Jenny and she nodded, he stood and walked over to her.

He studied her as he walked; she wasn't wearing her normal attire, she was wearing black jeans with a simple red t-shirt and her hair had been pulled into two low, messy ponytails signaling she hadn't slept well. Instead of her usual platforms she wore a pair of tennis shoes but the most startling difference was the lack of her smile and make-up. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, he wondered how much she had cried for stains to appear.

"How are they?" she asked but he shook his head.

"Leroy finally is asleep and Tony is barely running on coffee. I'm taking them home after their Rabbi calls," McGee filled in the little he knew. Abby sighed and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He reached over and carefully took her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I stopped by their place and stocked the cabinets and fridge," she said. "I also cleaned a little."

"I'm sure it will be appreciated," McGee said putting a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close. Abby nodded and took a breath.

"There's a tradition," she started. "To cover the mirrors; I didn't know if they would want that so I didn't but I did pull sheets and towels out in case they want to," she rambled. McGee pulled her into a hug.

"You've done everything you can," he whispered in her ear. "I'm taking them out to breakfast after the Rabbi calls. I love you," the words brought a small smile to Abby's lips as she left McGee's embrace and walked over to Tony. McGee sighed, wanting to wake up from this nightmare that had suddenly become his life.

XXX

Tony threw the keys into the basket as he unlocked the door, his hand unconsciously touching the Mezuzah as he entered and turned on the lights. He waved McGee in who took Leroy's coat from Tony. McGee closed the door and locked it, watching as Tony carried Leroy and disappeared down the hall. He looked around and saw Abby had done more than a little cleaning; it looked like she had vacuumed and dusted. He moved from the foyer to the kitchen and put the leftover food in the fridge, trying to find room in between the items Abby bought.

McGee moved around and straightened as Tony and Leroy moved from Leroy's room to Tony and Ziva's room. He picked up a few magazines and placed them in a straight pile, folded a blanket and slung it over the couch, closed the blinds and turned on a few low-light lamps. He tried to block out the crying that came from the master bedroom, tried to block the overwhelming depression that hung over the place. He had become so focused he didn't notice when the crying subsided but a noise pulled him from his inane straightening and watched Tony walk down the hall.

"Can I do anything?" McGee asked straight away. Tony shook his head, looked at the mirrors and the sheets for a moment before moving over to them and covering them. McGee moved to help but Tony held up his hand to stay his friend. McGee knew the look in Tony's eye; he wanted to do this himself. He didn't know if Tony was saying a silent prayer as he covered each mirror, because he would look at it for a minute before covering it while silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know what there is to eat," Tony finally spoke, after he covered the mirrors. "I haven't gone shopping in a week but you're welcome to whatever we have." His voice was thick and hoarse; it sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Abby stopped by and stocked up the cabinets and fridge," McGee informed him, motioning towards the kitchen. Tony nodded and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Okay. Leroy is in our room, you can take his bed, the guest room or the couch," Tony offered. "I'm…uh…going to…go to bed," he finally decided. McGee nodded and watched as his friend walked down the hall and shut the door. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Gibbs," the gruff voice almost echoed in the empty room.

"Boss, Tony and Leroy are home," McGee started. "Leroy is asleep and Tony just went into the bedroom. I told you the memorial service is on Friday at 3:00, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone soon," the voice crackled through the earpiece. "Stay with them." Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded his head in confirmation of the order.

"I will," McGee promised before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and as always, DFTBA!

Okay, contest: if anyone can tell me what DFTBA stands for (without looking up the answer, we'll go on the honor system), I'll PM them a snippet of the next chapter. Why? Because I'm officially avoiding homework. Only works with registered users because you all are the only one's I can PM.


	16. Chapter 15

I triple-checked. This is the right chapter. I would have had this up around 9 or so but the Opening Ceremony for the Olympics were on so I watched those instead. And as a Whovian I have to say I am not at all disappointed that David Tennant didn't light the bowl. It was such a great and inventive way of having the tradition that I cried. Literally cried. So good.

Thank you everyone who has read this story. That you for all the favorites, follows and alerts but a special thanks to those who take time to review. Thanks to Someoneslove, stargatesg1973, DS2010, BurnNoticeNCIS78 and I think that's everyone.

Again, I'm not Jewish so the only knowledge I have comes from wikipedia and jewfaq . org

More drama. More angst. With that, enjoy!

* * *

McGee watched Tony as he stood in the pew in the front, his hand on Leroy's shoulder. Tony's jaw was set as silent tears streamed down his face while he stared straight ahead, listening to the Rabbi's words. Both father and son were dressed in identical black suits with identical black kippots adorning their heads. Gibbs was to Tony's right, his arm around the younger man's shoulder. Jenny was next to Leroy, his hand limply in hers as the boy listened to the memorial service.

Because there was no body, Ziva couldn't be given a proper funeral. The Rabbi agreed to a memorial service but none of the traditional words or ceremonial actions were permitted. McGee didn't understand but Tony explained it was Jewish law and that the Rabbi was being nice in offering a memorial service. McGee didn't know which would be worse: a proper funeral with Ziva's body or this memorial service where only a picture of Ziva was present.

"What's happening?" he asked Abby as the Rabbi motioned for Tony, Leroy, Gibbs, and Jenny, who were standing in as Ziva's parents at the request of Tony, to come forward. The four walked forward and stood in front of him quietly.

"I don't know," she whispered. They watched as the Rabbi took a knife and handed it to Tony. He took it and opened it carefully before bending down and making a cut in a piece of cloth attached to Leroy's suit and in one of his own. He handed the knife to Gibbs who did the same thing with Jenny and himself before walking with Tony back to their seats before the Rabbi began a prayer.

Abby curled deeper into his arm as she cried while he tried to stop himself from crying. It wasn't that he didn't want to cry; he was surprised every time he did cry because he thought he had to have cried himself out. After being given special leave from SECNAV, McGee had joined Tony and Leroy in mourning—what Tony had informed him was named 'Shiva'. It was the time directly after the death of a loved one where only close family gathered to mourn together. Over the past 7 days, he had done nothing but mourn with Tony and Leroy. Mostly they told stories that ended in silence or tears and welcomed their friends and co-workers as they dropped by with condolences. Leroy had started tinkering with the piano in the living room, creating a chilling melody that he played repeatedly, the song now echoed in McGee's mind.

"Amen," the Rabbi's voice ended the prayer solemnly before stepping down to talk quietly with Tony. Gibbs turned and picked Leroy up, the boy wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and burying his face into the older man's suit.

Abby stood first and McGee quickly followed but they didn't leave. She turned around and started talking with an elderly couple who sat behind them, McGee placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back. The synagogue was a little over half full with friends and acquaintances who had known Ziva though work, Leroy or Saturday mornings. They quickly filtered out, leaving only a handful of people milling around.

"How did you know her, dear?" the elderly woman asked McGee. He smiled sadly, remembering the day Ziva joined the team. He was still sad over the loss of Kate and this new teammate had been thrust upon them. At first he was wary of her, with good reason, but soon he saw behind her façade and saw the scared 20-something woman she really was.

"I worked with her," he answered quietly. The woman nodded sadly and briefly touched his arm comfortingly before turning to her husband. McGee turned to Abby and she nodded, picking up her coat. He gently guided her out of their seat and down the aisle to join Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and Leroy.

McGee reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Tony's arm as he talked with the Rabbi, letting him know he was there. Tony turned around and smiled at his friend, directing the Rabbi's attention to McGee and Abby.

"This is my partner Tim McGee," Tony introduced. "And this is Abby Sciuto, our resident forensic scientist at NCIS."

"Rabbi Rav Shmuel," the man said warmly, offering each a hand. "I am sorry you lost such a dear friend and co-worker," he consoled. Abby turned and buried her head under McGee's chin as she cried, McGee wrapping his arms around her as he nodded his thanks.

"Thank you again for the service," Tony said as he gathered his and Leroy's coats. "I know it wasn't…because she…thank you," he said tiredly as tears started falling from his cheeks. The Rabbi nodded as he pulled Tony into a hug, whispering something that made Tony close his eyes and McGee knew he was biting back a sob, before leaving the group.

"Do we get to go home?" Leroy asked, the poor boy sounded completely worn out. Abby rubbed his back comfortingly, kissing his forehead. Tony smiled at his son before taking him from Gibbs arms and helping him with his coat.

Walking out, McGee felt like he was leaving something behind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cold air as Abby's fingers interlaced with his. It was a horrible day; dreadfully cold with wind whipping the drifts of a snow off the ground making it hard to see. It was almost as if the weather was mourning along with the team.

Lee, Palmer, and Amanda bid their good-byes quickly before they hurried to the warm safety of their car. Everyone else walked to the three cars lined in a row; Tony and Leroy had ridden with Gibbs and Jenny. Quickly climbing into his Porsche, McGee rubbed his hands together to fight off the cold that seemed to seep everywhere. He turned on the car and Abby immediately turned the heat on high, wrapping her arms around herself to still the shivers.

"It was a nice service," she commented quietly as he followed Gibbs out of the parking lot. Ducky and Langer, whose car had recently broken down and relied on Ducky for transportation for the time being, were leaving to attend to Ducky's mother. He watched as Ducky's Morgan turned left out of the parking lot while Gibbs turned right.

"It was," he agreed softly, turning right out of the parking lot. He reached over and took Abby's hand in his, resting it against the gearshift, both silent for the rest of the ride.

XXX

"What can we help with?" Gibbs asked quietly, glancing in the review mirror at Tony. He tore his gaze from Leroy, who had fallen asleep moments after they entered the car, to look at Gibbs and Jenny. Just looking at Tony reminded Gibbs of the pain he once endured: Tony hadn't slept or ate properly in a week causing him to have a sickly, sunken appearance.

"I don't know," he answered softly. "Where do I go from here?" he asked, looking at his mentors with an intensity that scared Jenny. "What do I do?" he pleaded, looking at Leroy again. Gibbs pulled into the parking space outside of Tony's apartment and turned off the car. They had beaten McGee and Abby, though he knew they would considering he saw their car turn into a Wal-Mart on their way back to the apartment; probably picking something up for everyone. Jenny quietly moved and took the sleeping Leroy in her arms and moved him into the apartment, leaving Gibbs and Tony in the car.

"Tony, outside," he said a moment later, clearly but softly before he opened the door and walked down the sidewalk, waiting for Tony to join him. Out of everything he didn't know, Gibbs knew this pain. He knew what it was like to lose the love of your life.

"What is it?" Tony asked unenthusiastically. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and drew him into a hug.

"I know," he reminded Tony softly. "I know what you're going through." At those words, Tony completely broke down. Gibbs held him close, partially to comfort but mostly to help the man remain standing. He knew that Tony was too tired to stand and this new wave of grief would make him collapse.

"How did you do it?" Tony asked thickly. "How did you live?" Gibbs closed his eyes as the memories swept over him. He could lie, he could tell Tony that it was something you just got over one day but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to Tony or to Ziva's memory.

"I didn't," he answered quietly. "I spent hours staring down the barrel of my .45 wishing I had the guts to pull the trigger. Every day I woke up thinking it was all a nightmare and when it wasn't I took that gun out and stared down the barrel.

"Everyday life doesn't get easier; it just gets easier to push past the pain and survive. It'll always be there, the pain and the anguish never leave. You learn how to go on and remember her in the best way you can." He moved them to a bench near the playground, sitting down next to Tony as he cried. Gibbs sat next to him and hung his head as tears trailed down his cheeks, mourning for the loss of not only Ziva, but also Shannon and Kelly.

Big, fat drops of water began to fall making the sidewalk polka-dotted for a few minutes before the sky opened and soaked them both in a freezing rain within matter of minutes. Neither moved, they sat and cried for a while longer as lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the earth. It was as if the weather reflected their moods and the earth was joining them in mourning.

"What happened?" Tony asked, speaking louder to be heard over the rain. Gibbs lifted his head and looked at his friend. "Why didn't you pull the trigger?" Gibbs could see the need for an answer in Tony's eyes. He sighed and turned to his friend, looking him dead in the eye.

"It takes guts to live," he stated. "Killing yourself is easy. One bullet and it's over; no more days with pain and nights that never end. I screwed up, I tried to forget them, tried to move on, but it didn't work. I don't know what to do DiNozzo; but I can tell that you have an amazing son in there and if you can't live for yourself, live for him."

XXX

Tony excused himself as the phone began to ring, standing with a groan as his joints popped and cracked. He had been sitting on the floor since he came out of the bathroom, the towel he had used to dry himself off from the torrent of rain that attacked him still in his lap. Leroy was sleeping semi-peacefully on the couch, his head in Jenny's lap as Gibbs rubbed the boy's back. Abby and McGee had long ago passed out in Leroy's room, leaving Tony, Jenny, and Gibbs to contemplate the future. He grabbed the phone off the cradle in the kitchen, moving to the table to sit.

"DiNozzo residence," he answered automatically, Gibbs' words of advice still resonating in his head.

"Please hold for the Director of Mossad," a female voice said with a heavy Hebrew accent. Tony banged his head on the cabinet in front of him as the line filled with soft music. Out of all the days he could have called, Eli had to call today.

"Anthony?" Eli's timber voice void of emotion echoed blankly in his head.

"What do you want?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just to the point of not caring anymore. It was like Gibbs told him earlier, everything was too much.

"I want to know how my grandson is fairing," he said smoothly. Tony had to snort at the statement. Out of the past 7 years, Eli finally grows a heart for his grandson now? It was unbelievable.

"Leroy," Tony stressed his child's name, "is doing as well as can be expected considering he just lost his mother. It's finally nice to talk with the person responsible for sending her away. Did you not get my last 53 phone calls?" he seethed. Eli sighed at question and Tony felt like reaching through the phone and punching the man on the other end.

"I have not had time to call you," Eli began. "I have been trying to—" Tony slammed his hand on the table, startling himself at the loud noise.

"I don't care what the hell you have been trying to do! You sent your daughter, who is foremost a wife and mother, to her death. You don't think it ranked important enough to call her husband and child?" Tony yelled hoarsely through the phone. He didn't want to wake Leroy, not after the horrible, sleep-deprived, nightmare-filled week they had been through and his voice was almost shot and he knew he was close to collapsing. He was standing now, leaning against the table so he wouldn't fall down in his exhausted state. But if it was the last thing he could do today, he was going to confront the man who killed his wife.

"I have been securing a place for Leroy here," Eli's statement took Tony by surprise, and that was an understatement.

"What?" was all Tony could get out; was this man certifiably insane? What was he talking about? Another hand on the counter made him look up and see Gibbs standing across from him, confusion in his eyes at the outburst.

"Leroy's mother was Israeli Jewish, therefore he is Israeli Jewish," he said with a cavalier tone. "He needs be raised by someone who will bring him up in the Jewish faith. You cannot possibly give him the proper education; therefore the best option would be to have him live with me," Tony's mind went in two different directions: fighting for his child and wondering how he could pull off killing the Director of a foreign agency. Eli starting talking about 'logistics', as he called it, but Tony wasn't paying attention; his head was spinning with what Eli had just said.

"Who is that?" Gibbs finally asked, tearing Tony's focus back to the present.

"He wants to take Leroy," Tony said in a dazed voice, answering his question in a roundabout way. "Boss can he do that?" he asked uncertainly, not sure of anything anymore, but Gibbs shook his head.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," Gibbs smiled, it wasn't fully genuine but it was a start. That statement gave Tony the strength he needed; he knew that Eli couldn't tear Leroy from him in any way, despite his power and status in the world. The bond of father and son ran deeper than the political influence of Eli David.

"Can we have protection?" Tony asked, knowing that this was going to blow up. Gibbs nodded.

"You can stay with me," Gibbs offered and Tony nodded, Eli's plan just becoming whimsical nonsense as he continued to talk.

It wasn't something he was scared of, but Tony knew that Eli wanted Ziva and if he couldn't have her maybe her son was the next best thing. As long as Tony and Gibbs were alive, they would make sure that Eli never got close to his grandson. It was a single star, a faint and distant star, but nevertheless a pinprick of light in their dark world.

"—and during summer holidays, you can come visit," Eli finished his plan. "What do you think Anthony?"

"I think that if you come and lay one hand on my son, I will kill you," Tony said with a slow, even cadence. "Leroy is my son and as his father I do not and will never give you permission to take him. I don't know where you got this idea but know this: he will not know the ravages of war and the pain of loss like Ziva. He will grow up without knowing how to shoot a gun or throw a knife. He will never know the horrors that his mother carried out or the monster that you are. If you ever call us again, I will make sure the world knows what you have done. Good bye Eli," Tony finished smoothly, despite fact his body was shaking like a leaf. He hung up the phone and collapsed, not remembering hitting the floor.

* * *

Again, next chapter within a week! I don't know how many of you write and post stories but I can see how many people have viewed this story and y'all have blown me away with 12,815 views. That's phenomenal, at least for me. Thank you, everyone who reads this story.

Have a great week, please review if you get a chance because they're always appreciated. DFTBA!


	17. Chapter 16

Yesterday was crazy for me and this is my exam week so I'm really glad this is all pre-written and just waiting to be posted.

First a thank you to everyone reading. Get this: 271 people viewed the last chapter. Guys, I'm not even sure I could name 271 people if I tried. Y'all are awesome. Thank you especially to BurnNoticeNCIS78, DS2010, and Someoneslove for the lovely reviews. I didn't get a chance to personally respond to them yet but I will. Probably Tuesday because I have an exam to finish and a story I need to finish cause I lost a bet. Word of advice: never bet when you can't see what you're betting against.

* * *

Leroy woke up in his grandma's lap, the soft voices of her and Grandpa made a low rumble in which he couldn't quite make out the words. He stretched and turned onto his back, looking up into the kind face of his grandma.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes. Leroy blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was the funeral and falling asleep in his dad's arms in the Synagogue. Grandma looked at Grandpa, like they were talking without words.

"He's asleep," Grandpa answered softly. "He was very tired. Would you like some hot chocolate?" he offered. Leroy nodded and his feet shifted as Grandpa stood, walking softly into the kitchen. Grandma helped him sit up, throwing the blanket he was using over his lap as he shifted, getting comfy on the couch.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to look at the clock. The shades on the windows were pulled so it had to be nighttime. A soft lamp in the corner of the room provided enough light to see the family room and the beginning of the hallway. He couldn't see light under the doors and figured it was probably late at night.

"It's about 2:30 in the morning," Grandma answered softly. Leroy nodded, the time not really meaning anything. He knew he was supposed to be asleep but he couldn't sleep any more. He missed his mom too much; he missed her so much that it hurt. He took the mug of hot chocolate Grandpa offered him, trying not to cry again. He was tired of crying, he felt like his nose was always stuffy and his chest hurt.

"Grandpa?" he asked in a small voice. He moved and curled up next to Grandma as Grandpa sat on his left, placing his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, Leroy?" Grandpa said. Leroy took a small sip of the hot chocolate, trying to figure out what to say.

"Why?" he hoped it was enough because he couldn't ask the question another way. Grandpa shifted and pulled him onto his lap. Leroy curled up into his chest, holding the mug of hot chocolate carefully. He sighed, he felt safe and for a moment the hurt in his chest didn't hurt as bad.

"I don't know," Grandpa said softly. Leroy looked up and saw the tears in Grandpa's eyes, his own now falling. His nose was stuffy again and his vision blurred as he cried. Grandma wiped his tears as Grandpa rocked him back and forth.

"You're supposed to," Leroy thickly demanded through his tears. "Mom and Dad say you know everything," it hurt talking about his mom. The hurt in his chest hurt more when he thought or talked about her, but this was important. The most important thing in the world. He wanted to know why she wasn't there anymore.

"Sometimes—sometimes people do something that…there are things in this world that…" Grandpa tried a few times. "Son, I have no idea. What happened was never supposed to happen," he finally answered. Leroy stared at the fireplace, not understanding. Sometimes it seemed grown-ups tried to give you an answer that they didn't understand themselves. A thought nagged in the back of his head and it made him cry just thinking about it.

"Was it my fault?" he said in small voice. "I forgot to pray for her one night," he confessed, looking down into his hot chocolate. He felt horrible; he was so tired that night that he fell into bed without thinking about saying his prayers but he never thought she would die. Grandpa shook his head and Grandma moved closer until she and Grandpa were sitting next to each other. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Leroy, you did nothing wrong. This was someone else's fault. Your mother loved you to the ends of the earth and back," Grandma replied. "I promise you, this never was your fault. Do you understand?" she asked, looking him in the eye. Leroy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. He grew silent again and Grandpa started rubbing his back soothingly.

"Why does my chest hurt?" he asked again a while later, touching his chest. Grandma took his hand in hers, stroking the back of his hand softly.

"You miss your mom," she said and he nodded in agreement. "It hurts because you love her and you miss her." Leroy took another sip of his drink as he thought about what she said.

"Can I ask another question?" he asked, looking between his grandparents. Both were smiling at him with their arms cocooning him. He felt safe.

"Of course," Grandma answered.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other and the conversation lulled for a minute, the only sound was the ticking clock above the fireplace.

"Someday it may," Grandpa said. "Until then we're here for you," he told Leroy softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Leroy leaned against his grandpa's chest, relaxing into the comfort of his grandpa's arms. He didn't know what would happen; he missed his mom so much that it hurt and his dad had told him he wasn't going back to school if he didn't want to. The one thing he did know was things weren't going to be okay any time soon.

XXX

Jenny watched as Jethro carefully laid Leroy down in the armchair at little past four in the morning. She had to go to work in three hours; she was going to be exhausted but talking with Tony and Jethro had been a good thing. They talked about what Tony was going to do and how they were willing to help. She tiredly rubbed her hand over her eyes and rested her head against Jethro's shoulder when he sat down again. She felt his arm slip around her shoulder and pull her close.

"You need to sleep," his rough voice limbered through the silence. Jenny closed her eyes and pulled her feet up onto the couch. He reached around and pulled a blanket around her before turning the lights down.

"Was there anything that could have been done?" she asked, her mind racing. Throughout the week, she had played out different scenarios but the outcome was always a mystery. She blamed herself for not stopping Ziva or allowing Tony to fly over to Israel, consequences be damned.

"What was Eli's price?" he asked and Jenny sighed.

"He wanted information about the new Naval communication program, top secret information: specifically the vessels and people interacting with the program," she answered.

"He wanted you to risk national security for his daughter?" the question was rhetorical but she nodded anyway. "There was nothing you could have done," he concluded. "He wanted something he knew you couldn't give in exchange for something he has always wanted." Jenny sighed at the comment, resting her head on his shoulder. The thoughts running through her head made her dizzy and the bourbon Jethro gave her a while ago didn't help the matter.

"What would you have done?" her whisper broke the silence. Jethro sighed and ran a hand lazily through her hair.

"I wouldn't have let her go," he answered quickly, making her snort derisively. "But I'm not Director; you are. You made the best decision you could under the circumstances; no one expected anything else."

"I sent her to her death," she berated herself. "Tony would have gone in an instant to save her and—"

"And then he would be locked in some dark room in Mossad, not a help to Ziva, us, or Leroy. Jen, you have to stop beating yourself up. Eli played us, he got what he wanted."

"A dead daughter?" she spat and tears welled in her eyes. She could understand if Eli wanted what was best for his daughter, but how could he not see that Tony was the best for Ziva? When Ziva started at NCIS, it was the Ziva she knew in Europe and the Middle East; the take-charge and use-any-and-all-means-necessary-to-confuse-the-enemy-and-gain-information girl she first met. Even a year later she retained some of her distance but it was when Jethro left for Mexico and Tony became team leader that she start to settle down and open up. She once saw emotions as weakness but after 10 years, she had learned to move on from her past. Jenny knew she had deep scars from her childhood and young adult years but with Tony she seemed truly happy, with a real family and real friends; and in one swift motion Eli had ruined all of their lives.

"Loyalty," Jethro answered. "All he ever wanted was loyalty."

"You think it's that simple?" Jenny asked, leaning her head back to look at him. Jethro turned his head to look her in the eye and nodded.

"Yes. It was a power play to show Ziva how he still controlled her life and it was to show Tony that despite their marriage, Ziva's loyalty still lay with her father and Mossad." It was a simple explanation but it was something she didn't want to hear.

"You think her loyalty was still with Mossad?" Jenny questioned. Jethro smiled at the question and shook his head, not the answer she expected.

"Her loyalty was to her family, which is why she went," he answered. "If she hadn't of gone, Eli would have made her out to be a fugitive or worse. Eli thinks she went back because of her loyalty to him but it was the opposite, it her loyalty to her family that caused her to go back."

Jenny closed her eyes again, trying to take in the information. Her tired, slightly drunken mind was working against her and she shook her head; she couldn't imagine a parent so controlling and overbearing they would ruin their own child's marriage. She opened her eyes and focused across the room, looking at Leroy and shaking her head. She knew, without a doubt, that Tony and Ziva would have done an amazing job raising their son. The love the family had shone through the way Tony and Ziva would brag about Leroy, the coy smiles Tony and Ziva would exchange during the workday, and the absolute devotion Leroy showed his parents. Now, it was ruined; she knew Tony would be an amazing father but the loss of a wife and mother scarred both father and son deeply.

"Go to sleep Jen," Jethro whispered interrupting her thoughts, brushing his lips against her temple. "I'll wake you up in a few hours." Jenny nodded and closed her eyes again; this time her exhaustion took over and sleep claimed her.

XXX

McGee opened his eyes and found his cell phone a few feet from his pillow. It was 5:15 in the morning. He groaned as he rolled over on the blow-up mattress, searching for the blanket he seemed to have lost in the middle of the night. A soft sniffle made him stop and lay still, a quiet sob confirmed that the noise was coming from Abby. He quietly stood up and sat down next to her on Leroy's bed, placing his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" he asked, brushing loose strands of hair from her eyes. Abby rolled over, curled into a fetal position and McGee sighed as he took in her puffy, red eyes and nose: she had been awake for a while.

"You need to sleep," she replied, sounding like she had a cold. McGee dropped to the floor and took her hand in his.

"I still have a few days off. I can lose a night's sleep for you," he told her softly. Abby gave him a watery smile. "We're all sad right now, you won't be alone." Abby shook her head.

"That's not why I'm crying. I miss her Tim, I do. She was my best friend after Kate was killed," the tears started fresh as she relapsed into silent tears. McGee tenderly wiped the tears away as she cried.

"So why are you crying?" he asked after several moments. She looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't; as if she were fighting herself. "Tell me, please?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Tim." The words were so soft he almost missed them. His hand tightened around hers as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're pregnant?" he could barely say the words. Abby was pregnant. His girlfriend was pregnant. It didn't matter how he said it, he still couldn't believe the words. "I thought we were—"

"We were being careful," she agreed. "But these things do happen. They do say birth control isn't 100% effective, the only effective method is abstinence," she rambled the facts under her breath for a moment. "Say something," she pleaded when she turned back to McGee; he was still speechless.

"How long have you known?" McGee finally asked. Abby winced slightly at the words.

"Ten days," she replied and he did the math, she knew before they learned about Ziva. "I was going to tell you that night so we'd have the weekend to think of something but…" her sentence trailed and he understood.

"Wait. What do you mean 'think of something?' Do you not want—" he carefully questioned. Abby quickly shook head. "So why would we have to think of something?" he asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted to keep the baby," she slowly explained. McGee took a deep breath; his head was spinning with all of this new information but one thing was certain: they were keeping this child.

"Abbs, I love you. It may not be conventional but what about us is? I'm not saying we have to get married or even move in together right now; we can take this," he motioned between the two of them, "as slow as we want. It's fine with me; all I know is I want this child more than I've wanted anything else." McGee took a breath and waited for her reaction; it was quick.

"Oh, Tim!" she flung her arms around his neck and trapped him in a death-grip hug. "Thank you," she replied, melting into the kiss he gave her. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her small body; amazed at the tiny life was growing inside.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered, still getting used to the idea. Abby smiled and nodded before drifting off to sleep, leaving McGee wide awake. He couldn't believe what was happening, how he could find such joy in a time of sorrow and for a moment he felt like Ziva was in the room smiling with them. He grinned and pulled Abby closer, his hand finding its way to her abdomen. He knew their news would be best kept secret for a while, probably until Abby started to show, but he couldn't help the feeling that this was all Ziva's doing. She was giving them something positive to focus on in the wake of her death. As he drifted off to sleep, he swore he heard her laughter and he silently thanked her and her God for the miracle that was his baby.

* * *

See you all next week! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was difficult to write and I hope I accurately portrayed their grief.

Reviews are appreciated. I know I say this all the time but I love getting a new review and seeing what you all think of this labor-of-love story. So if you have a moment, drop me a line.

Have a great day and DFTBA! (which for those not in the know stands for Don't Forget To Be Awesome. Check out the vlogbrothers on youtube if you get a chance)


	18. Chapter 17

Eh, it's close enough to Friday to count. Honestly, I thought it was Tuesday today but I'm on break so the days lose meaning after a while. I just know I go back on the 20th and that's about it.

A great big shout out to everyone who has read this, favorited it, and followed it. Guys, the last chapter had 346 views. That's about the size of my graduating class from high school (I think I graduated with 330. Not entirely sure). W.O.W. That's amazing! A special thanks to MissCallaLilly, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Someoneslove, and a guest for the lovely reviews! Guest, whoever you are, I can't reply to your message but I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Especially since you don't like the one's where Tony and Ziva have a kid...which is pretty much the basis of this entire enterprise! Such a compliment. If I missed sending you a personal reply to your review, I'm sorry. I appreciate it as much as everyone else's but I'm human and fallible. I'm trying to do it chapter by chapter but once I post a new chapter, I forget about all the previous chapters.

Enjoy this one. It was fun to write but also bittersweet.

* * *

Twelve months: one year. It was one year since Tony learned of Ziva's death. When he first learned of her death, he wondered how he could live through the next week and somehow an entire year passed without realization. As he straightened his tie, he wondered if the next year would behave the same way. He double-checked his reflection before nodding and closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Leroy, you ready to go?" he asked, sticking his head in his son's room. Leroy nodded as he finished tying his shoe and stood. "You look handsome," Tony complimented as he smoothed Leroy's crazy hair a few times before giving up. The boy smiled as they left and Tony locked the door.

"Where are we going?" Leroy asked as they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"The courthouse; you were there a long time ago, you might not remember it. It's a big white building," Tony answered. Leroy thought for a moment but shook his head when he couldn't remember.

"And this is where Emily becomes legal?" he asked and Tony snorted at the phrasing. He opened the car door and Leroy climbed in, buckling his seatbelt before Tony closed the door.

"Becomes legally adopted," Tony corrected as he climbed into the car and started it. "Do you remember what 'adopted' means?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"It's where she gets a family," Leroy said and Tony nodded.

"Remember when you first met Emily, she didn't have a family," he reminded Leroy, skipping the part how Emily's parents, her father a Marine Capitan and her mother a Naval Lieutenant, were killed in a double homicide which NCIS investigated.

"Yeah, she stayed with us for a week," Leroy recalled. Tony nodded as he remembered having Emily stay with them. She, thankfully, hadn't seen her parents but she did know they were killed. The entire week, she and Leroy slept in a tent they made in his room and they became best friends through tragedy. While Leroy had only lost his mother, he could still relate to her loss better than anyone. One time, Tony overheard them reminiscing about their parents; talking of memories and fears of forgetting. Each comforting the other in a way no one else could.

"Well, today Grandma and Grandpa are going to make Emily apart of their family," Tony explained.

"Will that make us brother/sister?" he asked excitedly and Tony laughed as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Not really, but I'm sure she'd love a brother. You and Amanda can be her older brother and sister, how does that sound?" Tony asked and Leroy nodded with a giant smile. Tony glanced at his son as he looked out the window and smirked as he unconsciously picked at a loose thread on his pants.

Emily was a good kid, just plagued by tragedy. Her parents were killed by a crazy ex-girlfriend of her father's and the reason she stayed with him and Leroy for only a week was the ex-girlfriend learned of her existence and tried to kill her. For the next month she stayed with Gibbs, coming to work at the Navy Yard and going home with him where he could watch over her and protect her. Interestingly enough, she found a friend in Jenny. The Director had taken an instant liking to the little girl and offered her a place to color and draw on the table in her office. They would talk, about what Tony never learned: Emily would always reply 'girl stuff' and Jenny just shook her head in confidentiality. After the ex-girlfriend was caught, Emily was supposed to move in with her aunt and uncle, her legal guardians, but they lived across the country and they couldn't handle the extra responsibility. After several months floating from orphanage to orphanage, Gibbs and Jenny stepped up to become her adoptive parents. After five months, the adoption process was over and the judge would be signing off the adoption form today at 11:00. That was the reason for their dressing up; Gibbs wanted Tony as a witness and Emily needed a friend as she was welcomed into her new family.

Tony pulled into a spot not far from Jenny's car and turned off the car. He glanced at his watch to confirm they were early; 20 minutes by his watch. He waited for Leroy to jump from the car before they walked the short distance to the courthouse.

"You like the building?" Tony asked with a smile as Leroy's jaw dropped when he saw the pillars and Greco-Roman façade. Leroy could only nod as he focused on walking and taking it all in. He stopped for Leroy to touch one of the pillars before entering the courthouse and making his way to the Family Law department where he found Gibbs, Jenny, Emily, Abby, McGee, and their almost three-month old son Keegan. The adults nodded and softly greeted Tony while Leroy walked over to Emily. Keegan smiled and cooed when he saw Leroy and Abby carefully handed her son over before Leroy and Emily took him over to the play area.

"Scared, Gibbs?" Tony echoed words from so many years ago and Gibbs smirked. He glanced at Emily playing with Leroy and Keegan and shook his head.

"Not as scared as you were," he jibbed and Tony grinned.

"Gibbs-Shepard?" a man through a pair of double doors called. Tony called Leroy, Abby gathered Keegan, and Gibbs took Emily by the hand before the entire group followed the man back to the attorney's office. Gibbs and Jenny signed a few papers before they all left for the judge's office. In just 30 minutes, the paperwork was done. As legal guardians of Emily, Abby and Tony had to sign as witnesses but the entire process was filled with smiles and jokes. When the judge handed Gibbs and Jenny their certificate, Emily jumped into Gibbs' arms and wrapped her arms around their necks in a hug and in an unusual display of affection, Gibbs kissed Jenny in front of their family who laughed and applauded.

XXX

Fourteen months. Tony sighed as the number ran through his mind and he looked around the room. Eight others who lost their spouse, to either death or divorce, crowded into the room. He understood Gibbs and Abby's intentions but sending him to group therapy, even though Rabbi Shmuel highly recommended the group, was crazy. Yeah, he was still mourning even though the official mourning period passed four months ago but he was not ready to let go of Ziva. How could he? For almost 10 years she was a central part of his life, was he really supposed to let her go after one year?

"Tony?" Shmuel's voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the room. Tony looked around and caught the Rabbi's eye, filled with a mixture of sorrow and hope. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" he offered. Tony nodded and looked around, taking in all the grieving faces. How was he supposed to get past mourning here if everyone else was sad?

"My name is Tony DiNozzo, I lost my wife fourteen months ago," he said, leaning forward on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"How?" a man to his left asked. Tony turned to the man; he was in his mid-forties with rimmed glasses, a thin face, and a receding hairline. He was wearing faded jeans and a dark red sweatshirt that was two sizes too big. He had his hands interlaced as he rested his arms on his legs.

"She worked for Mossad. We both work—worked for federal agencies," Tony answered and the man nodded.

"What was her name?" a woman sitting next to the man asked. Tony turned to her and smiled. She looked like a pleasant lady, a little plump with graying hair but a nice smile. She looked like she could have been a lawyer earlier in her life; she wore a black dress suit with her hair pulled back.

"Ziva," he replied, caressing the name as he answered. "Her name was Ziva."

"Would you like to tell us anything specific about Ziva?" Shmuel asked. Tony looked at him quizzically. "Share a memory with us if you want to or tell us her favorite color. If you want to pass, that's alright," he assured but Tony smiled.

"She had a way of butchering idioms; like instead of saying 'the job at hand' she would say 'the job in my hand'. One week we hadn't gotten a call out for three days and we were going crazy…except her. Our boss' phone rang and McGee, our partner, jumped up and grabbed his gear while the phone was still ringing. She smiled and said 'Itching at the reigns, McGee?' when she meant to say 'chomping at the bit.' It took us 5 minutes to finally work out what she meant," Tony couldn't help the smile spreading as he remembered the resulting argument that lasted the entire day. She understood his point of view but said that her version worked just as well.

The meeting lasted another hour and 45 minutes and Tony learned the man's name was Steve and the woman's name was Tanya. Steve was a pleasant guy and Tony could see them becoming friends, if only for their boys to play together. As he left, Tony thought about what happened in the past 2 hours It was interesting hearing others stories but he was still wondering how this would help. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs to let him know he was coming to pick up Leroy.

"How'd it go, Tony?" Abby's voice rang through the phone. Tony looked at the number he dialed to confirm it was Gibbs' before answering.

"Fine, I guess. Abbs, what are you doing at Gibbs' house?" he asked and he opened the car door and climbed in.

"Waiting for you, everyone's fine but they're at the hospital," she told him. Tony quickly started the car and pulled out of his parking spot.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Emily and Leroy were playing and Leroy slipped and fell. He's fine but he needs a cast," she quickly relayed. Tony stepped on the accelerator, grateful the hospital was only three miles away.

"What hospital?" he asked.

"Children's Hospital," she told him. "Tony, he's fine. The paramedics said it was a broken wrist and they took him in the ambulance," she tried to console but it wasn't helping. Tony knew if it were Keegan in the hospital, she wouldn't be soothed. He pulled into a spot near the ER and shut the car off, barely giving the engine time to stop before pulling the keys out of the ignition. He jumped from the car and started running.

"Who all is with him?" he asked as he ran through the ER doors, fishing his badge out of back pocket.

"Gibbs and Emily most likely, Jenny called 5 minutes ago with an update," she told him as he reached security. He flipped open his badge and was allowed instant access before taking off towards the front desk.

"Alright, thanks Abbs. If they call, tell them I'm here," he said before hanging up the phone. There was a woman in front of him who held a bleeding hand but for the moment, Tony didn't care. He needed to see his son. After several minutes in which Tony contemplated just running into the ER without guidance the woman left and the receptionist dully greeted him.

"How can I help you?" she asked, looking at his through half-lidded eyes. He flashed his badge again and she sat a little straighter, much to his amusement.

"My son is here, Leroy DiNozzo. He came in with a broken wrist. He's 8 years old accompanied with two adults and a little girl," he told her quickly. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed in the information reminding him of McGee for a moment. He tapped the desk impatiently as the computer searched and a soft ding made him jump.

"Yes, a Leroy Timothy DiNozzo was admitted almost 40 minutes ago with his guardian L.J. Gibbs. They're in room 115. Enter those doors, turn left, go to the end of the hallway and the room is on your right," she yelled after him. Tony took off the moment the room number left her lips and he barely heard the directions. He ran to the end of the hallway and almost bumped into a nurse as she left the room with a cart. He burst into the room to find Leroy sitting on the hospital bed adorned with a bright red cast, Gibbs standing on his right, Jenny sitting to his left, and Emily leaning against the wall opposite Leroy.

"Wondered when you were going to get here," Gibbs smirked causing Leroy to look up from examining his new cast and smile as his dad. Tony walked into the room and scooped his son into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You didn't call me," he accused but Gibbs just stared at him. "You didn't want to call me?" he asked, clarifying Gibbs' look. He glanced at Jenny who stared right back at Tony. He rolled his eyes. "You could have called me," he retorted but Gibbs shrugged.

"Didn't want to interrupt you," he replied, moving to stand next to Jenny. Tony set Leroy down and motioned for them to step into the hallway. Jenny stood and the three walked just outside the door.

"I'd consider this important enough to call. Why didn't you call me?" Tony demanded. Jenny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he almost shrugged it off but he took a breath and listened.

"You needed to be there tonight, Tony. You need to heal. As his legal guardian, Gibbs made the right decisions and had it under control the entire time. This is why you appointed him guardian, Tony, because you trust him. Everything is all right. Calm down," her words appeased his fear a little and he nodded. Jenny gently squeezed his shoulder before removing her hand, allowing him to face Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss," he smiled at his friend. Gibbs returned the smile and clapped Tony on the shoulder as they returned to the room to find Leroy and Emily playing with the blocks in the corner.

"Good kid you got there," Gibbs told him softly. "I told you once you'd do good, and you did." Tony turned and nodded, silently thanking him for his words. An hour later, Tony carried an exhausted Leroy while Gibbs carried a sleeping Emily out of the hospital. Tony watched as Gibbs and Jenny walked off, smiling as he saw Emily bury her head into Gibbs' shirt, before turning and walking to his own car.

"We going home?" Leroy barely muttered as Tony buckled him in the back of the car.

"Yeah, we're going home buddy," Tony whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Leroy nodded sleepily and Tony smiled. It was times like this that he missed Ziva so much it ached; times when Leroy needed both parents, not just him. He wished, not for the first, hundredth, or last time, that as Ziva watched, she was happy with their life.

"I'm doing my best," he told her in a whispered voice. Peace washed over him like a wave as he pulled into his parking spot in front of the apartment. He breathed deep and looked at his son as he slept. He was doing his best and that was all he could do, the rest was up to the Lord; the thought calmed him as he carried his sleeping son up the stairs.

Gibbs' words echoed in his mind as he tucked Leroy in; _you're going to do good_. In that moment Tony understood what he meant; he had screwed up as a father but he made sure Leroy knew right and wrong, the Truth, and Love. Despite his fallacies as a parent, Leroy was a good kid because of not only what Tony taught him but also the people he called family. Tony left his son and walked to his own room, collapsing on his bed without changing. Sleep overtook him and he drifted off to sleep thinking about Ziva and for the first time in a year, it didn't hurt as much.

* * *

Because seriously, what childhood isn't complete without a trip to the ER?

New contest because I'm on break and have the time: if you can accurately tell me what LASER and/or RADAR stand for without looking it up (again, we'll go by the honor system), I will write, specifically for you, a 500 word one-shot (if you get one of the two) or a 1000 word one-shot (if you get both acronyms) from a fandom of your choosing with any topic and ship up to a heavy T rating. The only catch is it has to be a fandom I know. The complete list of fandoms I know are in my profile. I'm trying to see how many people know they're actually acronyms and not words so why not a contest? Entry closes when I post the next chapter so you have about a week.

Hope you all are having a beautiful day-at least I am; it's gorgeous outside!-and DFTBA! By the way: if anyone is watching the Olympics, there is a Nerdfighter at the Olympics. Her name is Jennifer and she's a gymnast and she did the Nerdfighter sign ON LIVE TV. Yes, I'm completely geeking out. That is all. Have a great day!


	19. Chapter 18

I'm going to be out of town this weekend so you're getting this a little earlier than normal. And by earlier I mean only hours but still...it's early.

A HUGE shout out to everyone reading. In one week 324 people have read the last chapter alone. Y'all astound me. Thank you for all the reading you do, the favorites, the follows and a special thank you to those who review. Thank you to BurnNoticeNCIS78, bleujet13, DS2010, and Someoneslove for their amazing and continued reviews. You guys get special thank you's for reviewing so regularly.

* * *

Two years, it had been two years to the day since Gibbs told him of Ziva's death. Tony rolled over in bed and pulled her pillow into his arms, silent tears streaming down his face. He breathed deep and swore he could still smell her scent on the pillow. It never really got easier to wake up without her there, next to him, but today was especially tough. He knew he would go through the motions of the day easily enough; getting up, getting himself ready for work and Leroy ready for school, dropping Leroy off at school before going to work. He would work through the day with his team, go home to Leroy who completed his homework, cook and eat dinner, and go over Leroy's homework as they watched a movie. Afterward they would either talk about their day or go to the park across the street before he put Leroy to bed after saying prayers. For about an hour, he would read over any work he brought home before grabbing the Torah Ziva had given him at his mikveh and read until he fell asleep. It was the only day he relapsed.

Today, the second anniversary of her death, he wanted to make as normal as any other day. A case which was overloading his team effectively worked into his plans, he barely managed to escape from work to try to catch a few hours of sleep. Leroy was looking forward to going to the Navy Yard with him; he hadn't been there in a while. He chatted happily about visiting Abby and Ducky while Tony worked but Tony could see the underlying sadness that Leroy always seemed to have. Some days it was better but some days Tony could tell the poor boy was barely holding himself together.

"Dad?" Leroy's voice emitted from the doorway. Tony sat up and saw his son leaning against the wall, holding the ratty stuffed elephant he had slept with since he was born under one arm and his pillow in another. Tony didn't say anything, he only pulled the covers back and motioned before Leroy walked around and climbed into bed.

"Can't sleep?" Tony asked once he had settled down. Leroy nodded and curled onto his side. Tony leaned over and placed a kiss on Leroy's forehead before curling his arm around his waist.

"I miss her." It was barely a whisper but Tony could hear the quiver in Leroy's voice and he could only nod. Tony missed Ziva every day, some days it felt as if he could barely function he missed her so much.

"Me too Leroy, me too," Tony said, rubbing soothing circles on Leroy's lower back. Silence filled the air and minutes later, a soft snoring made Tony smile. At least one of them could sleep. Tony sighed and a silent tear fell down his cheek. Today would be hard, not only emotionally but also physically and mentally. He had already been without sleep for two nights chasing leads, he didn't want to think about the state he was going to be in if he didn't at least get a few hours of sleep.

XXX

"Got it!" McGee yelled. "Plasma," he instructed. Tony raised his head and opened his weary eyes, looking at his Senior Field Agent and friend as McGee explained something in which Tony would swear was German. It was always a bad sign when language became distorted and he knew he had to do something.

"Hold on," he said, holding up his hand. McGee stopped talking long enough for Tony to reach with every ounce of strength he possessed across his desk to the coffee sitting on the edge. He brought the cup to his lips and poured the scalding liquid down his throat, it woke him up enough to stand and join McGee at the screen. "Continue," he allowed in a gruff voice and McGee turned back to the screen.

"Thomas' account was clean, no unusual transactions or changes in shopping patterns. His wife, however, is a different story," McGee clicked a button and several screens popped up. "There are 14 deposits of about $50,000 and three of $250,000 in the past four months. The last three months of her credit card and debit card history show she's been as far south as South Carolina and as far north Illinois. Charges indicate she loaded up on—"

"Let me guess," Tony rasped out through his burned throat. He coughed once and winced slightly at the pain but at least he was awake. "She loaded up on corn starch before heading out." McGee nodded.

"At least she's not lacing her cocaine with something worse," Lee said from her desk. "Her partner regularly laced her supply with antidepressants."

"Who would have thought we'd have a nice drug dealer," Tony said off-handedly. "Good work, where is little miss sunshine now?"

"She just used her credit card at a movie theater in Fairfax," McGee reported. Tony took another sip of his coffee as he thought.

"Alright, you two go get the wife. I'll talk with Thomas and see what he knows." Tony watched at the other two agents quickly gathered their things and raced for the elevator. He remembered when he would race Ziva to the elevator: winner would drive which gave him great incentive to try to win. He smiled at the memory before grabbing the file off his desk and heading upstairs. Before talking with Thomas, he had to inform the Director that the current drug ring was being run not by the Seaman, but by his wife.

"—and we have confirmation of a prisoner in the terrorist camp, she's been there for almost two years," a voice broke Tony's train of thought as he stepped into MTAC. He closed the file and looked at the main screen, Chad Dunham; the Bahrain NCIS agent stared back at the blackened room. Tony knew and talked with Chad Dunham on a regular basis about cases, but their friendship truly began when Tony had to call Chad and ask about any and all news on the Damocles. Dunham took personal leave to go to Sudan and supervise the search and rescue efforts on behalf of Tony. They continued talking, through e-mail and the occasional phone call, but it had been a while since Tony saw the man.

"Any ideas who it could be?" Jenny's question pulled Tony's attention and saw Gibbs and the Director standing side-by-side watching the screen. He turned his attention back to the screen in time to see Chad shake his head.

"All we know is she's a female in her 30's. We have no ID and no idea who she is," Chad said, flipping through his overloaded clipboard. The thing looked beaten and abused, as if it were barely holding together the unceremoniously stuffed packets of information together.

"Can you get an ID?" Gibbs asked pointedly and Chad snorted, an odd sound in general made even odder through the speaker system.

"Our local network tends to rely on nomads travelling the desert who don't trust us. The best information we can have is she's important," Chad answered. Gibbs chuckled and nodded knowingly and Jenny smirked.

"Do you know who's running the show?" Gibbs asked. Chad flipped through a few papers and nodded.

"Intel says it run by a Saleem Ulman, a known terrorist but nothing ever sticks to him. We have word Mossad is also looking into him, their presence has increased recently," Tony paled at the name; Ziva told him before she left that a Saleem Ulman ran the group Eli assigned her to take down. He didn't know how popular the name 'Saleem Ulman' could be but he would lay money on the gut feeling he had that it was the same man, and if Mossad involvement meant anything, Tony knew Eli was up to no good.

"Good work Agent Dunham," Jenny said. "Continue with your assignment but as a personal favor, follow up with the captive," she added. Chad nodded and a moment later, the screen went blank. He watched as Gibbs and the Director exchanged whispered words while he mulled over the part of the conversation he heard. A female captive always piqued interest in government agencies, not many groups would take a female captive unless she was worth something—an important someone would definitely fit the bill.

"Gibbs, Director," he spoke up as Gibbs and Jenny took their seats. He walked over to them and handed her a folder. "Seaman Thomas' file," he said. Jenny opened it and quickly scanned the content.

"His wife?" she asked and Tony nodded. "Have Lee and—"

"Lee and McGee are on their way to pick her up. They traced her credit cards and found her," he relayed what had been found. Jenny smiled and handed the folder back. Tony took it and twirled it in his hands, wanting to say something but afraid to ask.

"Something else?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and took a deep breath.

"That woman they were talking about, the captive," Tony asked tentatively. "Any theory who she is?" Gibbs exchanged a look with Jenny. After almost 8 years of marriage, Tony knew when two people could truly communicate silently: he and Ziva were able to have whole conversations without saying a word. The scuttlebutt flying around about Gibbs and the Director dating again made him smile: only he, McGee, Abby, and Ducky knew the truth. Almost a year ago, they had moved in together with Emily making the rumors flying around old news to a select few.

"Not at the moment," she answered slowly as if she were measuring each word. "It would be best if you kept this information to yourself," she told him pointedly. Tony nodded once before bowing out, leaving them alone. He opened the door to MTAC but a blur of red hair almost ran him over.

"Whoa!" he said, grabbing Emily's arm. He pulled the 7-year-old back in front of him, squaring her shoulder's to face him. Even though Gibbs and Jenny had adopted her, Emily was the spitting image of the two; more often than not, she was confused for their biological daughter rather than their adoptive parents. "Where are you going so fast?" he questioned.

"Jenny's office," she answered. "She said when I come back from school I have to do my homework." Tony nodded and let the girl go, watching as she entered the Director's office.

"Tony! Did Tim give you the report?" Abby asked from across her lab as he entered. Tony startled for a moment.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked cautiously, not putting it past her to concoct a mirrored system to be able to see who was coming. Abby looked up from her lab set-up and smiled.

"Gibbs is with the Director in MTAC and McGee just called from Fairfax wanting to know what I wanted for lunch. He and Lee are stopping at the Cantonese place on the way back. That leaves you, Langer, or Megan: you're the only one with a case." Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, maybe you should take Megan's spot on the team," he joked. Abby smirked and turned to her computer, bringing up a few screens. "What have you got for me, Abbs?" he asked as he stood behind her. The day was blending in like other days and he figured that was good.

XXX

Tony closed the door and leaned against it, trying his best to keep his eyes open. The last time he was this tired—he couldn't remember. Leroy was talking about something but he was only catching every other word or so and it was making no sense. He moved from the door to the couch and threw himself into the cushions. Leroy came over and sat next to him, snuggling into his side.

"What do you want for dinner, Leroy?" Tony asked his son. Leroy thought for a moment before smiling.

"Chinese?" he replied and Tony nodded. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to his son who took it with glee. He closed his eyes as he listened to Leroy order way too much food but he didn't really care; they would eventually eat it. "Food's ordered," Leroy said and Tony nodded as he took back his phone.

"Are we trying to feed an Army?" Tony joked as he sat up, leaving the other end of the couch for Leroy. The boy grinned and shook his head.

"For a growing Marine," Leroy pointed to himself and Tony chuckled and nodded.

"Of course," Tony replied. "Need you to grow up big and strong to become a Marine." Leroy smiled but it faltered. "What's wrong?" Tony asked, noticing the change.

"Do you—do you think Mom would want me to be in the Marines? Would she be mad at me?" Leroy asked. Tony reached out and took his son's hands in his.

"Leroy, your Mom would want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy. If you want to join the Marines, she would stand beside you and so will I," Tony said firmly but gently. "Your Mom and I wanted you to know the importance of the military and the honor it is to serve. If you decide to join, know that I will be beside you every step of the way and your Mom will be there in spirit. She loved you, Leroy; more than you know. She wanted you to grow up and become whoever you wanted to be; the only way she would be 'mad' at you is if you didn't follow your own path. Do you understand?" Tony asked, trying to keep the tears from falling. Leroy nodded and sniffed; Tony pulled him into his lap and he held his son as they cried as they remembered and mourned.

After dinner, Tony brought down their wedding album, Leroy's baby book, and an old shoebox full of pictures. Together they looked over the 10 years of memories, Tony retelling stories to the same fits of laughter that overtook them years ago when the stories first happened. It was hours later when they put the last picture away and placed the box and albums on the top shelf of the bookcase. It didn't hurt as much, this time, bringing out those pictures and remembering. Maybe, just maybe, they were beginning to heal.

* * *

For those who are about to start school or have already started, good luck!

Only one person knew RADAR and LASER were acronyms... RAdio Detection And Ranging for RADAR and Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation for LASER. For anyone interested.

Reviews are always appreciated :) And as always DFTBA!


	20. Chapter 19

Thank you to everyone reading, favoriting, adding alerts, but especially reviewing! Those amazing people are DS2010, BurnNoticeNCIS78, Someoneslove, Kayla, MindFullofStories, TivaIsMyWorld, and a guest. Thank you so much! And guest, don't be afraid to review with a username, I won't bite. I promise! :)

Okay guys. About to get bumpy. Fasten your seatbelts and put your tray tables in their upright and locked positions. Enjoy!

* * *

Tony stared at the phone in his hands, turning it around as he mulled over what he heard in MTAC. A prisoner, a female prisoner with no name or any idea of who she could be; all he knew was she was important. Who would be important to a terrorist group? _A Mossad officer_, the thought entered his mind quickly and he couldn't ignore it. Was it even possible? He flipped open his phone and punched the speed dial number before he could chicken out.

"Tony you better have a damn good reason for calling at…3:00 in the morning," Gibbs ordered. Tony hung his head for a second and took a deep breath.

"Gibbs, I think we should investigate the captive," he said quickly, it was like ripping off a band-aid; the faster it happened, the less pain there was. Silence filled the line for a moment and Tony looked at his phone twice to make sure the call hadn't been dropped.

"Why?" Gibbs asked. It wasn't a challenge, it was a simple question, an inquiry.

"I think this may be related to Ziva," Tony answered. "I've been—"

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted, "this is in Somalia, not Sudan. Just because Mossad has been mentioned—"

"Somalia is two countries away from Sudan and it's not like there are APB's out on these guys. Terrorists move from country to country all the time, what's to stop them from moving to Somalia? Listen, the Damocles was found with 18 bodies, all male. She wasn't on that ship when it sank. Maybe she was killed earlier or they took her and killed her somewhere else; all I know is she wasn't on that ship when it sank." He didn't want to mention the third option that had surfaced during the night; the fact she could be alive. He scarcely allowed himself to believe she hadn't been killed on a boat in the middle of nowhere let alone the idea she could be alive. He couldn't go through the mourning process again if he allowed himself to hope for what he was sure was something impossible.

"Tony, you can't believe…she's gone. You have to accept that," Gibbs consoled but Tony wouldn't hear it. Tony knew that Gibbs could read between the lines of what he was saying and what he knew he wasn't say was he thought there might be a chance Ziva was still alive.

"Saleem Ulman was the terrorist Eli sent her after," Tony said. "Now there's word of a captive? Eli could have sent someone else after this bastard and she got herself captured."

"How do you know her mission?" Gibbs questioned.

"She told me. She told me everything involved in her mission, where she was going, who her partner was, where she was docking, and who she was after."

"Should I even ask if she had clearance for that?" Gibbs replied and Tony snorted.

"When did Ziva ever do as she was told?" he smiled at the words, it was good to smile when he talked about her. Gibbs sighed on the other end. He heard soft talking; figuring Jenny was seeing why Gibbs was talking with him at 3:00 in the morning.

"What do you want to do?" Jenny's voice surprised him. He floundered for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking.

"I want to go after him," Tony finally settled on saying. "We have a duty to make sure this never happens again." He waited for a minute though it seemed like an hour. He couldn't hear anything on the line, only his own breathing as it echoed strangely in the phone.

"Make your case," Jenny finally told him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tony answered before hanging up. He closed his phone and sat on the couch for another minute, replaying what just happened. Jenny, the Director of NCIS, gave him permission to track down the terrorist Ziva had been ordered to take out. He could complete her mission. He wanted to smile but he couldn't. Sadness over took him and he closed his eyes, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. He shouldn't have to feel vindicated in killing this man but how he wanted to.

"Lord," he whispered in prayer. "Lead me into this with a ready heart. Keep us safe and bless us in our mission." He opened his eyes slowly; fixating on a picture Abby took a few years ago at a cook out Gibbs threw in honor of July fourth. Leroy sat on his shoulders wearing a pair of cameo's that Gibbs bought and a cowboy hat while Ziva had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head leaning against his chest. One arm held Leroy steady and the other encircled Ziva's shoulders, pulling her close to his side. The day had been filled with laughter, food, and baseball. The picture had been taken just before sunset; the sky was painted red, orange, purple, and blue, creating a contented atmosphere. Tony stared at the picture, remembering the day, before he turned his thoughts to what he had to do.

"Dad?" Leroy said sleepily as Tony entered his bedroom a little while later. Leroy had taken to sleeping with him and Tony couldn't refuse; he liked having his son close. He smiled and kissed the top of Leroy's head as he pulled his shirt from his pants to get ready for bed.

"Yeah buddy?" he questioned as he undressed. Two years later, he was still only taking up half of the closet, Ziva's clothes still hanging where she left them. He ran his hand over a shirt of his she loved and touched it softly. So close, he thought to himself as he pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants.

"Are you going to sleep?" Leroy asked tiredly as Tony climbed into bed. He knew what Leroy was asking, would he stay in bed for hours without closing his eyes or would he really go to sleep. If the day had been bad, he tended to lay in bed but stay awake as he remembered the memories that washed over him during the day. Tony turned to Leroy and stroked his hair back; his son shouldn't have to worry about how his dad slept.

"I'm going to sleep," Tony answered. "And soon, we'll be able to sleep every night," he added. Leroy's eyes were already closed before he finished his sentence but a tired hum emitted from his lips.

"That's good," Leroy mumbled before turning over and soft snores filled the room. Tony kissed his forehead before lying down and pulling the covers over him.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked the empty room before he drifted off to sleep. The first goodnight's sleep he'd gotten in two years.

XXX

"They're over there Dad!" Leroy pointed through the crowd to where Tony could make out Steve and his son Michael.

"Alright, slow down. No running," Tony corrected as Leroy wiggled his way through the crowd. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled as Leroy tried his hardest to get to his friend. It was only a moment later he joined Steve and Leroy and Michael were leaving to play in the kids' area.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked, pushing his cup around the table. Tony sighed and took a drink from his cup, setting it down and pulling out his cell phone. He rotated it in his hands while watching Leroy and Michael as they played checkers.

"If you found the witness to Maria's accident, would you want to meet them?" Tony questioned. Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. "Did you…did you find something?" he whispered. Tony shook his head sadly.

"No, but I promise when my buddies in BPD find anything I'll pass it along." Steve smiled sadly and nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. Tony took a moment to check on Leroy and Michael, making sure they were behaving. He smiled as he saw them drawing on the chalkboard with another boy around the same age.

"What brought this on?" Steve asked, drawing Tony's attention back to his friend.

"I might be able to…help someone who knew Ziva, or at least knew enough of her to talk about her last days at Mossad," Tony slowly answered. Steve's eyes widened at the words and for a moment neither could say anything.

"Can I ask how?" Steve finally said. Tony smiled at the wording; his friend knew his job too well.

"I'm not even supposed to know about this, let alone be talking with someone about it," Tony whispered, "but I can't ignore the opportunity."

"Do you have permission?" Steve asked and Tony nodded. "Then why are you asking me?" he questioned.

"I want to know if it's a good idea," Tony answered. "Or if I'm going crazy in thinking this person might know something." Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, playing with the rim of his mug. Silence fell again between the friends for several long moments.

"I'm having you try to find a witness who was there at the crash site, something that wasn't Maria's or anyone else's fault. Ziva was sent away by her father and killed in his service; now you have the opportunity I'm praying comes along. In my opinion you'd be crazy not to go," Steve answered.

Tony mulled over the words as Steve excused himself to help Michael, patting Leroy on the head and ruffling his hair as his son came over for a moment. Was he crazy for even thinking he might be able to meet someone who knew of her last days or was he crazy for passing up the opportunity? Gibbs saw through his mask of investigating, and if he was honest with himself in the back of his mind he quivered with excitement at the possibility of finding her alive.

His cell phone rang, jumping on the table due to the phone being on vibrate, and broke him out of his reverie. He grabbed his cell and looked at the caller ID, groaning before answering.

"Yeah Lee," he said, holding up a finger as Steve sat back down.

"It's McGee, Lee's phone was more convenient," McGee quickly corrected. "Tony, I think we screwed up. It wasn't the wife, she's clean."

"What do you mean clean?" Tony asked sitting straight in his chair, the earlier conversation pushed to the back of his mind. "It had to be her, all the transactions and corn starch and—" he started.

"Yeah, I know. She said she lost her bankcard six months ago but never cancelled the account. It checks out, she's not the dealer. Among her other alibis she was at home when we went to the movie theater; she wasn't the one to use the card." McGee replied. Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes. Have you released her yet?" Tony asked, gathering his jacket.

"No, we're holding her along with Thomas. See you soon," McGee answered and hung up. Tony put his phone in his pocket and donning his jacket. He grumbled as he quickly downed the rest of his coffee, setting the empty mug on the table.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. "Do I even want to know about corn starch?" Tony snickered and shook his head.

"Work emergency and probably not," Tony replied. "Alright buddy, ready to go?" he turned to Leroy.

"But Dad, we were in the middle of a game!" he whined. Tony looked at him, and he grabbed his coat from Tony's outstretched hand and grumbled as he put it on.

"You'll be able to stay with Aunt Abby or Grandma, you like that," Tony consoled but Leroy shook his head. Tony sighed and bent down, taking Leroy's hands in his. "I know, Leroy. I know you want to stay but something happened and I need to get to work. I'm sorry buddy, but we need to go," he explained. Leroy scuffed his shoe before nodding. Tony stood and turned but Steve held up his hand, stopping him from leaving.

"Tony, I'll watch him. They can finish their game and I'll drop him off at the Navy Yard in two hours?" Steve turned to the boys who nodded vigorously. "Everything's fine, just go to work and I'll bring him by," he assured and Tony turned to Leroy.

"It's up to you, what do you want to do?" he asked and Leroy smiled, putting his hands together and looking up with puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, behave and listen to what Steve says," Tony said, looking Leroy in the eye. The boy nodded quickly.

"Got it," Leroy smiled excitedly. Tony kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug that Leroy quickly returned.

"I love you, Leroy," Tony whispered, holding his son tight. He wondered, briefly, if someday in the near future Ziva would be there to hold him again, to kiss him again, to love him again.

"I love you too, Dad," he whispered back, kissing Tony on the cheek before joining Michael back in the kids' area. Tony smiled as he watched Leroy run off, playing happily with his friend.

"I'll take care of him," Steve promised when Tony stood. "And I'll bring him back without too much sugar," he joked. Tony smiled and bid his friend good-bye before running to his car. His mind raced in time with his car as he wove through the streets of DC. He wanted to go, he wanted to go and see if this captive could tell him anything or if it were _her_ but one thing held him back. Leroy needed him here; he needed a father. McGee's words from so long ago echoed in his mind. Leroy may need a mother but he needed a father more; and Ziva wasn't absent from their home. Tony made sure Leroy remembered his mother, if not in memory in instilling the values she held dear and talking about her all the time.

Tony pulled into the Navy Yard and sat in his car for a moment, resting his head against the steering wheel. Two options ran through his mind: to go or to stay. He knew Dunham would investigate the captive, like Jenny asked, but he also knew the caseload Dunham must be dealing with would overwhelm even the most experienced officer. Something might be missed, something that could possibly lead to the rescue of the captive. Tony sighed and leaned back, massaging his forehead with the palm of his hand. This was giving him a headache and a stomachache: the bouncing back and forth between ideas. He knew he would be gone for a while; possibly months and while Leroy was strong, what would he tell him? That he was going to another part of the world to find someone who may or may not have known Ziva? It was crazy and it was only in his head. He needed proof, or at least needed something more than a gut feeling. His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he opened the door as he opened the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here McGee," he answered, locking the car and walking into the building. "I'm walking inside now." He hung up the phone and flashed his badge before boarding the elevator. He leaned against the back wall and closed his eyes. If he ever needed guidance, now was the time.

_You need to go_, a voice inside of him whispered. It was deep and clear, reminding him of Gibbs.

_If you go and you are killed, what would happen to Leroy?_ another voice asked and it reminded him of Ziva. _He needs his father_.

_You need to go_, the first voice replied. The words were the same but they held a different meaning this time; the words held a promise this time. Tony groaned and knocked his head against the elevator wall. Great, he was now hearing voices. _You need to go_, the first voice spoke again and he couldn't ignore the authority the voice held. He didn't know if it was the authority, the promise, or the fact the voice sounded like Gibbs, but he decided to follow it. The doors opened with the familiar _ping_ and he stepped out into the bustle of the office like a million times before but this time was different. This time he had a purpose and this time he would follow it.

* * *

I might post the next chapter early or late: it probably won't be on Friday because my next Friday is PACKED. I'll aim for early but I'm sorry if it gets out around Saturday or possibly Monday. I'm so excited about the next few chapters that I might post 2 next week. Yeah, that's right, 2 next week :)

Shameless plug: if anyone is in the Columbus, OH area my church (Grace Polaris) is putting on a Family Fun Fest. There will be music (helped by yours truly), free games, blow-up bouncy castle (or something similar), a pony ride, a little craft area, the local sheriff's office is bringing over several of their vehicles to look at, fair food, and a game where you dunk our pastors in a dunk tank. And something to do with cars: last year it was a car show but I think this year is a possible car wash. It's only this Saturday (08/25/2012) from 9:30ish to around 3:30 or so. I don't have the paper in front of me so I can't tell you the exact times or what's going to be there because I'll be there from 7:00 to around 5:00 or so setting up and helping with sound. If you're in the area and are looking for something to do with the kiddos or just want to have fun come on out! If you do decide to come, come over and I'd love to meet you. How will you find me? Trust me, I'll be the only college-something female in the area of the sound board-you'll have no problems finding me. Okay, shameless plug over.

Everyone, have a great week. If you're starting school, study hard but don't forget to have fun. Reviews are appreciated and as always DFTBA :D Are there any Nerdfighters out there?... Anyone?... Bueller?


	21. Chapter 20

Okay y'all. Here you go. As promised on Friday, an update on Wednesday. But not any update, _the_ update. Hang on because this is bumpy.

Thank you to all those reading and favoriting and alerting but a special shout out to those who are reviewing. Thank you to Bex19, Someoneslove, DS2010, and last but not least BurnNoticeNCIS78. You guys rock with your reviews.

Now enjoy!

* * *

Tony groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being over powered by men with guns, big men with big guns; Saleem's men. He blinked a few times and the drab room came into focus. He tried to move his arms but found they were tied to the chair in which he was currently bound. He looked up and saw a man sitting across from him; examining him, studying him. The man was barely older than himself; if anything, the man could have been younger.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, his voice raspy. He coughed and winced at the sharp pain in his throat. The man smiled and stood gracefully.

"My name is Saleem Ulman," he replied with a slight accent. Tony could only stare; the man who killed his wife was only yards away. Not even that, mere feet. He swallowed, trying to wet his throat with what saliva was in his mouth but the endeavor was unsuccessful and it caused him even more pain. "What is your name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo," he replied without thinking, his mind still reeling. Saleem cocked and started pacing. Tony looked around and saw a heap on the dirt floor. He tried focusing and saw the heap was breathing—the thought struck and even though he had no way of proving himself wrong, he knew the unconscious heap was McGee. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Saleem answered casually, as if talking about the weather. Tony closed his eyes; he promised Leroy he would call every night and he had missed the past three phone calls. He prayed Gibbs would have talked with him and Tony swore to apologize when he returned to the camp but at the moment the killer in front of him was taking most of his attention. "NCIS," Saleem said slowly, rotating Tony's badge in his hand cathartically. Tony watched the golden shield gleam in the sunlight streaming in from the window behind him. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service," he continued pausing between each word, as if thinking. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. Out of everyone who hadn't heard of NCIS, a terrorist across the world in a nation that barely had electricity knew what the initialism stood for.

"Yeah, NCIS. You think I could have that back?" Tony asked sarcastically. Saleem smirked and pocketed the badge before leaning against the wall, out of the way of the light. He continued staring at Tony and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to act, to do something but this man was infuriatingly standing there with his arms crossed looking the picture of patience.

"What are you doing here?" Saleem finally asked from across the room. Tony rubbed his dry lips together, they felt like sandpaper and his throat wasn't feeling any better. He knew his voice was close to giving out but he ignored the pain.

"I'm here to kill you," Tony answered honestly, struggling slightly against the rope that bound him to the chair. His plan had worked, at little too well if he had to admit. He wasn't supposed to be bound and McGee wasn't supposed to be unconscious on the floor. Saleem smirked and moved to the chair, sitting in it backwards with his head cocked to the side studying Tony.

"You keep saying that," Saleem leaned back and withdrew a canteen. Tony didn't know what was in there but he would give his right arm to have a sip. Saleem took a long drink and Tony's throat constricted as if he was swallowing but the motion hurt and he winced. "Anthony DiNozzo, an Italian name yet you are American. You do not work for the CIA or FBI. What reason could you possibly have for wanting me dead?" He talked so calmly, moved fluidly, and spoke with confidence. This man was not an idiot.

"_The Damocles_, remember?" Tony said with a strain to his voice. His body was cramping after days of sitting in the chair, he tried to move a little, to stretch the muscles that were complaining but it was useless.

"I remember the ship, yes," Saleem said with a sly smile. More than anything Tony wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

"There was a woman on that ship: Mossad. You killed her," Tony bit his tongue in his haste to suppress the scorn he wanted to express. He took a breath and leveled his stare at Saleem. Movement in his peripheral vision told him McGee was coming around but he ignored it. Not wanting to call attention to the fact Tim was coming around.

"And this woman is worth your life?" Saleem scoffed with a smirk. Tony nodded. "Women are trouble," Saleem shook his head with a reproachful tone.

"Ziva DiNozzo was my wife. I'd say she's worth the trouble," Tony shot back but it only made Saleem smile. He stood and walked around the room, not saying anything, only observing. He sank to the floor, watching from the side without a word. Tony knew McGee was awake by now but lying low, one of them had to remain free or else everything would become complicated.

"You want to—" Saleem started but a sudden rap on the door broke him from his sentence. He yelled at the intruder in Arabic and a sharp reply answered. Saleem's expression changed and he quickly stood before leaving. Tony turned to McGee, who was staring right back.

"Are they here?" McGee asked but Tony shrugged.

"Maybe; something has them shaken," Tony remarked. He closed his eyes and took a big breath, releasing it slowly; he was so close, so close to finishing something that was almost two years in the making. The emotions and adrenaline coursing through him made every moment come alive, he would remember this until the day he died. McGee opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and went limp again, the door was rattling; someone was coming back.

"There is word of missing NCIS agents matching your descriptions," Saleem said angrily as he barged into the room dragging someone in a hooded mask. Tony looked at the captive as Saleem forced the person into the chair across from him. "One of you will tell me the location of the operatives and the other one will die. I will give you a moment to decide," he said before tearing the mask off the captive and storming out of the room.

Tony thought he had died and gone to heaven; Ziva was sitting across from him. She was alive but he could tell she had been tortured. She was thinner, much thinner; her face was gaunt. Dirt, blood, and other materials he didn't want to think about caked her hair, her face, and her clothing. Her face, and what he could see of her body, had numerous cuts, some old and some new, some healing and some infected. There was evidence of broken bones by the way she held her body and the fact Saleem had to drag her into the room. They stared at each other for what seemed ages until she wet her lips enough to speak.

"Tony?" she whispered, her voice cracking with the effort, and he could only nod. He had scarcely allowed himself to believe she was alive, it was too painful of an idea but here she was—alive.

"I love you." He had to tell her: in the past two years he decided he hadn't told her enough and if he was ever given a chance to see her again it would be the first thing he said. A small smile graced her lips but it looked like it hurt. He moved the chair forward, brushing his knee against hers.

"You came," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Tony adjusted his chair again until his fingers could brush against hers. His skin ignited with the simple touch, his fingers itched to hold her and let her cry, to forget this place and just be together.

"I thought you were dead," he told her softly. "We thought you were dead." The words hurt her, he could tell.

"If you thought I was dead," she began slowly, "why are you here?"

"He has to be stopped," Tony answered simply. She nodded and her eyes unfocused. It took her a moment to focus again; he could tell she was sicker than he originally thought.

"Leroy?" she asked forcefully. "Is he safe?" Tony had to smile. Leroy was safe, in one of the safest places he knew.

"He's staying with Jenny and Abby at Gibb's house, he's safe," he assured her. Ziva sighed and he could see the information calmed her.

"He is safe," she repeated, sighing in relief. "How is—"

"I hate to cut you off, but he's going to come back soon," McGee interrupted her. Tony nodded and caught Ziva's gaze again.

"We're getting out of here," he told her, making sure she understood. "We're taking you home." The words sank through and she nodded, Tony quickly moved his chair back to its original position, mourning the loss of her touch. He couldn't believe it, she was alive. When he started his only goal was to get out alive after making sure Saleem was dead, but now his entire world had shifted; everything was right again. Ziva was alive and it gave him the energy he sorely lacked to complete the mission.

"Have you made your decision?" Saleem asked, bursting into the room with a drawn knife. Tony nodded and caught McGee's eye as Saleem walked by. McGee nodded and performed a ground sweep with his left leg making Saleem crash to the ground.

"We have," Tony said as McGee grabbed the knife that flew from Saleem's hands. Saleem went to reach for his gun but McGee grabbed the knife in time and slashed, moving the blade forward, slicing Saleem's wrist and hand. He dropped the gun and McGee caught it. He turned it expertly in his hands and pointed the barrel at Saleem. Saleem stood, cradling his bloody hand as he approached Tony.

"You will pay for what you have done!" he shouted, spittle flying from his lips, but Tony could only smile, knowing the man's breaths were limited. The sound of exploding glass made him jump and he watched as a bullet lodged itself in Saleem's head, causing the man to slump to the floor, dead before he landed. McGee quickly stood and started working on Tony's binds.

"Get her," Tony ordered once McGee cut one of his hands free. He could work the rope on his other hand and feet by himself. Ziva was more important.

"Okay Ziva," McGee said as he carefully cut her ties, trying to avoid doing any more damage to her. Tony stood from his chair and helped McGee and together it took only a minute to free her. The sounds of the rescue started rising around them, shouts in both Arabic and English and the sound of gunfire from both M-16's and AK-47's.

"You hear that?" Tony asked Ziva as he carefully lifted her from the chair. "Those are the good guys. We're going home soon," he said with a grin as he helped her stand and held her close. Through her clothing he could feel how thin she was; he wanted to pick her up and carry her but knew that would hinder him if he had to fight.

"Saleem?" A voice yelled through the door followed by a string of Arabic. Pounding joined the calling voices as their leader didn't answer. Tony moved with Ziva to the corner of the room and McGee covered the door. The door burst open and McGee opened fire on the three men that entered with guns drawn.

"Good job," Tony said as the three men dropped like flies. McGee bent down and retrieved their weapons, among them an AK-47 that he tossed to Tony to hold. Tony took it and threw the strap over his shoulder, not breaking contact with his wife. Now that he had her in his arms, he wasn't letting go of her.

McGee carefully entered the hallway and nodded to Tony after he took out another terrorist. Tony moved carefully with Ziva clinging to him as they slowly made their way through the twisting corridors. Shots rang out as McGee cleared the path, allowing safe passage.

"This is the rest point," Tony said once they reached a non-descript room. McGee performed a quick sweep before allowing Tony and Ziva to enter. There was a single chair with a table where Tony gently set Ziva down and McGee stood guard. The sounds of the fight continued around them but for a moment it all blended into the background.

Tony wanted to tell her so many things; about Leroy, about how much he missed her, about how much he loved her. The words were lost to each other and he repeated the words he had first told her. "I love you," he whispered as he carefully traced her face with his fingertips, avoiding any cuts or bruises that might hurt. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

She couldn't say anything; she could only stare as Tony gazed at her. She had been kidnapped almost two years ago, moved three times and had given up hope of ever seeing Tony or Leroy again. It was as if she had been born again, everything was brighter, clearer than before. She held his gaze and her heart melted when he told her he loved her.

"I love you too," she replied. Tony smiled. No other words needed exchanged; it was as if they had never been apart. She could read his thoughts through his eyes, they told her of the difficulty he and Leroy faced in her absence, of their pain that they had to suffer. He could tell of the horror's she had experienced and moved one hand to hold hers, giving a little squeeze. She read the promise in his eyes that he would never let her go again. He saw the relief wash over her as she realized she was safe forever.

"Tony," McGee's voice drifted through silent conversation. Tony tore his eyes away from his wife to look at McGee. "It's time," he said and Tony nodded.

"It's time, babe," he said as he helped her up again. "One more move and we're home free," he told her. He picked her up and she stood for a second before crumpling against Tony with a cry.

"My ankle," she whispered through the pain and he nodded.

"McGee," he said. "We need help." McGee nodded and came over, wrapping Ziva's other arm around his shoulder and one of his arms around her waist but still holding the Glock with his free hand.

"Ready?" he asked, only receiving a nod from both Tony and Ziva. They walked carefully through the door and started down the hall.

"Do you hear that?" Tony asked, turning towards a clattering noise.

"Sounds like it's coming from the other side of this wall," McGee observed. Tony and McGee looked at each other and nodded. They rounded the corner, weapons drawn, but smiled with relief as joy washed over them when they saw Gibbs standing in the hall. Tony's smile grew when he saw the medics and the stretchers waiting around the corner. They exited the building into the bright sunlight and heat and Ziva's eyes narrowed as the medics rush around her. Tony helped her stand and lay on the stretcher but she held his hand like a vice, compelling him to follow her. He would have anyway.

* * *

So there you go. She's alive. Saleem is dead and things are right again. Stay tuned for the last few chapters as things wrap up and we're approaching my favorite chapter. Sadly there are only two more chapters after this then the epilogue.

Please review with thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think :) Have a great rest of the week and see you on Friday! Possibly Saturday but I'm aiming for Friday. DFTBA!


	22. Chapter 21

Wow. Just wow. I'm amazed at the response of the last chapter. Thank you to those who have favorited, alerted, and read this story. A big thank you to those who reviewed it! Thank you to Bex19, EowynGoldberry, DS2010, BurnNoticeNCIS78, luzma, and, last but not least, Wand and a Paperclip. Huge thank you to you guys for reviewing :D

Sad news. This is the second to last chapter. Yeah. But in the next chapter is one of my all time favorite scenes and it was such a joy to write so I'm still looking forward to that! Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. DiNozzo, can I speak with you?" the doctor's voice broke through Tony's thoughts. Tony blinked his eyes back into focus and nodded. He looked at Gibbs who quietly took over his spot holding Ziva's hand.

When they arrived back at base, the doctors and nurses were waiting for her, immediately taking her to the hospital. They gave her diazepam and dilaudid, putting her to sleep to stop her from thrashing around and causing more harm to herself. She slept through the day as the doctors busied themselves around her and now as night approached, they still worked on her. They had cleaned her, bandaged most of her wounds and given her a cast for her ankle and wrist. Tony followed the doctor into another room.

"What's up?" he asked. The doctor sighed and closed the file he was holding.

"The good news is she is alive and in fair condition for being held hostage in a terrorist camp for almost 2 years—she could be worse off," the doctor began. "That being said she is severely malnourished and dehydrated; she has multiple infected cuts across almost 60% of her body, a broken ankle and left wrist, and several hairline fractures in her skull, left foot, right wrist, several ribs and both hands."

"How long do you recommend she be here?" Tony asked slumping against a table, exhaustion finally overtaking him as the news weighed on him heavily.

"I would say no shorter than 6 weeks or at least until her ankle heals. It could take 8 weeks. We're going to transfer her to a carrier on a training mission in a month, they'll take you home," he said. Tony nodded and asked the question that tore him up inside.

"She was there for a while," he started. "Was she was abused…sexually?" the word came out as a whisper and he didn't know if he truly wanted an answer.

"Do you really want to know?" the doctor asked carefully, the question answered his. Tony closed his eyes and drew a deep breath through his nose, trying not to throw up.

"Yes," he answered softly. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and it made Tony's knees buckle, landing against the wall with a _thunk_.

"I'm sorry," he replied, Tony had seen the doctor's wedding band and took the man's words to heart. "We ran several rape kits with varying results. Evidence disappears after 72 hours and with the kits having mixed results, we're suspecting she hasn't been abused for at least a few days. We'll know more when she wakes up."

Tony could only nod, the information sinking in. When he thought about asking the question, he prepared himself for the worst and imagined he would fill with rage; he surprised himself when he felt nothing but despair. Someone, besides him, had touched his wife; had invaded her in such a private way that it hurt his heart to think about what happened. He had only ever touched her lovingly, with such care, and knowing someone had desecrated her in that way made him sick to his stomach.

"Is she—is she pregnant?" he forced the question from his lips, it burned in its unfamiliarity. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks when the doctor shook his head. He didn't know what he would do if she had been pregnant; he didn't want to kill something that was part of her but to think that the father was a terrorist… he was so glad he didn't have to make that decision.

"We'll continue pregnancy tests while she's here and advice the medics on the carrier to do the same. I have to tell you we switched the drugs once we ran the rape kit, the new drugs are safer for pregnant women. If a test comes back positive, we'll inform you immediately." Tony could only nod again; there was too much being throw at him. He had been given his wife back; something that only happened in his dreams. She was sick, sicker than he imagined, but she was a fighter. Now this: she could be pregnant.

"I'll get a bed ready for you," the doctor said after a moment, turning to leave. Tony looked up and caught the doctor by the arm, squeezing it gently. The doctor turned around and his expression told Tony he knew what he was about to ask.

"What would you do?" Tony asked not needing to explain what he meant. The doctor crossed his arms across his chest and leveled his stare at Tony who could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm a doctor; I swore to do no harm, but ultimately the decision would be up to my wife. I hope that helped," Tony softly snorted and the doctor smiled sadly. "I'll get your bed ready, there's a shower and a clean uniform waiting for you across the hall."

An hour later, Tony emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and wearing a blank pair of cameos. He took time to wash off the dirt and grime of the past few days, scrubbing his skin until it was raw and pink. He walked into the private room the nurses had constructed to find Gibbs sitting next to her, gently holding her hand. A bed had appeared next to Ziva's, the guardrails down in the middle so the mattresses touched. Gibbs turned at the noise Tony made when he set the bag containing his dirty clothes and suppressed the grin Tony knew was fighting to surface. He turned with his hands out, looking down at the blank uniform.

"I always thought I'd look good in uniform," Tony jokingly remarked as he climbed onto the bed. After three days of being prisoner, the bed felt amazing beneath his body. Gibbs stood and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite the beds.

"Jenny and Eli are itching to talk with you; they're calling in a few hours. Get some sleep you're going to need it," Gibbs warned. He bent down to kiss Ziva on the forehead before leaving. Tony made sure she was tucked in tightly; he didn't want her to get cold. Satisfied, he turned over and pulled a blanket over his shoulders before turning on his side. He took Ziva's hand gently in his and intertwined their fingers before falling asleep.

XXX

"Tony," McGee's voice drifted through Tony's dream, causing the man to stir. "Tony, they're waiting for you in the command center." Tony nodded and tried to roll over, wincing as every muscle in his body protested. His hand was still firmly interlaced with Ziva's and he gently brushed a kiss to the back of her hand before setting it down. She was still asleep but the doctor's were finally done with her. They warned him she would probably be asleep for another day or two, they wanted her as still as possible to give her the best chance to heal.

"What time is it?" Tony asked as he slipped on the boots sitting next to the bed. He glanced at McGee and saw he was wearing the same thing Tony still wore; a blank pair of cameos and combat boots.

"0300 here, 2000 in Washington," McGee answered quietly. "Tel Aviv is an hour behind us." Tony ran a hand through his hair, it had probably dried sticking up but right now he didn't care and he followed McGee through the empty compound into the Security Office. He saw the MTAC set-up with Jenny on one screen and Eli on the other, Gibbs was currently talking with both.

"How long have they been waiting?" he leaned over to ask McGee.

"They connected a little over an hour ago; Gibbs filled them in on the mission, I told them my side, and now he's telling them Ziva's status." Tony drew a deep breath and nodded, they were saving the important questions for him. He waited for another few minutes as Gibbs finished his report and handed the headset over to Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, it is good to see you again," Eli replied coolly, Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. The last time they spoke Eli wanted to take Leroy away from him.

"Wish I could say the same Director David," Tony replied with a slight bite in his tone.

"First things first; congratulations on the completed mission and I'm very happy to hear you successfully rescued Ziva. Tell her I wish her a speedy recovery," the smile on Jenny's face couldn't have been bigger. Tony could feel her happiness through the screen and he had to smile too.

"Thank you Director," he replied. "I'll pass along the message when she wakes up."

"Secondly; send a report to Mossad when you get a chance. They need a copy for their records." Tony looked at Eli who nodded curtly, Tony narrowed his eyes at the man; Eli was withholding information and he knew it. Jenny noticed the tension between them and folded her arms across her chest. "Is there anything you would like to say, Director David?"

"I am sending Officer Ben-Gidon to escort Ziva back to Israel when she arrives back in America," he told Tony. Silence filled the room on both sides.

"May I ask why?" Jenny questioned slowly.

"She had not yet completed her fulfillment to Mossad," Eli said so simply Tony wondered if he had practiced or if he truly believed what he said.

"You promised that was the last mission she had to complete," Tony reminded Eli who nodded his head.

"But she did not complete the task," Eli pointed out. "Therefore; her employment at Mossad is not terminated." Tony could not believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; he was speechless.

"She's been dead for two years, I'd say her employment is terminated," Tony scoffed when he finally found the words to say. Jenny shot him a look of warning and he backed down. They were not going to win this fight by arguing the specifics. Bureaucracy and politicking were now the mediums in which Eli would give up his hold on Ziva.

"We will talk about this further, but for now we have several questions about the mission," Jenny effectively shut them down. Tony nodded and began answering their questions. They were the basic questions of what he said, who he saw, and any other useful information he could pass on. Tony did his best to remember every name and face that they either asked him to recall or asked him to confirm when shown a picture. Almost an hour had passed before he handed the headset off to one of the technicians.

"Tony, Leroy is on the sat phone," Gibbs informed him. Tony smiled as he took the heavy phone and held it to his ear.

"Dad?" Leroy's voice crackled through. His heart leapt for joy when he heard Leroy's voice and he couldn't even begin to imagine the smile on Leroy's face when he received the information that Ziva was alive. "Is it true? Mom's alive?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"She's alive," the smile strained his cheek muscles but it was a good pain, a pain he didn't mind.

"Did she want us to think she was dead?" the question followed his answer quickly; he expected this. Tony sat down on the couch in the office, making himself comfortable.

"No. I can't tell you everything over the phone but she never wanted us to think that," he explained carefully. He couldn't say too much, Leroy wasn't ready for the whole truth but he had to know a few things. For another 40 minutes, Tony sat and talked with his son; he answered questions but he also questioned Leroy about what he was doing with Abby and Jenny. They had taken him shopping with Keegan and Emily, they had gone to the park and the pool, they were keeping him entertained and he was a willing participant.

"When are you going to be home?" Leroy finally asked. Tony sighed and glanced at the calendar on the wall.

"The doctor's want to keep Mom for another 6-8 weeks, we should return the week before you go back to school but we will definitely be home to see you off to fourth grade," Tony thought Leroy would be happy with the news but the silence on the other line told him something was wrong. "Leroy?" Tony asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mom promised she'd be back to drive me to second grade and she never came back," he answered softly after several minutes. Tony felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. He leaned forward on his knees; he didn't know what to say.

"We'll be back. I'm watching over Mom now, she's not alone. I promise you with everything I have that we will return. I've never broken a promise to you, have I?" Tony asked his son.

In the past two years, Tony tried his hardest to be there every time Leroy needed him. There were many times he left work to watch Leroy play basketball and baseball, he learned to sew the patches onto Leroy's Boy Scout uniform, and helped with homework and science projects. He had calmed the nightmares Leroy had after Ziva left and wiped away the tears, he would sit with Leroy for hours as the boy asked questions about his Mom, terrified he would forget the little things, and every holiday they tackled the recipes given to them by friends at the Synagogue before joining the festivities at someone's home.

"No," Leroy replied softly. "You've never broken a promise."

"And I'm not going to. You can call me any time on my cell phone; it's working again. Any time, day or night, you want to talk, just tell Grandma or Aunt Abby and they'll get a hold of me. It's getting late, you need to get to bed," Tony chuckled at Leroy's groan. "Come on, it's past 10:00 and you still need to go back home with Grandma and Emily."

"Alright, goodnight Dad," Leroy said. "I love you."

"I love you too Leroy, more than you know," Tony replied. Those words had never been strangers between them, readily spoken and readily received. He smiled as they bid goodnights and goodbyes before hanging up the sat phone. He handed it over to a tech and stood stretching. Gibbs and McGee had left a while ago, leaving him an escort back to the hospital. He climbed back into bed, the mattress feeling better the second time around. He settled down and took Ziva's hand in his again grateful she was alive. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks and gratitude, knowing the mission only went as well as it had because God had a hand in the whole thing. He fell asleep a little while later, feeling complete for the first time in two years.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that. Stay tuned next Friday for the final chapter and my favorite scene!

Reviews are always welcomed and if I'm able, I personally respond to every one so drop me a line :) I'd love to hear what you thought.

Have a great week and as always, DFTBA!


	23. Chapter 22

Okay guys. Final chapter. I seriously can't believe this is actually up. It's been years in the making and here it is.

Thank you to everyone who is reading, favoriting, and adding alerts on this story. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you to Bex19, prince-bishop, SunnyCitrus10, BurnNoticeNCIS78, DS2010, Eowyn Goldberry, and Lisa (my sister's name is Lisa so I'm partial to that name :) ) for the lovely reviews.

I won't keep you waiting. Without further ado: the last chapter.

* * *

The doors opened and Ziva looked around, everything was still the same. The walls were still an odd shade of orange, the wall still held photos of wanted criminals and the lights were still a little too bright. Nothing had changed, even after two years it was the same building welcoming her back. The past two months had been hard on her, and it wasn't just the physical pain that still left her weak. When she first woke up in the base hospital and felt a hand holding hers, her first instinct after two years of being prisoner took over and she fought back. The doctors gave her a relaxer and it calmed her enough to look around and see the rescue hadn't been a dream. She cried and felt Tony's arms wrap around her, holding her close while she fell apart.

She was stuck to the makeshift bedroom on base; the doctors didn't want her to walk further than the bathroom. Tony stayed by her side except when he went to get them food. Mostly he held her and answered her questions about Leroy and their life back in DC. She learned of Abby and McGee's son, Keegan, Lee and Palmer's marriage, and Emily, the adoptive daughter of Gibbs and Jenny. She was happy for her friends, glad they had found happiness. On the carrier, she had a little more freedom; the mess hall and exercise room were included in the places she was allowed to travel. The doctors gave her permission to walk slowly on a treadmill and lift light weights if someone was with her. Normally that person was Tony but sometimes Gibbs or McGee would join her. She expected them to coddle and suffocate her but no one did, they gave her room and never asked a question she didn't want to answer. She talked with the onboard chaplain when he came to visit her and the psychiatrist almost daily. Every day held something different but in a way it was all the same and it gave her the stability she needed. She treasured the times she was able to talk with Leroy, loving the sound of his voice as he told her about his day. The first time she was given the phone Tony held her as tears streamed down her cheeks while Leroy kept asking if she was okay. She was so much better than okay: she had her husband and son again. Her family again. Her life again.

"Are you okay?" Tony whispered, breaking her from her thoughts and giving her hand a little squeeze. She nodded slowly and followed Gibbs as he disembarked the elevator. Tony placed a hand gently on her back as they walked towards the bullpen, smiling when he saw Abby and Leroy.

"MOM!" the yell echoed through the floor and everything grew quiet save for the running steps. Ziva slid to the ground and Leroy threw himself into her open arms. She fastened her arms around his body and held tight. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed the side of his head, not wanting to let go for even a moment. Tony bent down and joined them on the floor, tears of his own falling as he wrapped his arms around his family. He never wanted to let go.

"I love you, I love you Leroy," Ziva whispered repeatedly. Leroy only grinned and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He was never letting go. He glanced up and saw his grandpa smiling at their reunion as Emily came up and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Everything was right and he truly smiled for the first time in two years. His grandpa smiled back with a slight wink.

"I love you too, Mom," he told her. Tony tightened his hold on his wife and son, whispering his own words of endearment. He had his family back; they were whole again. He wanted to relish in the moment but Jenny appeared on the catwalk and the expression on her face told him it wasn't good. His grip tightened on his family, he wasn't letting go. He followed her progress as she walked down the stairs and as she gave Ziva a welcome-back hug before pulling him to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately on guard. She held up her hand to quiet him.

"Eli is waiting to talk with her," she whispered. "I don't know how he found out she came home today, the docket said next Wednesday," she answered his unasked question. Tony wanted to shoot something, or at least punch a hole in the wall. He had his family back; couldn't he enjoy it for a moment? "I do have these, all we need is her signature," she produced a packet of papers and handed them to him. He flipped through the packet and looked at her with awe.

"Expedited?" he asked and she nodded. How she had expedited immigration papers already was beyond him but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. Then again, this was Jenny Shepard: NCIS Director extraordinaire.

XXX

"Ziva, I am so glad you are safe," Eli stated grandly when the call connected. She was still holding Leroy who had fallen asleep sometime in the past half hour; she refused to let him go long enough to place the call. Tony could see the strain it was causing, her arm muscles were twitching from the weight. She rolled her eyes and adjusted Leroy to ensure she wouldn't drop him.

"Did you need something particular or was this a social call?" Tony asked, placing his hands around Ziva's tiny waist. She had gained weight and strength in the past months but no where near where she used to be. Eli picked up a folder, Tony recognized it as his report, and flipped a few pages.

"I have a few questions that need answered in person and a new mission when you are ready," Eli started. "When would be a good time for you to come back?" Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her neck. He was so glad he had the foresight to ask her to sign the immigration papers before they entered MTAC. He felt her breath hitch at the question, no doubt in fear of what would happen if he recalled her, but he drew his arms around her tighter. He was never letting her go again.

"I am not coming back," she stated with confusion. "The mission is complete. You promised you would process my resignation." Eli sighed and removed his glasses before rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes. Tony placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck and felt her relax; it pleased him he could now kiss her without her reacting negatively. When she first woke up, she barely allowed him to hold her hand but after three months, he could hold her hand, touch her gently, and softly kiss her if she knew it was coming. She didn't know he was going to kiss her a moment ago, it was sign she was getting better and it made him happy despite the present circumstances.

"I promised your resignation if you completed the mission," Eli explained. "And you did not complete the mission as stated. You need—"

"You don't know what she needs." Tony turned around to Gibbs coming up behind them, a look of smoldering fury in his eyes. "Saleem is dead, the mission is over. Keep your word," Gibbs threatened. Eli looked taken aback for a moment at the intrusion but took it in stride.

"Ziva must complete a mission. That was the agreed trade: one completed mission for her resignation," Tony could tell Eli was almost smirking as he said the words. "She did not complete the mission assigned."

"Because you gave her a mission that guaranteed failure!" Gibbs shot back. "You never expected her to walk out of that mission alive but here she is and you want to back. You're not getting her," he whispered coldly with an icy glare to match.

"I am supposed to risk my nation's security, send another officer on this mission who is not as well trained as Ziva?" Eli directed the question at Gibbs. "I am supposed to risk my other officer's lives with a new team member?" Tony knew the question Eli was getting at; Ziva was the best but there was also a reason she was the best, she survived when given the change.

"It's time for someone else in your agency to be the best," Gibbs said with finality. "You leave her alone. Ziva is off-limits to Mossad and to you." The words rang in the silence, their implication running deep. Gibbs signaled a cut off before Eli had a chance to respond. He turned around and walked straight to Ziva, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears filled her eyes and her jaw quivered as she held back the tears. She turned her head into Leroy's, resting it against the boy's for a moment before looking at him again. Gibbs placed one hand on her shoulder and the other smoothed back her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear before resting it against her cheek. "I am sorry, Gibbs. My father does not—" she started but Gibbs interrupted her.

"Your father, Ziva—he's not a good guy. Your father and your brother, they're not good but you overcame them and you became one of the best people I know. Do not apologize for them," Gibbs said softly, looking her in the eye. Ziva took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she accepted what he said.

"Ari…Ari betrayed me and Eli is all but dead to me. The person I would choose to call my father is standing in front of me—and he is good man." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held his gaze with a smile. Gibbs nodded, smiling softly at her words. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear Tony couldn't hear but made Ziva's chin quiver before placing a kiss on her cheek and a hand on Leroy's head before leaving the room. Ziva watched as he left, her arms visibly tightening around her son, before turning her attention to Tony. Tears shone in her eyes and he could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying but based on the grin dancing across her lips, he had the notion they would be happy tears.

"What was that about?" Tony asked gently. Ziva leaned into him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her, silently helping her support their sleeping son.

"He told me family does not apologize to each other, that he is proud of me. He called me his daughter," her eyes closed at the words and she repeated them silently to herself with a smile. Tony gave her waist a gentle squeeze before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ready to go home?" he asked a moment later. She nodded silently and he guided her towards the door. They knew they would have to deal with Eli in the future but it wasn't today and that was enough for the moment.

XXX

Ziva slowly turned in her chair, waiting for Tony. She had been home a little over two months and her immigration/legalization paperwork had been processed, she had passed her test with flying colors, and last weekend marked the beginning of her American citizenship. She was officially American and nothing could take her away from her family. She smiled as she twirled her engagement ring and wedding band around her finger. It was found on Saleem when they searched his belongings and had made its way back to her. She watched Leroy as he played with Amanda and Emily; she liked Emily the moment she met her. She reminded her a little of herself when she was 7, she saw the same spark for adventure that her mother used to warn her would get her in trouble.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked, coming around the corner. She nodded and stood; she didn't want to do this but she knew they had to tell Leroy a little of her absence. Tony gathered Leroy and led them to an empty conference room. Leroy sat at the head of the table and Tony sat on his left while Ziva took the chair on his right.

"Leroy, we need to talk," she started, Leroy's smile dropped and concern clouded his face.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked quietly but Ziva shook her head and reached for his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"No, I am not leaving again," she said and the smile re-appeared as he looked between herself and Tony.

"You're staying?" he asked again hopefully and she nodded. The smile on his face warmed her. "Can I ask a question?" he asked tentatively. Ziva looked at Tony and he nodded.

"Of course," she replied.

"Where were you?" Ziva sighed as she looked at Tony, his eyes searching her face for the answer. She did not want to tell him all of the horror's she had experienced, she would not expose her child to what happened in that camp. A memory over took her and for a minute, she was back in their camp with Saleem interrogating her.

"_What were you doing on that ship?" he finally asked. For over an hour, she had sat in the hot sun as he watched her with his head cocked to the side. _

_Tony would watch her as she slept or worked or played with Leroy, he would gaze at her with a small smile playing on his lips as he twirled his wedding band around his finger. Sometimes she would call him on his actions and he would respond with a grin but other times she would let him watch, she wouldn't make a sound to acknowledge his presence. She wondered if he knew she was aware of his presence, even though she hadn't said anything. She had always wanted to ask him and thought when she removed herself from the dangers of Mossad she would eventually have the chance to ask. The question mixing with the burning desire to see her husband and child again made it hard to breathe. She would give anything to see them again, even for an hour._

"_Are there others?" Saleem's voice ripped through her thoughts and pulled her to the present._

"_No," Ziva finally answered, the word shattering her heart. She knew when the boat had been attacked there was very little chance of rescue. When they have moved the first time, a small amount of hope remained that Tony would barge through the doors to rescue her. Now, after fourteen months and two moves, she expected to die in the camp without seeing her family again. _

"_What was your mission?" he asked again._

"_I was not able to tell my husband, do you expect me to tell you?" she spat back the lie. It was what gave her hope, that she told Tony what her mission was and that thought carried her through some of the darkest nights. Saleem smiled and bowed his head for a second before taking something out of his pocket._

"_Yes, your husband," he said, twirling something in his hand. Ziva's eyes widened when she saw what it was: her wedding ring. She thought she had lost it during her scuffle on the ship. He twirled it in his hand and it shone in the bright sunlight._

"_Give it back," she said, struggling slightly against the bonds. Saleem smiled at her struggle, looking at the ring again. The light hit the inside just right and the inscription _Ani Ledodi Vedodi Li_ was seen._

"_I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine," he translated. Ziva stopped her struggle and simply glared at the man. Saleem bend down in front of her, the ring tight in his grip. "For the safety of your family, what was your mission?" he asked again._

"_If you find Tony, he will capture you and interrogate you until you tell him where I am," Ziva said calmly despite her blood boiling at the thought of this man anywhere near her son. "He will rescue me and then I will get the pleasure of killing you myself. By all means, track him down," she retorted with a hint of sarcasm. His smile faded and a harsh look appeared._

"_Yela'an sabe'a jad lak!" he yelled, slapping her across the face. His hand was empty and only smacked her but the infected cuts burst open and she felt blood and pus ooze down her cheeks. Her face burned and she gritted her teeth against the pain that throbbed through her head, down her spine, and radiated into her body. She wanted to cry out in pain but she stuffed down the instinct, she would not give him the pleasure of knowing how he affected her. _

"_You are afraid?" she panted, looking up at her captor with an almost-smile. Saleem twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled sharply backwards, forcing her head up. Ziva winced against the strain of her neck as she felt hairs being ripped from her head._

"_You will die here," he whispered harshly into her face, his eyes burning with hatred. "No one is coming to save you—save yourself and talk. If you talk I promise your death will be quick." Ziva couldn't help but snort._

"_And I am supposed to take the words of my captor seriously?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. She could see Tony in her mind's eye smile at her attempt at a joke in such a serious situation. The punishment Saleem inflicted on her was one she would not soon forget._

"Ziva?" Tony's voice softly broke through her memory and she turned to see him studying her intently, his eyes trying to find what she was thinking. He was worried about her.

"I am here," she whispered, reaching for his hand. Tony instantly touched her and she calmed, looking back at Leroy.

"I was in Africa," she answered. For the next hour, they told Leroy what was safe to know about the failed mission and her captivity with Saleem. They steered clear of things he might not understand, things they didn't want him to know, or specifics that weren't allowed out to the public. He took being told 'no' in stride; Leroy never pushed a question if they refused to answer. A few times Ziva relapsed into another memory, sometimes she would stare blankly off into space for a moment but other times a tear would slide down her cheek and her hold on Tony's hand would tighten.

As Tony listened to Ziva talk, sometimes adding something to what she was saying, he thought about the future. She was an American citizen now; no one would ever be able to take her away from them again. Even Eli. He knew the road before them was going to be hard: they would all need shrinks after everything calmed down he thought while inwardly rolling his eyes at the thought but he knew it was true. Life was good again but it was going to be a while before it became easy.

* * *

Yela'an sabe'a jad lak: Damn your seventh grandfather. According to an Arabic friend it's a really bad insult.

So that's it. I deviated from the video once and it's in this chapter but I have talked with the creator of the video and she approved the change so it's in there. The epilogue will be up sometime...within the week? Possibly Monday. I'm going to switch upload dates to Monday to hopefully make Monday's better days for y'all :)

Contest: if you can accurately pick out my favorite part of this chapter, you'll get an extra-long sneak peek at a bit of the epilogue. If not you'll get a normal sneak peek.

But I would love to hear what you guys thought and your favorite part! Reviews are welcomed and I do my best to reply to each one personally. Have a great Friday and weekend and hopefully see you on Monday! DFTBA!


	24. Epilogue

Guys...this is it. This is the last chapter of the story.

First, a thank you to everyone reading and favoriting, and alerting but a HUGE thanks to those who are reviewing. Thank you to Someoneslove, HAZMOT, EowynGoldberry, SunnyCitrus10, luzma, BurnNoticeNCIS78, and last but not least, DS2010. Thank you all for the lovely reviews :D

Yes, this is an epilogue. No, you don't need to read it to make sense of the story. I know some people don't like epilogues so if you don't, there's no reason you need to read this. Epilogue has been disclaimed. Enjoy!

* * *

~ Epilogue - 10 years later ~

Ziva DiNozzo slowly opened her eyes as sunlight filled the bedroom, coloring everything in a fiery red. She smiled and stretched a little before lifting her head a little to look at her clock; it was 7:00 in the morning. She turned in bed and found Tony was awake, watching her. He smiled when he saw she was awake and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Mmm…that is one way to wake up," she hummed in pleasure after they broke the kiss. Tony grinned. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his salt-and-pepper hair, kissing him again.

"How are my babies doing this morning?" he asked a few minutes later, resting his forehead on hers. One of his hands gently rubbed her back while the other moved to her slightly swollen abdomen. They smiled as two soft kicks greeted his hand. "Are you guys behaving for your Mom?" he directed the question to her stomach but Ziva nodded in answer to his question.

"So far they have been behaving; I am not sure they will continue in the next few months," she replied and he grinned. Another kick confirmed her statement and he laughed, rubbing the spot where one of the babies kicked. He moved down her body and placed a tender kiss to the small bump.

"Good morning Aaron Benjamin, Tahlia Isabella, James Lucas, or Jennifer Alyssa. It's a big day for your brother, are you excited?" Tony asked, stroking the curve of her belly. He was still amazed she was pregnant again: and this time with twins. It had taken almost two years before Ziva was ready to be with him again and even then, she was scared. He had wanted to wait a little while longer, until she didn't tremble, but she pursued him and made the first move. Another kick greeted his words and he kissed the spot making Ziva laugh.

"Did you hear Leroy leave this morning?" she asked once he placed his head on his pillow. Tony nodded. Leroy had left an hour earlier to meet a few of his Platoon buddies for PT after he arrived yesterday afternoon from OCS.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's finally back," he whispered. Ziva reached out and touched his cheek comfortingly. Even after he rescued her, Tony and Leroy had a bond that she had to get used to; it went farther than a normal father/son relationship. When Leroy approached them about joining the Marines Tony took it harder than she did even though he had talked about joining since he was four. They were ecstatic for their son and, alongside Gibbs, they helped him train and get ready for the physical tests, ASVAB, and OCS. The only addendum Tony and Ziva added was he had to go to college and Leroy readily accepted, he was about to start his junior year at Waverly studying law enforcement and international politics. The two MCRT teams planned a party for him the weekend after he returned; Leroy was like a second son to most of the team members and they wanted to celebrate his accomplishment.

Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and he started playing with her hair, running his fingers through it methodically as they watched the sun rise from their bedroom window. The sound of running feet alerted them that Kate had woken. Caitlin Abigail, their 7-year-old daughter, was what Tony called a 'surprise'; they weren't planning on having another child, Ziva just got pregnant. They were thrilled at the news and Leroy was excited to have a little brother or sister; Abby was happy they finally used the name they picked out years ago. A moment later, Kate stood in their doorway with her stuffed lion that Jenny and Gibbs gave her when she was born.

"Daddy?" she said in a small voice. Tony lifted his head and smiled when he saw her. Where Leroy was a mixture of the two of them, Kate definitely took after Tony; the only thing inherited from Ziva was a steep widow's peak and lack of acknowledgement of personal space. She was his little princess and her every wish was Tony's desire. He motioned with his head and she giggled as she jumped up on the bed and snuggled between her parents. "Where's Leroy?" she asked, playing with the tail of her lion; it was tattered, torn, and in serious need of being washed. In short, it was well loved. Ziva cuddled her and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair.

"He's out with Michael," Tony replied, touching her cheek. Kate's bottom lip quivered and tears gathered in her eyes.

"He just got back, why is he leaving again?" her voice shook. When she was born, Leroy was the best older brother anyone could ask for; she would regularly cry as a toddler if he didn't say goodnight and he was the one who checked her closet and under the bed for monsters. She didn't understand why he had to leave for six weeks during the summer with his best friend and for a week she moped around until his first letter arrived. When he arrived yesterday, she hardly left his side; apparently, she thought he had left again.

"Oh, Sweetie," Ziva cooed, gathering Kate into her arms. "He didn't leave for a long time again; he only left to go on a run. You know how Mommy and Daddy go on a run, right?" she asked and Kate nodded. "That's all he's doing. He'll be back; remember the party this afternoon," she reminded and Kate smiled.

"I get to wear my new dress," she replied and Ziva nodded. "What time is the party?" she asked.

"The party starts at 2:00," Tony answered, "Grandpa and Grandma and Uncle McGee and Aunt Abby are all showing up early to help set up the decorations. You know what that means," he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Sarah's coming!" she said excitedly and Tony nodded. Sarah, Abby and McGee's daughter, was Kate's age and they were best friends; the girls looked alike, acted alike, dressed alike, and were even born on the same day. "Can we play with my new dress-up kit?" she asked.

"What do you say to pancakes for breakfast?" Tony asked, changing the subject, and Kate nodded vigorously, her curly hair bouncing with the movement. Tony laughed as she clambered off the bed, ran out of the room and down the stairs. "And you, babe? You want pancakes?" he asked as he threw off the covers. Ziva nodded.

"Yes please," she said, getting to her knees and giving him a kiss. He deepened the kiss, tangling one hand in her hair as the other traced her back. Before they could get too carried away, a call of 'Daddy!' from downstairs broke them apart. Tony groaned and Ziva chuckled ruefully as he kissed her forehead innocently before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her close. After almost 20 years of marriage, they had been through more than any other couple he met. From crazy fathers, thinking she was dead, and years of therapy they had survived together and come out the other side. There were still scars, situations they reacted to, but it surprised Tony they weren't more messed up than that.

"I love you too," she whispered, holding him close. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room and heading downstairs. Ziva smiled as she heard him talking with Kate, their voices were only murmurs as she lay back down and pulled Tony's pillow close; it was still warm. She grabbed her cell phone and made sure it was on loud; while Tony's team had the weekend off, McGee's didn't and she was on call. After Gibbs retired, for real, Ziva was offered his job but she turned it down and offered it to McGee. Tony missed his Senior Field Agent but the two worked well together as Supervisory Agents. She was the Senior Field Agent for McGee but that also meant they rarely had a weekend off together.

"Babe, breakfast is ready!" Tony called from downstairs a little while later. She smiled and threw off the covers, ready to face the day. She traded her nightgown for a pair of sweats and one of Tony's shirts; it was huge on her, almost touching her knees. She walked slowly down the stairs, enjoying the smell of breakfast as it met her. Luckily, she was past the first trimester and the morning sickness—infinitely worse than with Leroy or Kate—meaning she wasn't living off saltine crackers and chicken broth. She walked to the kitchen but stopped for a second and leaned against the doorway. Tony was flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs, Kate clapping every time he successfully caught a pancake on the spatula.

"Mommy!" Kate called when she saw Ziva leaning against the wall. Tony turned and offered her a plate with two eggs and a pancake already smothered in butter and syrup.

"For the lady," he said in a deep voice as he handed her a fork. Ziva grinned and walked over to join Kate at the breakfast table. "How's breakfast, princess?" he asked, turning to Kate. The garage door opened, cutting off what Kate was about to say, and Leroy walked in, dropping his bag on top of his shoes.

"Leroy!" Kate yelled, jumping from her chair. She ran to her brother, arms out and laughed as he hoisted her into the air. He swung her around and perched her on his hip. "You're back!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Did you think I was going away?" he asked tickling her. She giggled and nodded. "Well, I'm not going anywhere for another year. How's that sound?" he asked as he took her place at the table.

"Great," Kate replied. Leroy smirked and leaned over to place a kiss on Ziva's cheek. She reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How was your first night home?" Ziva asked with a smile as Leroy eyed the stack of pancakes Tony juggled with envy. He set the plate down and Leroy grabbed Kate's fork, not even waiting for one of his own, before digging in.

"If I have ever complained about my bed, I take it back," he said after he forcefully swallowed his bite of pancakes. "It's the best thing in the world." Tony laughed at the statement and Ziva chuckled.

"Well then, it's a good thing you've never complained about it," Tony replied, offering him a fork of his own. Leroy took the offered fork and Kate grabbed her fork back and took the bite Leroy had portioned for himself, earning a giant smile from her brother.

XXX

"Probie, nice of you to finally join us," Tony called as McGee and Abby walked through the gate door rolling boxes behind them. Ziva waved off his comment as she went to greet their friends. Gibbs arrived half an hour ago with a truck full of charcoal, ground beef, hot dogs, buns, condiments, chips and everything else they needed for the picnic event. Tony joked about feeding an army when he arrived but after a Gibbs-stare, he backed down and started unloading all the food.

"What'd you bring?" Gibbs asked as he stopped putting together the grill and walked over to where McGee started setting the boxes on the patio table.

"Music and decorations," he answered as he pulled out three speakers and their accompanying tripod stands. Ziva opened a box and found strings of twinkle lights, paper lanterns, and staple guns.

"You think we need all of this?" she asked as she motioned to the box. McGee only glanced at Abby as she unpacked a computer and Ziva nodded in understanding while Tony grinned and Gibbs smirked.

"Well, if you can help Gibbs with the grill I can help hang lights," Tony offered. Ziva nodded her consented and joined Gibbs at the grill. He laughed as he watched them argue about Ziva standing the entire time and soon she sat on top of the cooler in defeat. Tony turned to the box and started separating the lights into individual strands. "Abbs, how do you want these hung?" he asked.

"Around the fence line," she indicated the entire length and Tony nodded, grabbing the first three strands of lights.

"Where's Keegan, I could use his help," Tony asked.

"No!" McGee shouted, causing everyone in the yard to turn to him. "Bad incident with the staple gun," he explained and Tony shook his head in wonder. Abby and McGee were wonderful parents but sometimes they would say something, like 'incident with the staple gun' and he really wondered about his friends and their parenting style.

"Where are Jenny and Emily?" Abby asked, looking around the yard.

"They're getting here after Jen finishes up some work," Gibbs replied. "They should be here in about ten minutes but they're stopping at the store to pick up the cold stuff."

"Do you think they could get some more twinkle lights while they're there?" she inquired. Tony almost dropped the strands he was wrestling into place.

"Abby, you have a box full of them and paper lanterns," Tony said slowly. "You don't need more lights." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him; 15 years ago her stare would only make him smile but after two kids she honed the skill and it was almost like staring down Gibbs; pointless, fruitless, and could give you a stomachache. After two minutes, he relinquished and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, but remember we only have three outlets outside. Go easy," he warned but he knew she wouldn't take the words to heart.

"There are four surge strips in the bottom of the box and 9 extension cords, we'll be fine," she told him nonchalantly as she took out her cell phone. Tony glanced at Ziva and rolled his eyes causing her to grin, her grin caused him to smile. He finished hanging the three strands he carried before going back to the box and finding the surge strips Abby mentioned.

"Can I help?" Emily's voice floated from behind. Tony yelped in surprise and dropped the staple gun, turning to see her bemused expression at his reaction. He looked over and saw Jenny talking with Abby. He turned his attention back to Emily as she handed him the staple gun; he took it and set it on the railing of the fence.

"Hey kiddo, you scared me," he said, giving her a hug.

"I could tell," she replied with a small smile and he grinned. "I'm good right now, but if you want to go inside and help Ziva get the burgers and hot dogs ready I'd appreciate it," he motioned to where Gibbs was handing Ziva a plate loaded with the aforementioned foods.

"You want her off her feet," Emily reworded his statement and Tony nodded with a grin. "No problem. By the way, I agree with Aunt Abby: you need more lights," she mentioned, waving her hands and fingers as if mimicking the twinkling of lights, and he snorted but nodded. She turned and followed Ziva into the house.

"Tony! Where do you want these?" Steve called, drawing his attention to the gate entrance again. He grinned and hoped over the pile of lights as Steve struggled with two giant coolers, taking one end and helping him drag them to a spot near the door. "Is this a good location?" Tony looked at the placement.

"The better question is do we want to move those again?" Tony asked again; they looked at each other and contemplated the words.

"It's fine where it is," Steve answered only seconds later. Tony laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Need any more help?" he asked and Tony pointed to the folding chairs and loungers.

"Need some help setting these up," Tony mentioned. Each man grabbed four chairs and began setting them up around the patio. "I know Michael is coming, are Alisha and Jane coming to the party?" Tony asked. About two years after rescuing Ziva, Steve met Jane, a history teacher at Leroy and Michael's school. He met her when they all went for an open house; it was the only class Leroy and Michael had together and Steve and Jane hit it off right away. They waited until Michael had moved from middle school to high school to start dating and within two years he proposed and they married. Tony knew Steve dearly missed Maria and he would never get over the pain of losing his first wife but closure in finding the witness who was with Maria as she died helped him heal. Now, four years later they had Alisha, a two-year-old who was the light of their lives.

"They're already here, in the kitchen with Ziva; thought you saw them walk in," he replied but Tony shook his head. He turned and looked in the window where he saw Ziva and Emily putting together hamburgers and hotdogs while Jane played with Alisha at the kitchen table. She looked at him through the window and he smiled at her, she grinned in reply.

XXX

Ziva quietly laughed at Alisha's antics as she put the finishing touches on the potato salad before Emily took the bowl and set it on the table beside the fruit salad, bags of chips, and containers of punch.

"Are we taking those out?" Emily asked pointing to the plate with the burgers and hot dogs but Ziva shook her head and wiped her hands on a towel.

"No, I will go get Leroy. He will help," she replied before starting towards the stairs. Emily set down the washcloth she was using to wipe down the counters and walked quickly to join Ziva at the foot of the stairs.

"Can I come with you?" she asked in a soft voice. Ziva smiled and rested her hand on Emily's cheek. Leroy and Emily almost grew up together, save 8 years. They were best friends as children and when they were in high school they started dating; they had been together ever since. Even with Leroy as his godson and surrogate grandson, Gibbs kept a watchful eye over the relationship, almost as well as Tony. The two joined forces when their children began dating; it was comical to see Tony and Gibbs waiting up together for Leroy and Emily to return. Ziva encouraged the relationship; both were both mature for their age and they were good together.

"Of course," Ziva told her with a smile and it caused Emily to light up in delight. She climbed the stairs slowly but asked Emily to give her a minute with her son; Emily nodded and went into Kate's room to give Ziva the space she asked for. She turned and knocked on the door, warning Leroy she was coming in.

"Yeah?" came the reply. Ziva opened the door and saw Leroy sitting on his bed writing a letter, he still wore the bandages he wrapped around his knuckles and wrists from when he tackled the punching bag in the garage earlier.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked, moving to the window. He looked up and smiled.

"Fletcher, buddy from OCS. He's from OSU, he sent me a sweatshirt," he motioned with his head to the package sitting on his bed. Ziva picked up the block 'O' sweatshirt and laughed, Tony would love it. He wanted Leroy to join his Alma Mater but when Leroy expressed desire to go to Waverly to stay close, Tony couldn't deny it would be nice to have him home.

"Your father will love this," she smiled, folding the sweatshirt back up and placing it neatly on the corner of his bed. "I wanted to let you know that we need your help carrying stuff out back; also Emily is here. She will be in, in a second," Leroy grinned and nodded his head.

"My own mother has to play interference so I can spend some time alone with my girlfriend," he replied.

"They care about you—and her. They want what is best," Ziva simply said. Leroy nodded and placed his letter aside. Ziva leaned against the wall, watching as Leroy formed the words in his head. She didn't know what he was planning to say; only that he was going to great lengths to say it correctly.

"At OCS, I met a few guys who were joining to get away from home. They all came from money and had the grand homes with vacation cottages but they envied me, Mom. I had someone to call at the end of the day and a family to write to who also wrote to me. I had stacks of letters from you, Dad, Kate, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, Grandma, Grandpa, Emily, Amanda; everyone wrote to me. They had everything but they were jealous of me. Thank you for being there and loving me," tears formed in her eyes as she watched him pour out his heart.

"I was not always there," she reminded him softly but Leroy shook his head with a smile.

"You were," Leroy disagreed simply with a shake of his head. "Dad never let me forget what you taught me; we kept you alive by talking about you. He never wanted to forget, and I didn't either. I love you, Mom," his voice was thick with emotion. Ziva smiled through her tears and walked over to give him a hug. She held him close; glad he was home. She knew with his major he would be going overseas and more than likely into war zones but right now, he was hers and she would worry about the future later.

"I love you too, Leroy," she replied, kissing the side of his head.

"Knock, knock," a soft voice interrupted their moment. Ziva could almost feel the happiness Leroy radiated as Emily walked into the room. She let him go but he stayed for a moment and kissed her on the cheek before moving to Emily.

"Hey," the smile he had on his face was auditable in his words as he kissed her softly. Ziva smirked at the blush Emily sported from the display of affection in front of her.

"I will see you downstairs in a few minutes," Ziva told to the couple, quietly bowing out of the room. She closed the door behind them, leaving them alone. She slowly walked down the stairs and past the living room where Keegan, Kate, Alisha, and Sarah were playing with LEGOs. She smiled at their play before moving to the backyard. Gibbs and Jenny were setting up the speakers, while the grill warmed up, with Abby's instruction, Tony and Steve were hanging twinkle lights, and McGee messed with the wires going from the speakers to the computer he had setup. She sat in one of the lounge chairs as she watched the backyard slowly transform into a paradise.

XXX

The creaking of the fence door caused Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva to turn, seeing who was coming. Palmer, Lee, and their 5-year-old daughter Lucy, trudged in carrying another five bags of twinkle lights. Abby ran over and helped them drop the bags on the table before Lucy ran inside to join the group in playing with LEGOs.

"Are you sure we need all of this?" Lee asked Abby hesitantly and Abby nodded. Palmer shrugged at his wife before taking the lights out of the bag and helping Tony and Steve. He didn't want to admit it, but Tony thought the extra lights were making the backyard look great. There really weren't as many as he thought; the lights were woven together and created a soft glow that he knew would light up the backyard after dark.

"Where are Langer and Megan?" Palmer asked as he handed another row of staples to Tony and helped hold the lights in place so Tony could staple them to the fence. After Ducky retired, Palmer was offered the job of ME, which he took with excitement. It took a while for him to trust his own results but after a few years, Palmer was one of the best MEs in Washington. Palmer would sometimes call his former mentor in for a consult but mostly he took Ducky's years of guidance and his own experience and even Gibbs marveled at the results he produced.

"They are arriving with their 'catch of the week' around 3:00," Tony answered. Langer and Megan were the perpetual bachelor and bachelorette; they always had a new fling every week or two and after a few years the teams decided not to remember the names Langer and Megan boasted about but dubbed the flings 'catch of the week'. Unlike Tony and Ziva, Langer and Megan tried dating but found juggling work with a personal life too exhausting and quickly ended their relationship.

"And Doctor Mallard?" Steve asked. Steve met Ducky several times over the course of knowing Tony; they met a few times socially but mostly when Steve was dropping off Leroy at the Navy Yard. Steve liked the older gentleman, now in his 90's but still as active as when he was 60. Currently, he was in New York at a symposium giving a few lectures at the request of the agency.

"He'll be coming around 8:00 tonight," Tony replied. "His flight lands at 7:20 and Jordan is picking him up before they come here." Steve nodded and helped Palmer twist the lights into the configuration Abby indicated, adding strands of lights as needed. It took another half hour to line the fence completely and Tony grabbed a soda before joining Ziva on her lounge chair.

"It took you long enough," she jested as Tony took a long drink from his soda. He looked at her wryly with a grin before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Jenny sat in the chair next to her and rolled her eyes at Tony's antics. Recently, Jenny had retired as Director and became a consultant, leaving way for Assistant Director Gary Morrow to become the new Director. Tony and McGee like Gary as the Director, not because he was the son of former Director Tom Morrow who was Jenny's predecessor, because he trusted the MCRT teams like his father and Jenny had with Gibbs and eventually Tony, and McGee; Gibbs' replacements.

"At least Abby didn't want us to pitch a tent," Tony said before taking another drink from his soda and setting it on the table next to him.

"Don't give her any ideas," Jenny whispered and Tony smiled, glancing at Abby as she and McGee worked their magic over the computer and speaker system to make sure everything was copasetic. "How are you doing?" she turned to Ziva.

"Better," she replied. "We have another appointment next week."

"No more morning sickness?" Jenny inquired and Ziva shook her head with a smile.

"You mean all-day sickness," Ziva retorted. Jenny grinned at her friend while Tony kissed the side of her head. Abby called for Tony, who groaned good-naturedly before standing and walking over to her. Palmer, Steve, Tony, McGee and Gibbs were helping her move the speakers to give the best surround-sound; Abby truly was the favorite in that no one complained as she asked them to move the 60-pound speaker set-up only inches away from where it sat before.

"Are you going to find out the sex of the babies?" Jenny asked, turning to Ziva after humorously watching Abby directing the five guys around according to some program she was running. Ziva turned to her friend and shook her head. "So you have…four names to come up with."

"We know," Ziva smiled and Jenny grinned.

"You already have them picked out, don't you?" Jenny asked and Ziva nodded. "Am I privy to that top secret information?" she joked.

"Aaron Benjamin, Tahlia Isabella, James Lucas, or Jennifer Alyssa," Ziva answered, rubbing her stomach where a foot pushed against her side. Jenny grinned.

"James?" she questioned and Ziva nodded. "I thought Tony didn't like the name, said it reminded him of Palmer."

"That was before Palmer took over as ME," Ziva explained. "Do not repeat this, but Tony respects Palmer even more than Ducky," she whispered conspiratorially as she glanced at her husband. Jenny grinned at the admission.

"What changed?" she asked.

"Palmer…grew into his own," Ziva answered after finding the words. "After Ducky left, it was stop and start for a while but once Palmer stopped doubting himself and his results, Tony and McGee treated him like Gibbs treated Ducky." Jenny nodded at the explanation, not bothering to correct the idiom; it was close enough.

"Mom," Leroy called from the kitchen window. Ziva turned and looked at her son who held up the bowl of potato salad. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will be there in a second," Ziva called, standing. "Back to work?" she asked as Jenny stood and nodded. They walked back into the kitchen to finish getting ready for the party that would start in half an hour.

XXX

It was 7:30, the party had been going for four hours and showed no sign of slowing down. It turned out Leroy had invited all of his OCS, NROTC, and ROTC buddies and they had brought their girlfriends, boyfriends, fiancées, or spouses. Ziva grinned as Tony admitted Gibbs was right to bring so much food, much to the older man's amusement, as they watched it fly off the tables. They had already fired up the grill twice to cook more food and Tony was about to fire it up again at the shortage of hot dogs. McGee and Abby manned the music, always having a song ready, while the kids ran around the yard playing with sparklers and footballs and Frisbees and the grow-ups mixed, some meeting each other for the first time and others laughing over shared memories.

"We need more potato salad," Tony called over the sound of the party and Ziva nodded. "Babe, tell me where it is. Just relax," he told her as she stood but she looked at him with raised eyebrows and her hands on her hips.

"I am perfectly capable of getting a bowl of potato salad, Tony," she retorted. He held up his hands in surrender as Gibbs smirked from beside him. "I need to walk," she explained softly, giving him a quick kiss. Tony grinned as she walked away. She walked inside the house and grabbed the second to last bowl of potato salad before turning around and heading back outside. She set it down carefully on the table before moving out of the way but found herself caught in a throng of people on the dance floor. Even after a decade, she had a problem with enclosed spaces and too many people; she always had a flashback of the time the _Damocles_ was under attack and her fighting reflex kicked into over drive. Now that she was pregnant, the effect was exaggerated and she could feel the panic rising, her heart pounding, and the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had to get out. Now.

"Get out of the way!" Tony's voice echoed, working its way through the rushing in her ears. She felt his hands encircle her waist and she clung to him as he led her out of the crowd. She felt his hands checking her and she took deep breaths, trying to ease the panic rising in her. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with worry clouding his eyes. She nodded and saw Leroy and Emily coming over to check on her but she put up her hand, staying them for a moment.

"I am better," she told him. She could feel the adrenaline ebbing and her breathing returned to normal. Leroy and Emily slowly made their way over as Tony helped her sit down, her hand protectively covering her abdomen. Two soft kicks, one to her hand and the other to her side, allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief. Everything was all right; she was safe at home in Washington and the _Damocles_ was only a distant memory.

"Mom, are you alright?" Leroy asked softly, crouching down to her level. Ziva nodded and gently stroked his cheek with a smile.

"I am fine, Sweetie," she answered with a smile. "I just…need air." Leroy gave her a skeptical look but backed away, sitting on a chair close by. Emily sat in his lap and he held her close, both watching Ziva protectively. She rolled her eyes at their watchful gaze but said nothing.

"Here, Babe," Tony handed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully. Jenny came over and took a seat next to her friend while Gibbs watched her carefully from across the yard. Ziva relaxed and her hand slowly rubbed her stomach; the babies were fine, she was safe, and Tony was protecting her. She looked up and saw everyone watching her warily, not daring to get too close but stopping all activity until she was all right.

"Fall out," Gibbs barked loudly, snapping all the Soldiers, Marines, and Sailors back to reality and they slowly dispersed. Tony smirked at the reaction of the fourteen males and five females who followed the shouted order. She nodded her thanks as she took another sip of water.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked a little while later. Ziva nodded and stood, taking deep, cleansing breaths.

"Do not say 'I told you so'," Ziva warned as he helped her stand. He shook his head but a grin told her the thought had crossed his mind. She set her half-empty water bottle on the table before soft guitar music flowed from the speakers. Tony and Ziva looked to Abby who smiled and took McGee's outstretched hand. Tony looked back and smiled as he took Ziva's hand in his and led her to the now almost empty dance floor.

_And there you stand opened heart—opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more._

"Did you plan this?" Ziva asked as she danced. Tony shook his head. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, watching her friends. Abby and McGee were dancing a ways off while Gibbs was leading Jenny to the dance floor and Lee and Palmer emerged from the kitchen to join. Langer and Megan were sitting out along with most of the partygoers. Leroy took Emily's hand and led her to the dance floor next to Gibbs and Jenny, spinning her into him with a smile.

"I love you," Tony whispered to Ziva. She looked up and gazed into his eyes with a smile, "Ahavat chayai."

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe._

"I love you too," she replied. "You saved me." Tony smiled at her words and kissed the crown of her head. He might have saved her in Africa but she rescued him so many years ago; she helped make him a better person and he wouldn't be the man he was today if it wasn't for her. They completed each other, two halves of a whole; she was his soul mate.

"You are my life," he answered, "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and back," Ziva had to smirk.

"You followed me halfway around the world, I think that is enough for one lifetime," she remarked but Tony shook his head, suddenly serious. The music flowed around them but it faded into the background when he stopped and locked eyes with her.

"One lifetime isn't enough," he whispered, holding her close, "not for me." She kissed him slowly, pouring out all of her emotions into the kiss. She felt the same way; every day she had was a gift from God and she used it as such. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes after breaking the kiss. She was safe here, in his arms, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

They danced into the night, only taking a break when the dance floor became too crowded. They had been through so much together and while the future was uncertain, they had each other, their children, and their friends. Their family. It was enough.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Hope it lived up to your expectations! The next chapter will have more info regarding the videos created by Ziver92x and where you can find more of her work.

Hope you all have a great week, stay safe, and always remember: Don't Forget To Be Awesome :D


	25. Author's Note II

Sorry for the excitement if you thought this was another chapter. It's just an author's note but you might want to give it a read for further information regarding this story.

First I want to thank everyone who read this story. It doesn't matter if you just read it a moment ago or when I first posted it and followed every chapter update. Thank you for reading and, hopefully you enjoyed the story.  
I would like to extend a special thank you to everyone who decided to follow or favorite this story or me as an author and a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. I tried to personally reply to every review but I'm sure some slipped through the cracks and I'm sorry to anyone I missed. After this update I probably won't respond to reviews unless there's a question or I feel compelled to answer but know that I will read and treasure any review sent.

This story was a labor of love; not only from me but from the creator of the video this story is based off, Ziver92x. I'm using her YouTube username in case anyone wants to look up the two amazing videos she has created around this story: the original is named "NCIS: AU_Tiva/Carson(as Leroy)" and the second is named "NCIS_(AU)_Leroy Timothy DiNozzo". Fanfiction won't allow me to post the link but if you go to YouTube, search for "NCIS AU TIVA+Carson" and "Leroy Timothy DiNozzo", the videos will pop up. Or you can head over to my profile and the links are posted in the information section about this story.  
If you would like to see anything else by her, she has a tumblr: shipsnthenight. She's amazing at photo manipulation and I suggest you go check out her site :)

Officially this story is over. It follows the video it's based off and goes from beginning to end without gaps. Having said that, there might be a few one-shots I write later on. If someone comes up with an idea, Ziver92x creates something or comes up with a picture, I'm struck by a muse, or someone persuades me, I might write something else within this world. But for now, I'm bidding a fond farewell and moving onto different projects.

Ziver92x: I don't think I ever told you this but I was thinking of giving up writing, fanfiction and my own original stories, until I saw your video. Once you gave me the green light on this, I started writing and I haven't stopped since. I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for getting me back into writing. To remember why I love it. Thank you.

To everyone else; every reader, reviewer, favorite-r, and alert-er thank you for taking the time to read this story. I know I've said it before but without you guys, I wouldn't be posting. I wrote this story so people could read it and the last time I checked over 7,000 people have viewed it. That's jaw-dropping amazing to me. My high school has just over 3,500 students so I can visualize that number and for me, to have that many people read my work is both awe inspiring and humbling. I wanted to give you a story worthy of your time and from the responses, I accomplished my goal.

Thank you all again, be safe out there and remember DFTBA :D


End file.
